


Winchester Gospels: Generations

by Gwerinos



Series: Winchester Gospels: Generations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angels, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos
Summary: Continuing the saga of the Winchester Gospels, this is the story of the children of Dean and Cas, and Sam and Radek.





	1. Chapter 1

Radanna - Sariel

 

Sariel and Radanna Winchester had shared a room since they were seven and before that they had shared a bed in the nursery. In fact they had started sharing when they were only 6 months old. No one has said anything to them about continuing to share a bed even though they were now teenagers. 

Sariel and Radanna were technically cousins but were much more like sisters. Closer even than sisters. Sariel the half Angel was fiercely protective of Radanna, always had been. No one ever messed with either of them. They were inseparable. William Wallace Holmes had tried on several occasions to get either Sariel or Radanna to go out with him but they always turned up together which would have been a young man’s dream if they ever paid any attention to him. 

 

 

Sariel was always one to test the boundaries. She wanted to try everything, to test everyone. Radanna was the voice of reason. She tried to keep Sariel, out of trouble as much as she could, but it usually ended up with Sariel getting them both into trouble. 

“We are due at the education centre for a new nano class,” Radanna told her. Sariel groaned. “It’s not as if we have to stay there all day like our parents did. It only takes a few minutes.” 

Sariel groaned louder. “Fuck that. I don’t want to.” She pulled Radanna away from the centre door by her arm.

“Don’t let your father hear you swear like that.”

“We’ll be 18 in two months. Then we can swear as much as we want,” Sariel said. 

“And if we don’t continue to get our education updates we will have to go to work. You know, like 6 hours a day.”  

Sariel sighed. “Shit , yeah, that’s true. Okay, lead on.” She followed Radanna into the centre where they found chairs and sat down.

The medtechs entered the classroom and set up on the desk at the front of the room. One of them was Hamish John Adler Holmes. He winked at Sariel. He was only 4 years older than the girls and, along with his twin brother John Hamish, companions in mischief with them. 

The medtechs went to each student in turn and gave them a simple injection, while the teacher gave them the same instructions they had received many times before, about side effects and reporting them. 

“What did you choose to master in?” Hamish asked Sariel.  

“Still haven’t decided. I hate everything,” Sariel laughed. “Radanna wants to go into medicine.”

“I thought you might follow your parents into Security,” Hamish said. 

“I seriously am considering it, but I hate to have to make up my mind when there are so many possibilities.”

“And of course you could end up with one of your dads as your superior.  That would suck,” Hamish continued. 

“Medtech Holmes,” the teacher said. “I am quite sure that it doesn’t take that long to administer one injection.” 

Sariel giggled and grabbed Hamish’s arm as he turned to leave. “Meet us at Lux later?”

Hamish nodded. “Don’t get caught.” 

“We won’t,” she smiled at him. Grabbing Radanna, they walked out. “Hamish is going to come with us tonight.”

Radanna sighed. “You couldn’t just wait 2 months, could you? Oh no, Lux is suddenly going to vanish or something if we don’t go right now. You do realize how much trouble Hamish and John will be in if they catch us with them?”

“That is half the fun,” Sariel smiled at her. “Not getting caught. Don’t be a stick in the mud. You’re coming with and you know it.”

“Stick in the mud? Where do you get these sayings?” Radanna muttered in Czech. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radanna and Sariel do something impulsive that has far-reaching consequences. Gabe gets into trouble,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Radanna, Sariel, and Hamish had been assigned two hours duty in the nursery of the Children’s Centre as punishment for going outside the city without permission. Radanna was in her element. She loved babies. 

“Come on our time is up,” Sariel said impatiently.

“Let’s stay a bit longer. They are so cute. I’m going to have a dozen of them.”

“And just who is going to be the father?” Sariel asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Radanna replied. “I’ll find him eventually.”

Sariel frowned. “And what about me?”

“I guess you’ll find someone.”

“I’ve found someone. I meant what about us.”

“Us?” 

“We’ve been together since we were 6 months old, Radanna. What makes you think I would willingly give you up?”

Radanna sighed. “I know, but I want babies. Lots of babies. And you can’t give them to me.” 

Sariel’s face dropped. “You’d leave me because I can’t give you children?” 

“Not leave you, no. Never leave you. But I need babies. I guess I’ll just have to have you and a man.” 

“And if I don’t want a man in our lives?” Sariel asked. 

Radanna looked ready to cry. “Don’t make me choose between you and babies! My fathers want me to have babies. I want to have babies. Why can’t I have babies and still be with you?”

Sariel cupped Radanna’s cheeks. “I’m a Nephilim, Ray. Of course I can give you children, as many as you want. But I couldn’t bare to share you with anyone else. We’ve always belonged together. I was drawn to your soul as a baby.” 

Radanna sniffed. “You can? You can give me babies? Oh I love you, Sariel. I really do.” She grabbed Sariel and hugged her close. 

“You want one now?” Sariel asked. “Pick someone, anyone you like. Hamish? John? Billy?” 

Radanna chewed on a fingernail. “Um, I don’t know who to choose…  Wait! I choose Billy. Yes, Billy.” 

“Come on then, let’s find him.” 

“I don’t know...I’ve never been with a man, you know…” Radanna hesitated. 

“You don’t have to sleep with him, silly. I just need a bit of his DNA.”

“OH! Well, then, let’s find him!” They ran around and finally found William in the mess, eating. They ran up to him and sat down on either side of him.

“Ladies, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked. 

They both giggled. “Oh nothing, just wanted to see you,” Sariel said, She took Radanna’s hand and put it in William’s. 

He looked from one to the other. “Why do I get the feeling that some sort of spell is going on here?” 

Sariel giggled again. There was a brief glow between Radanna’s hand and William’s. Then it faded. Sariel jumped up and grabbed Radanna’s hand away, pulling her to her feet.

“Bye, Billy!” she called over her shoulder, dragging Radanna out.

William shook his head and went back to eating. Eating was one of his favourite things. 

Radanna slowed to a stop in the hall. “I have baby in me now?”

Sariel nodded, “Yep. You’re pregnant. What are you going to tell Radek and Sam?”

Radanna staggered. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. She put her hand over her mouth as she lent against the wall. 

“Oh don‘t be so dramatic, Ray. We’ll just tell them the truth. I’m more liable to get into trouble than you are. I doubt Cas is going to take it well, but it’s over and done with, and they’ll just have to deal.”

“We could wait until our birthday,” Radanna suggested. 

Sariel thought about it for a minute. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. We’ll be 18 and can do what we want.”

Sariel’s watch chimed. “I’ve got to go, I have a flying lesson with Lucifer.”

“Can I came watch you?” Radanna asked. Sariel beamed. 

They were on the top of the tallest tower of Atlantis. Sariel removed her jacket and handed it to Radanna. She was wearing a backless top. Lucifer stripped off to his trousers and unfurled his wings. To Radanna it looked like his wings appeared out of nowhere. “Concentrate, let your instincts take over.”

Sariel unfurled her wings and Radanna gasped. They were so beautiful. Lucifer began to rise and Sariel followed him. Radanna had seen Sariel’s wings before but she rarely let anyone so close to them. They were the color of her eyes with fine white feathers scattered here and there making an intricate pattern. Completely extended, Radanna was in awe of them. But last lesson, Sariel had returned from her lesson dripping wet after crash diving into the pool. 

Sariel and Lucifer dipped and soared and made a beautiful sight together. When they landed, Lucifer hugged Sariel to him.

“Are you sure? I’m very good in bed…”

Sariel laughed. “Oh, I’m sure, Luci. Thanks for the lesson, and the offer. See you next week.”

Radanna kicked Lucifer in the shin. “That’s for the offer,” she said. Lucifer grabbed his shin and hopped away. Sariel laughed. “You didn’t have to kick him so hard. I’d never be with a man, and especially not that man.”

“I don’t know. He’s gorgeous. He could be one of our donors,” Radanna replied. 

“If you like him, sure, he can be a donor. But I don’t like men. They have penises, I hate penises.”

Radanna laughed. “I know. You keep telling me. It’s just that until today, I didn’t think you thought of us like...a couple.”

Sariel took Radanna’s face in her hands. She looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Ray. I always have and I always will. I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else, ever.”

“I love you, Sari.”

They kissed deeply. Then Sariel pulled away, smiling. “Let’s go home and get something to eat.”

Radanna glanced about. They were as high as they could get in Atlantis. No one could see them and with Lucifer gone they were alone. “Not yet,” she smiled. “I believe it is traditional to have sex to make a baby.” 

Sariel gasped and then pulled Ray down on the ground with her. She kissed her passionately, and began to pull her clothes off.  

 

They walked in to their quarters hand in hand. Radek was talking to Cas. They looked up when the girls came in. “Hello. How was your day?” Cas asked.

The girls giggled. Radanna blushed. “We went flying.”

Radek laughed. “Flying, eh? And was it fun?”

“Always. Dad...I’m pregnant,” Radanna blurted out. 

“Wha…  What? What are you saying? Radanna… You’ve been with a man?” 

“NO! I mean...no. It’s Sariel’s.” 

Cas looked at Sariel. “What is she talking about, Sariel?”

Sariel tilted her head to one side slightly, looking like a perfect angel, and said nothing. 

Cas frowned. “I think I know what’s going on here, and Dean is not going to be happy about this. I doubt Sam will either. Sariel, go to your room and stay there.”

Radek turned to Radanna. “And you go to your room, too.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong, Dad,” Radanna replied. Sariel just shrugged and took Ray’s hand leading her off to their room. 

Radek turned to Cas. “So, what is happening?”

Cas sat back down and sighed. “Sariel is a Nephilim. She has powers. I think she made Radanna pregnant. She took the DNA from someone and used it to impregnate Radanna. I’m so sorry, Radek.”

Radek shrugged. “Ray has always loved children. She is old enough to know her own mind. I am surprised that she took this long. But we must find out who is the father. He has a right to know that he is going to be a father.” 

Cas nodded. “I know that Sariel and Radanna are inseparable. I never thought they were this close, but I guess I can see it now. And yes, I will get Sariel to tell us who the father is.”

Radek put his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “You have always been a little blind to such things, Cas.” 

“I just hope Dean and Sam are as understanding as you are.” 

“I will handle Sam,” Radek smiled. “And Dean will be thrilled to be a grandfather again.” 

 

Sariel drew Radanna into her arms. “Well, that didn’t go as planned.”

“Sorry.”

“Why do you worry so much? We aren’t children anymore, Ray. They are only shocked because you didn’t get pregnant earlier. There are a lot of randy transitioning teenagers here. They are just trying to extend their parental authority for a little longer.”

 

The entire family made an effort to be together for their evening meal. Only work commitments kept them away and often they even took time off work to make sure that they ate together. So it wasn’t too long before Radanna and Sariel were called from their room to eat. It was hardly a punishment to be sent to their room anyway. They had the latest entertainments on hand and could call and chat to their friends. 

Dean grinned at them. “You go girls!” he said. 

“Dean!” Sam snapped at him. 

Dean just shrugged. “Get over it, It’s a done deal anyway.”

Sam sighed. He turned to Radanna. “I want to know who you took the DNA from. He deserves to know he’s going to have a baby.”

“Why?” Sariel asked. “He’s not going to raise it. We are.”

Cas frowned. “Sariel, he deserves to know. Tell us this instant.”

“William Wallace Holmes,” Radanna said before Sariel could say anything else.

“Holy fuck!” Dean exclaimed. “You chose Khan’s kid? What were you two thinking?” 

Radanna looked scared, but said, “I was thinking he was handsome and would make a nice looking father.” 

“He is kind of nice for a guy,” Sariel commented. “He’s got good genes.”

“Uh, ya think? He’s got the best genes!” Sam was almost yelling, Radek put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

“No one knows who his father is. He might have been ugly and stupid and he was probably a human,” Sariel said. “But Radanna chose him.”  

Sam shook his head. “Jesus fuck, Sariel. You don‘t know anything. I don’t even want to talk to you right now.” He got up and went to the bedroom.

Radanna burst into tears. 

Radek jumped up. “Now listen here. This is done deal. There is no going back and we must make the best of it. I will deal with Sam, but you all need to, how is it now… Calm the fuck down!” He stomped to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Sariel put her arm around Radanna and looked at her fathers. 

Dean walked to both of them and put his arms around them. “It will be fine, I promise. Don’t worry about Sam, Radek will bring him around. I love both of you.” 

Cas nodded, “As do I.” 

“Uncle Sam upset Ray,” Sariel said. “I don’t like people upsetting Ray.” She sounded so much like Cas just then that it made Dean smile. 

“And you upset Sam, and I don’t like it when people upset him. So we’re even. Now clean up this stuff.” He turned and took Cas to their bedroom. 

Sariel looked around at the rest of the family, who were either in shock or not understanding what was going on. There were a lot of kids there, thanks to Sariel, who had made sure that her fathers had 2 kids every 3 years. 

 

Radek sat down on the bed next to Sam. “Let me ask you an important question. Why are you upset? No, wait, I have not finished. Radanna is having a baby. She has not been a baby for some time. Radanna chose Sariel as her true love. This should not be any surprise. Radanna wants children. No surprise. She cares for her sisters and brothers, for Dean’s and Cas’ children and Ben’s and Ronon’s children. She loves babies. That Sariel made sure she has a baby, well that is no surprise either. Everyone who has trouble having children comes to Sariel. Sariel does not care who the father is. It is true that Sariel is reckless but never has she hurt anyone. She does not obey the rules but perhaps these rules should not count with her. We do not set a good example with children, when we have one every year. Radanna is our daughter and is fulfilling her duty to Atlantis. We need children. We have a planet to fill. We must be thankful that Gabriel is not the father.” 

Sam turned to look at him at the mention of Gabriel. 

“I think he is trying to populate the world himself,” Radek said. “Talk now.”

Sam looked into Radek’s eyes and sighed. “I know. I know everything you’re saying is the truth. I just wish Radanna was, I don’t know… straight. I wish she would fall in love with a man and get married and have babies the old fashioned way. I know it’s fucked up of me, but that’s how I feel.”

Radek roared with laughter.  He fell back on the bed, holding his sides. 

Sam frowned at first, but then it turned into a smile and then he was laughing too. “Fuck! I know, it’s completely ridiculous. And Sariel is in love with her. I know she’ll take good care of my baby.”

Radek leaned over and kissed Sam. “You are being silly. I don’t even know what is straight in this family.” Radek paused and then added, “I still not wear a dress for you.” 

Sam chuckled. “Meanie. How about lingerie? I’d love to see you in frilly panties.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“I have your babies. That is girly enough,” Radek replied. 

Sam just mumbled, “I’ll wear you down…” 

“18 years, I have not worn down.”

 

Gabriel tiptoed in. He looked around, and thankfully, everyone was already in their rooms. He really didn’t need another lecture from one of his Dads. He walked quietly to his room. When he got there, he threw himself on the bed with a smirk. The night had been especially nice. He snuck out to Lux and met up with some friends, and then picked up a sweet little guy and went home with him. 

“Gabriel,” Cas said from the corner of the room. 

“Fuck!” Gabriel swore as he jumped off the bed. 

“Certainly not,” Cas replied. 

“I’m exhausted, Dad. Can’t this wait until the morning?”

“No,” Cas replied. “Brother/son…we must talk about your children.”

“I’ve only fathered 2 so far. Cas. I’ll try to cool it, okay? I just have a powerful libido and it needs to be fed a lot. They need to get on that Omega birth control.”

“I understand this, Gabe. I have 12 children. But you must learn the consequences of your actions. You will care for your sisters and brothers for one week.  You must learn the responsibilities that come with children of your own.” 

“Oh come on, Cas! I’m only 17 for cripes sake. I have plenty of time to learn responsibility. So I have to take care of the rug rats?”

“If you create them, you must care for them,” Cas said.  

“Fine, fine. I’ll take care of my brothers and sisters for a week if it will make you and Dad happy. Can I go to sleep now?”

Cas smiled. Gabriel had never been left to care for the children for very long. He had no idea what he was in for. “Good night, Gabe.”

In the morning, Gabe got up early to see to the kids. He really wanted to do a good job, if for no other reason than to prove to Cas and Dean that he could do it. He lined the 10 kids up, in order of age, and looked them over. The two oldest were 14, next came the 11 year olds, then the 8 years olds and then the 5 year olds, and last but not least the 2 year old babies.. He thought about what he needed to do first, and then told them to get dressed while he fixed everyone breakfast.

Six of the kids came to breakfast dressed. The 5 year olds were sort of dressed. One of the 2 year olds was naked, while the other was in his pjs. 

Gabriel groaned. “Michael, help the little ones with their clothes, please.”

“Not my turn,” 14 year old Michael replied. 

 

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass who’s turn it is! Get them dressed.” The littlest ones all went “OOhhh” at Gabe’s use of the ‘ass’ word, but little did they know it was going to get so much worse. 

Gabe hadn’t been around much for breakfast for the past 2 years and before that he had never really noticed what the other kids ate. So, he prepared what he wanted for breakfast. 

The littlest 4 looked at their plates with a confused look on their faces. Gabe looked at them, and asked, “What’s the matter? Don’t you like bratwurst?” They shook their heads solemnly. Michael laughed. “They can’t eat that, Gabe! They need eggs or cereal or something.” 

Gabe sighed and went back to the kitchen. He got out cereal and poured some into 4 bowls. He added milk and carried them out and sat them in front of the kids. Then he went back to his brats. 

But the next 2 weren’t eating either. “Holy fuck. What’s the matter with you two?”

Five year old Mary began eating with relish, literally. She had tipped the entire jar of relish into her bowl.  She got three spoonfuls down before she threw up on the table. 

“Ewww. Gross!” the four smallest ones looked at the relish Mary had upchucked. Charlie started to cry, seeing her sister throw up was very upsetting to her. Gabe just groaned. He got a cloth to clean up. But while he was away getting the cloth a food fight broke out between the 11 year olds and the 8 year olds. Michael, disgusted at the whole thing, left to go eat with his cousins, who were noticeably absent along with every adult. 

Cas and Dean were peeking in from the living room, and it was all they could do not to laugh out loud. Gabe was yelling at the kids to stop throwing food and trying to clean up, while the youngest ones were taking their clothes off and running around naked again. Bobby stopped running long enough to pee himself, then started crying. 

“You little savages! You don’t act like this for Dad,” Gabe was screaming. 

Cas stepped into the room and everything stopped. 

“This isn’t fair. You had years to learn all this,” Gabe told him. 

“So did you, but you didn’t. To make it more fair, we will leave you with just 2 children to care for, since you have fathered two children,” Cas told him. 

To Gabe’s horror, Cas left him with the two youngest. Dean scooped up Mary and Charlie and took them to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Gabe sighed and picked up Bobby and put him on one hip and picked up Eileen and put her on the other hip. He went to the bathroom, sat them on the floor and started a bath. Luckily as the family had grown so had their allotment of space and they had several well equipped bathrooms. When the bath was ready, he plopped them into it. They immediately started splashing each other and Gabe. 

When they were clean and dry, Gabe carried them to their room and found them clothes. He got them dressed, and stood back to admire his handiwork. He got some toys for them and sat down on the bed to watch them play. All seemed to be going well until Bobby hit Eileen with a toy wrench. Then, war broke out, loud and with little arms and legs going everywhere. Bobby was getting the better of Eileen until she used her angel powers and Bobby got flung across the room. Gabe caught him.   

“All right! Stop! Damn it stop already.” Gabe took Bobby and put him in his crib. He picked Eileen up and put her in hers. “Nap time. Go to sleep!” 

“Bottle,” Bobby said. And while Gabe was distracted by Bobby, Eileen climbed out of her crib. 

Gabe grabbed Eileen up and carried her with him to the kitchen. He got 2 bottles ready and walked back to the room. He handed one to Bobby, then put Eileen back in her crib with the other one.

“Stay put, Eileen, I’m warning you.” He pointed a finger at her, then backed slowly out of the room. The dining room was a mess. Gabe sighed. Since no adult had returned to clean it up, he figured that it was being left up to him. He didn’t know how long it had been before he heard Eileen crying. He went in to see what the matter was and found Bobby sitting on the floor with Eileen’s bottle. His was lying in his crib empty. 

“Holy crap, you’re a pig, Bobby.” He grabbed Eileen’s bottle away from him and handed it back to Eileen, then picked up Bobby and carried him to the kitchen to get another bottle. When he had both of them in their cribs with a bottle, he went and collapsed on the couch. He was sure that he wouldn’t survive a week.

“Think he is going to live?” Dean asked.

“Live to regret it,” Michael replied without even looking up from his book as he sat on the couch in Sam’s and Radek’s living room. 

Gabe began to think about sweet little Alphie and his baby bump that was just starting to show. He was feeling a little guilty now, leaving Alphie to raise his baby alone. But he also thought about cute little Jo, and she was much further along than Alphie. He wondered how to make it right with them. He couldn’t get with both of them at the same time. He needed to think this through. He was only 17 and he didn‘t have a job yet. No job meant no accommodation allotment. He had to live with his Dads. He was beginning to see the advantage of condoms.

“What are you up too, today, Michael?” Dean asked. 

“Sentry duty in the outlands. Dr Jackson is leading an exploration team to search for a site for a new city,” Michael told them. “They asked for eyes in the sky in case of animal attack.”

“Interesting,” Dean said, not really listening, 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Michael sighed. He went to the computer screen on the wall beside the door and entered his location for the day under his name. He turned away but stopped and added the same location under Samuel’s name. Sam was 6 months older than Michael but the difference between them was remarkable. Sam’s grace was weak. He was more Augment than Angel; whereas Michael was the opposite. Michael was calm almost emotionless. He looked much older than his 14 years and acted more like the archangel that he was than the Augment body that he lived in. Samuel was emotional and immature and though his body was fast maturing, he still acted like a child. He prefered the company of the other young teens at the teen centre ‘in town’, which is what they called the main tower where the first Children’s Centre was opened. Michael had spent exactly one week in the teen centre, last year, before he walked out and joined his father’s home guard trainees. He was an excellent student, physically and mentally, and outdid the trainees in every way. Each day he grew both in body and in expertise. By the end of the class he was not only as big as the other trainees but stronger and more skilled. Though not officially a trainee, he graduated top of his class. His added advantage was that he was a skilled aviator, under his own power. 

Samuel made a face when Michael told him that he had a job that day, but he knew better than to argue with is brother. “We are going to strengthen your wings,” Michael told him. 

“I hate flying. I’m no good at it,” Sam groaned. 

“That’s because you do not fly every day. If you walked as little as you flew then you would hardly be able to stand up,” Michael told him. 

“What?” Sam frowned. 

“Have you not had your Biology 205 nano implant yet?”

“No, I chose Literature 207.” 

“Muscles not used will atrophy,” Michael told him. Michael sighed at his brother’s disinterest. “There will be food, lots of it.” Another difference between them. Michael never took to eating. A single piece of fruit, usually from the trees he grew for himself on the balconies of their apartment, a project he had started when he was only 5, would sustain him all day. Samuel, however, ate like their father, Dean, and was quickly outstripping him in food consumption. 

Their day began early. The plan was to scout out farther than ever before, looking for a place where there could possibly be another city built. Sariel came along. She needed to decide if this was where her interests lay, or if she needed a job somewhere else. Michael was secretly hoping she would join him in aerial surveillance.

They flew south along the coast. The three of them were having a blast, just soaring and swooping along. Even Samuel was enjoying himself. They weren’t as fast as the puddle jumper carrying the team but they set out first to get a good view of the layout of the land, their eyes were superior to any sensors the ship had. They found a plain nestled in a ring of mountains with two passes one to the East to the coast and the other to the western interior. The puddle jumper followed them there and landed. It was a bumpy landing and the pilot warned that he would need to check out the ship before they took off again. 

 

 

Daniel Jackson was the first out of the ship and looked up to see the three angels flying overhead. The young angels were practicing their aerobatics. He tapped his comlink. “Alright you three, get a good look at the whole plain…” he said, then frowned. “Can you hear me?” There was no reply. 

Suddenly behind him there was a flash of light and a scream, fire extinguishers filling the air with choking chemicals and the pilot was dragged out of the small ship. Their medic examined him and looked up shocked. He shook his head. By the look on the medic’s face, he had never seen a dead body before. Very few people on Atlantis had died in the past 2 decades. 

Daniel looked for the angels. He couldn’t see them for a moment and he began to panic. But then he saw a flash of wings. They were headed towards earth.

He ran to where they landed. He took in the scene, with a groan. Michael was lying on his side, eyes closed. He looked dead. Sariel was sitting next to him on the ground, looking dazed. Samuel looked fine but who knew?

Daniel ran to Michael and was relieved to hear a groan come out of him. At least he wasn’t dead. The wind was kicking up harder from the south and dirt flew in Daniel’s eyes. “What happened?” Daniel asked. 

“I was about to ask you that,” Sariel said nodding towards the ship. 

“Something shorted and started a fire. I think the pilot is dead,” Daniel told them. “And you?”

“Michael got caught in high winds. He was higher than us and a downdraft smashed him into a cliff face. Sam and I carried him this far. I think his wing is broken,” Sariel replied. “There is a storm brewing. A dust storm from the interior is clashing with a coastal storm.” 

Daniel nodded. “Let’s get to shelter. There’s some caves down below us. I’ll take Mike.” He scooped up Michael under his arm and dragged him along. Sariel and Samuel struggled along beside him. They found a cave that was big enough for the four of them to get in and sit down. 

“The others?” Michael asked with a pained voice. 

“They can take shelter in the ship,” Daniel said. He didn’t tell them that the comlinks weren’t working, he expected that they had discovered that already. 

“There...there wasn’t a storm on the radar this morning…” Michael groaned out. 

Daniel put his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Just relax. We’ll get you help as soon as the storm blows over.”

“Shields...the shields...down...home…” 

Daniel realized what he was trying to warn them of. The shields had been dropped to allow the ship and the three Angels out, they likely wouldn’t put them up again until they were all home. Without warning of the approaching storm fronts Atlantis could suffer a lot of damage before they got the shields back up, and with a ship outside the city, they wouldn’t put them up until the last moment. If the storms clashed right on the coast… Daniel looked outside the cave. “We have to warn them. Tell them to put the shields up.”

“Sari,” Michael said quietly. “Fly.”

Sariel was momentarily scared but she knew what needed to be done. She flexed her wings and soared into the wind. It buffeted her around a bit, but then she got her bearings and headed towards Atlantis. She made her way faster than she had ever flown, using all her power as an angel to speed her towards home as she navigated the winds just as Lucifer had taught her. Flying in calm air was not difficult, but handling the gusts and air drafts took a great deal of effort. She flew on, feeling small and sort of lost, but she knew what she had to do. At last, she could see Atlantis in the distance. 

She flew directly to the gate room, and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Several crewmen ran to her, but they parted for Shep.

“Storm. Bad. Puddle jumper down, Michael injured.” She managed to get it out before she passed out cold.

The medical team arrived quickly and took her to the Infirmary. Sheppard was already back in the Control Room. Atlantis was already taking a beating from the winds. He assessed the situation quickly. “Sherlock, Petrelli, Sylar teleport to the Control Room immediately. We have an emergency.” The three strongest teleporters appeared immediately and Shep filled them in. 

They looked to Sherlock for orders. He shook his head. “Our abilities are nothing against nature,” he told them. “We wait for the storms to pass.”

Dean and Cas rushed into the infirmary looking for Sariel. They were directed to a bed. She had regained consciousness, but she was still badly shaken. Dean grabbed her in a hug, which she gratefully accepted for once.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I couldn’t help Michael and Samuel. They’re with Daniel in a cave. I think Mike’s wing is broken.”

Cas put his hand on her forehead. “It’s all right, baby. You did your best, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“Don’t let Mike hear you call him Mike,” Dean warned, with a smile. “He hates it.”

Cas and Dean were displaced by Radanna who ended up lying in the bed with Sariel as the exhausted angel fell asleep.  

Cas drew Dean out of the infirmary. “She has fulfilled her destiny. She saved Atlantis. The shields are up, protecting us from the storm,” Cas told him. 

Dean sighed and kissed Cas. “I’m so proud of her. Now we just need Michael and Samuel back safely.” 

“I’ll go to them,” Cas said and vanished. 

“Damn it! I hate when he does that…”

Cas appeared in the cave, startling everyone. 

“Damn it! I hate when you do that…” Samuel said. 

He went to Michael and put two fingers to his forehead. Michael groaned but his wing straightened out immediately. “Thanks, Dad.” Cas knew that Michael must have been in a lot of pain. He had rarely called Castiel ‘Dad’. He had started calling him Father when he was only 5 and it had stuck. But Michael was so much more formal than their other children. As they sat waiting out the storm which didn’t seem like it was going to ease anytime soon. Michael looked at Castiel. 

“If I ever die, please make me a new body. I’d like to come back here,” Michael said. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

“Everyone on their best behaviour,” Cas told the children. “Mary, try not to throw up.”

The door chime rang and Dean opened the door. “Mr President, William, welcome to our home.”

“Mr Winchester,” Sherlock replied and entered with William behind him.  “I was surprised to receive your invitation.” 

They were shown to one of the least child battered couches in the living room. Dean spotted and kicked a toy out of sight. William sat nervously beside his father. He was shirtless, which Dean knew was all the fashion with the younger crowd, at least he had his trousers on. Dean tried to remember just how old this man/boy was, 15 or 16. It was really difficult to tell once they transitioned and William was putting off so much Alpha pheromone that Dean was feeling faint. He sat down opposite. Radanna brought a tray with tea makings, knowing that Sherlock prefered tea to coffee. Radek played mother to pour the tea, trying to remember just how the English prefered their tea. 

Sariel entered the living room and took one of the armchairs, deliberately. She wore a short white, backless dress which Dean imagined only stayed on by some angelic power. She was so light on her feet and sat so demurely that she might have been mistaken for one of the elven community. She had the calm serenity of one so powerful that she need not fear anything. To everyone’s surprise but Sariel, apparently, Sherlock acknowledged her with a nod. 

Sherlock looked from Sariel to her parents to Radanna and her parents. Then he frowned. “William is not yet old enough to agree to a donation to the gene pool,” Sherlock said. “He is not yet 17 and the law strictly forbids those under 18 from participating.” 

“Doesn’t stop him from donating personally,” Sariel said in such a sweet tone. 

Dean cringed, expecting a backlash from the President. 

“That is a personal matter to be decided between William and his lovers,” Sherlock stated. “It does not warrant this interview.”

William’s jaw dropped and he gasped. “Sariel, you didn’t!”

Sariel smiled. 

Sherlock turned to his son and followed his gaze to Sariel. His head suddenly snapped around to Radanna, who literally crept backwards in her chair. But Sherlock laughed. “Congratulations, William. You are a father. I will have Mycroft draw up a contract of shared custody.”

“That isn’t what we want,” Sariel said quickly.

“Then you should have checked with me before you broke the law and I would have told you that I do not give up my children or now, my grandchildren. Dr Zelenka and Mr Winchester will sign the contract on your behalf giving William equal custody, or…” He turned to Sam, “Mr Winchester, I believe you know the penalty for this? You served on the committee to design our laws for a decade. How many years will Sariel have to wear a psychic dampener? Or will we need to consult a witch to discover a spell to dampen an Angel’s power?” 

“We’ll sign the joint custody papers,” Castiel said. 

Sherlock picked up his tea cup and sipped. “Good. William, the first thing you will do is to use some of your replicator credits to get them new lounge chairs. Now, may I meet the rest of our extended family?”

Dean smiled as he suddenly realized that this was going to be to their advantage. Even with the replicator credits assigned to each child, they had been finding it difficult to keep up things that wore out. The President basically got anything he wanted and he was generous with his family. If they were now family…

Sariel chewed her fingernail. Maybe she should have asked Radanna to choose someone else, but it was too late now. 

William went to Radanna, “Don’t worry. If you want me to stay away, I will. But I’ll make sure you have everything.”

Sherlock played with the children for over an hour and they all loved his magic tricks. He didn’t even complain when Mary threw up on him. Cas was mortified but Sherlock just laughed and accepted the cloth to wipe it away. 

Radanna looked at Sariel and then at William. She whispered to William, “I don’t want you to stay away. But I can’t be with you the way you want me to.” Sariel smiled and William nodded.

Sherlock finally left, taking William with him. The papers had been signed and Sherlock shook both Dean and Cas’ hand. “If you need anything, just ask.”

The next morning, they had a visitor. “Dr Watson. I didn’t know you made house calls.”

“For family I do.”

“But no one is ill,” Dean said. 

“Sherlock said one of the children was throwing up.”

Dean sighed. “That’s just something she does. She thinks it’s a trick or something. We can’t make her stop.”

“Still, let me check her over so we can put Sherlock’s mind at rest. He is very particular about the family’s children,” John said.  

Dean went and got Mary. He carried her out and handed her to John. John smiled at her and chucked her under her chin. She promptly threw up on him. After cleaning up the vomit, he pulled out his scanner and did a full body scan.  “You must have a permanently upset tummy, Mary,” he commented. He turned to Dean. “Stop all milk. She’s lactose intolerant. In a few days she will be a changed little girl. No throwing up, and much more energy.”

Dean was amazed, and said so. “Why didn’t they find this out in the Infirmary? We took her several times.” 

“Allergies are the body’s over reaction of the immune system. She is still building that immune system. I suggest watered down fruit juice in place of milk. Bring her by the Infirmary and get a vitamin shot for her. She’s a little run down and dehydrated. Also, restrict her food for a few days so that her body has time to recover,” John told him. “And I’ll arrange for a supply of soy milk to be delivered to you every few days.”

Dean nodded his understanding of everything John had told him. He scooped Mary up when John left and tapped his comlink. 

“Dr. Watson came by to look at Mary,” he told Cas. “I’m taking her to the Infirmary for a vitamin shot. I’ll tell you all about it when I see you. What? I can’t hear you.”

“I said I am standing on the top of the tower,” Cas said. 

“What are you doing up there?” Dean asked, heading out the door. 

“They needed someone to watch over the maintenance men while they fix something.” 

“Yeah, okay. Come home when you’re done and I’ll tell you what the doctor said.” 

Dean was about to leave when the door chime sounded. 

“What now?” he grumbled. He opened the door to William, and behind him was two workers with new armchairs.

“Bad time?” William asked him.

Dean smiled. “Nah, you’re family now. I’ll give you the entry code.”  Dean got it and handed it to William. He still wished William would wear a shirt but he probably ought to get used to it. He took Mary and went to the Infirmary. Mary screamed when she got the shot even though they no longer used needles but an injector. The area of the shot swelled up quickly. Mary threw up and gasping between screaming, she inhaled some of the vomit which started her choking. 

Dean panicked, but the medics pushed him aside and went to work on her. When the doctor had cleared her throat, he put his hand over the injection site and the swelling went down. Mary calmed. 

“I know that this looked bad,” Dr Tam told Dean, “But Mary’s immune system is very strong. It immediately recognized the serum as foreign and started to fight it. The only other child I have seen with an immune system this strong was Michael. One of your own, I believe. If you have no trouble bring her back in 3 months, but if she continues to throw up or has any other trouble bring her in or call for the doctor.” 

“Any sign of her wings yet?” Dean asked. 

“No, she is an ordinary human child. I wouldn’t be surprised if she turns out to be an immune,” Simon said. 

Dean drew her into his arms and she quieted down immediately. She clung around his neck and sniffed. Dean kissed her forehead. “Let’s go home, sweetie.”

When they got back, William was still there, sitting in one of the new armchairs and talking with Sariel. “So I have to take child rearing lessons, not just a nano, but actual practice, and a quarter of all my replicator points go to the baby,” he growled.

Sariel sighed. “I’m sorry I got you into this. I should have thought about it better. But Radanna wanted a baby and she liked you and we just did it. I’m glad you don‘t hate me.”

William shrugged. “My Dads have lots of kids, hoards of them. I’ve actually had lots of practice. What’s one more?”  

Sariel smiled at him. Just then Radanna came in, and stopped. She looked from William to Sariel and back again.

“Relax, Ray. We’re getting along fine,” Sariel told her.

“I just can’t believe that I’m a father and I’ve never had sex,” William groaned. 

“You’ve never had sex?” Radanna asked. 

“Nope. It sucks being a Holmes.” 

“I guess everyone who knows you knows who you are and are sort of afraid of your fathers,” Sariel said.

“They aren’t any different than anyone else’s fathers, you know,” William told her. 

Both Ray and Sariel laughed. “Oh sure, they’re not. Just the President and saviour of the people. Even I’m intimidated by them.” 

“You want to know the truth?” William asked. 

Both the girls nodded. 

“Sherlock is just a guy who is terrified of losing his family. He is Aspergic. He doesn’t know how to interact with people and depends on John to tell him what to do around people. He is madly in love with his husbands and wives and as protective of his children as any other mother.”

Sariel and Ray nodded. “Okay, I believe you, Will. I’m still sorry I got you into this. But you’ll be welcome to see the baby whenever you want. We’re not going to cut you out.,” Ray told him.

“Don’t suppose you know of something I can do to earn more replicator points.  I have to finish getting this set.” He pointed to the armchair he was sitting in. 

The girls gggled. “No, you don’t. It’s fine. Use your points on something useful. Something for yourself,” Sariel told him. “We’re used to the furniture just the way it is.”

“I was saving up points for the holodeck. But Dad says I have to get you a new set of couches. He said it was time I learnt responsibility. He’s even enrolled me in your father’s training classes. So instead of the holodeck, I get beat up for real. The oldies can’t let go of the war. We don’t have any enemies any more why do we need so much security? We really need more Children’s Centres and people trained in Children’s Services.  Did you know that we have reached 1 million people and 2 thirds of them are under 15?” 

“I’m thinking of taking a career in Children’s Services. I want to become a Centre attendant in the baby’s nursery,” Radanna said. 

“That’s news to me.  What happened to studying medicine?” Sariel asked. 

“I can do both,” Radanna said. 

Sariel just shook her head. “You are too ambitious for your own good. Pick one and be done with it.”

Dean came out of the nursery, having gotten Mary settled down with a cup of watered down fruit juice. He sat down and sighed. “So what are we talking about?” William stood up. 

“I need to be going. Nice to see you,. Mr. Winchester.” 

“Dean,” Dean said. 

“Yes, Mr Dean.”  Dean rolled his eyes but let it go.

Cas came in shortly after William left. The girls went to their room. Cas bent over and kissed Dean.

“So, tell me what happened.” Dean told him what happened and what the problem was with Mary. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Cas said. 

“It’s okay, Cas, I handled it. I’m just glad that we know what is wrong with her now. It really is paying off, having Sherlock as part of our extended family.”

“So long as that does not include our bedroom,” Cas replied. 

Dean chuckled. “I know he’s a randy sort, but I doubt he’s be interested in our bedroom activities.”

“Good.” Cas went to the kitchen and made fresh coffee. 

Dean followed him. “I’ve been thinking. I’m sort of worried that Sariel is getting ready to make me pregnant again. I don’t think I’m ready.” 

Cas grabbed the decaffeinated coffee out of the cupboard. “You don’t have to worry, Dean. She will keep her word. Only one of us pregnant at a time.”  

Dean looked at the decaf and then at Cas. “Cas! You’re… pregnant?”

“Last night. I was not certain because there are so many angels in our home, but I was the only one on the tower this morning...only one of two.”  

Dean hugged him tight. “Oh baby, I’m so happy. I mean, I wasn’t sure but of course, I’m thrilled. You are so beautiful when you’re pregnant.”

“I have decided to quit work and become a full time mother. Michael is ready. He will take over for me. Even half Augment, his angelic powers are stronger than mine. I do not think the the rule of being 18 years applies to him. He is more angel than Augment.”  

Dean broke out into a face-splitting smile. He scooped Cas up and hugged him again. “Oh baby, that makes me happier than you can possibly know. This is wonderful news!”

“Unfortunately, that means we will not have my replicator points.”

Dean danced him around the kitchen. “Are you kidding me? Sherlock won’t let us lack for anything!”

“Perhaps Radanna will ask William to ask his father to amend the application of replicator points to give full time mothers equal points. It is harder to rear children as it is for the Children’s Centre attendants to care for them for 6 hours a day.  We should receive 4 times as many points since it is a 24 hour a day job.”

Dean laughed. “Women have been fighting that one forever.”

They were interrupted by a city wide announcement. “Nominations for the Teen representative on the Council will now be accepted. Nominees must be between 13 and 17 years old and already transitioned. Nominations will be accepted from anyone 13 years and over. Nominations will be open for one week. Live in Peace.”

Radanna and Sariel looked up from their computer pads. “Let’s nominate Billy,” Sariel said. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ronon and Ben's children, learn more about William Wallace and Michael remembers his life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

“The President is giving a 12 week lecture series,” Dean said to the gathered family. “We have 10 places reserved for our family. Since there are only 200 places available, I think we are very privileged. I am keeping one of these for me. Who else is in?” He was met with silence. “I counts towards your education. The only difference is that you don’t get nanites injections for this. You have to actually think the old fashioned way. There is no test. But you are obliged to attend every lecture for the full length of the lecture. Also it includes 10 movies.”  

“I’d like one, and one for Radanna,” Sam said. “This would be very important for our social standing. Since Sariel put us in an awkward position, I think that she should go as well.”

“Agreed,” Dean said. Sariel groaned. “And don’t even think of dropping out after your birthday. The President can still have you arrested.” 

Sariel sighed and took a ticket. Radek took one and Ronon and Ben took two. 

“That’s more like it,” Dean said. 

“May I have one?” Michael asked.

“Still have two left,” Dean commented. 

Cas took one. Ben’s and Ronon’s daughter Teyla took the other. The family looked at her. She had always been so quiet and reserved that they nearly forgot that she was even there. “I’ve been nominated for Teen Rep on the Council. I should appear...available and involved,” she told them.   

“You chose Government studies again?” Cas asked. 

“Yes,” Teyla replied. “And History. I find it interesting that humans are so stupid.” 

Dean laughed. “That they are.”

Teyla was the brains of the family. As smart as all the children were, Teyla was smarter. Sariel really liked her, but she was such a goody two shoes that they didn’t hang out at all. Teyla resisted all attempts to get her to do something a little naughty. Still, Sariel liked her.

“All the nominees have been invited to attend. I don’t think most of them will,” Teyla said. 

Later that night, Teyla was sitting with her sisters. The littlest, Chewi, was playing tea party with her dolls, but the rest were very excited about Teyla going to the lecture series.

“Do you think you’ll meet the President?” Sany asked.

Teyla smiled. “I’ve already met him. He’s very nice. He is part of our extended family, after all.”

Sana’s jaw dropped. “That’s who your secret boyfriend is! You’ve been dating Billy!” she squealed like only a 14 year old girl could. 

“Hush, Sani. That is no one’s business and you better mind your mouth,” Tif said. “She doesn’t want anyone to know. Papa would not approve.”

“You better not get pregnant,” Sana told her. “Dad would kill him, and then the President would kill us all!”

“Sana! That is not your concern. But I am not having sex with anyone, just so you know.” Teyla frowned. It wasn’t because Billy hadn’t tried.

“Why not? You’ve transitioned,” Sana asked. 

“This is not up for discussion,” Teyla told her. “Go to bed.” 

“You don’t tell us anything,” Tif growled. She took Chewi’s hand and the went off to their bedroom. Oni followed.

Oni Sana Teyla Tif Chewi

Braeden-Winchester-Dex

 

Ben was lying on the bed frowning. He was staring at a picture of his girls which had a random background added. “I want a boy,” he announced when Ronon came out of the bathroom. 

“I believe we have had this discussion before,” Ronon replied.

“Chewi is 7. She’ll start her formal education soon. She’ll move out of the Nursery section of the Children’s Centre. It won’t be much longer before Tif moves to the Teen Centre. If Teyla is elected to the Council, she’ll get her own place. I want a boy who looks like me. We have the technology. Why do we have to leave it to chance?”  

Ronon sighed. He hated the idea of having technology choose the sex of his child. But Ben had wanted a boy since Oni was born. He sighed again.

“Fine. I’ll look into it.” 

Ben grabbed him in a huge hug. “Thank you! You won’t regret it when you have a little boy tagging after you.”

“What makes you think it will be any different than our girls?”

Ben looked away, not able to face Ronon.  “I know that it isn’t right. But...look, I’ve had trouble with the Children’s Centre more than a few times. You know how they change attendants every day because of the parents serving their compulsory day. Well, they put them on the front desk ‘cause that way they don’t have to be trained. I’ve had to argue that I am their mother.”

Ronon frowned. “I know. But there’s nothing I can do about that. I hate it too. Sherlock needs to change some things and the Children’s Centre is one of them.”

“Is it so much to ask for one of my children to look like me?” Ben asked. 

“I know, Ben. I can’t help it that they all look like me. It’s just strong genetics. And you are their mother and anyone who matters knows that.”

“I have already talked to Dr Suresh. He wants a fresh genetic sample from you, the girls and me,” Ben told him. 

Ronon turned away so Ben couldn’t see him roll his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’ll make an appointment. Anything to make you happy.” 

Ben bounced off the bed onto Ronon’s back, hugging him and wrapping his legs around him. “Thank you!” He had never stopped being the teenage boy that Ronon had fallen in love with at first sight. Teyla was more mature than Ben in many ways. But Ben had always been a good parent and Ronon had no complaints. He growled and backed up against the bed, shaking Ben off and then straddling his thighs. “When are you in heat next?” 

“In 2 weeks.”

“Good,” Ronon told him. “Plenty of time to practice making a baby without actually making a baby.”

Ben laughed. “When have we not practiced?” 

Ronon bit Ben’s ear. “One can never get too much practice, Omega.”

“Well, lube up, Alpha, cause I ain’t in heat.”  

A week later, Ronon and Ben sat in Dr Suresh’s waiting room. 

“I hate genetic testing,” Ronon grumbled. 

“Hey, you promised. I want a boy this time.”

Dr Suresh walked in and sat down at his desk. “I have been studying your genetic profiles and I have some bad news.” 

Ben groaned. Ronon took his hand.

“If you have a child naturally, there is a high chance that not only will it be a girl but it will tend towards Ronon. The only way to have a boy who looks like Ben, is to eliminate Ronon’s genetics.”

Ronon jumped up. “NO! My Omega will not have sex with anyone else.” 

Mohinder put up his hands. “NO! NO! That isn’t what I am suggesting. What I am proposing is a clone of Ben.”  

Ben opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Ronon just stared at the doctor. Finally, Ben managed to say, “A clone?” 

When Mohinder was less scared that Ronon was going to rip him to pieces, he replied, “Yes. I can easily clone you and you can carry the clone like your own child.”  

Ronon asked, “You would put the baby in Ben’s uterus? Just like a regular baby?”

The doctor nodded. “It would be a regular baby, just not having any of your genetics.”

Ben asked, “I’m going into heat next week. When would you need to do this?”

“Before you go into heat is best,” the doctor replied. “Come back within an hour of waking tomorrow and I can harvest an egg then.”  

Ben walked out smiling but Ronon looked like he’d been hit by a truck. When they got home, Dean, Cas and Radek were sitting in the common area.

Cas took a look at Ronon and asked if everything was alright.

Ronon looked up. “I don’t know,” he replied. They had become accustomed to family talks, sharing information and getting feedback from those closest to them. Only the teen children seemed to find comfort in secrecy. Ronon and Ben took their usual seat. 

Ben began to tell them what happened at the doctor and what they had decided to do. Everyone listened respectfully. 

“I just don’t know what I think,” Ronon said honestly. 

“We can put this off to decide another time,” Ben offered but looked disappointed.  

“But you are still going to want to do it,” Ronon said.

“Yes.”

“Then we do it. Tomorrow. I just need some time to get used to the idea that I won’t be the father.”

Cas spoke up. “Ronon, you’ll still be the baby’s father. It takes more than genes to make a man a father. You’ll love this baby and raise him right. You are his father.”

Dean and Radek nodded their agreement.

“Even though your mother didn’t think I was your father, I still thought of you as my son long before I was told about the genetics test,” Dean told Ben. 

Ben scooted up into Ronon’s lap and put his arms around Ronon’s neck. “Of course you’ll be our baby’s father. If you feel like you won’t be, then I won’t do it.”

“It is my duty as your Alpha to give you what you want, what you need,” Ronon said.

“It’s your duty to yourself to do what you think is right,” Ben replied. 

“You could adopt,” Cas told them. 

“Really?” Dean asked. “Are there any children on Atlantis without parents?” 

“A few,” Cas told him. “Not many but some children have parents who died.”

“I did not know this. This must be corrected immediately. I will talk to Sam,” Radek announced. 

Everyone smiled. Typical of Radek to take a thing like this to heart.

But then Ronon spoke up. “I have decided. We will have the baby, the clone. My Omega wants a child, a boy, to look like himself. We’ll do it.”

Ben kissed him. The others crept out of the room to leave them alone. 

William Wallace Holmes had been invited to dinner that evening and everyone was trying too hard to impress him. Sariel and Radanna had been trying to find out what his favourite foods were without success. The younger children had all been put in the children’s Centre for the night, so only the adults and older teens were present. 

William was trying to get everyone to relax but with minimal success. Finally he just stood up and yelled, “STOP!” Everyone froze. “This is ridiculous,” Billy said. “I’m just a kid, here for dinner with my extended family. Stop trying to impress me and just let’s eat.”

“You haven’t eaten anything,” Sariel pointed out.

Billy sighed. “Because I don’t eat,” he replied almost shyly. “I’m a Fang.” 

Radanna, Sariel and Teyla gasped. The adults just looked embarrassed.

“You should have said something,” Radek scolded him. “We would have had blood for you.”

“You were kind enough to invite me to dinner. I never get to go to dinner.”

Cas said, “Never?” Billy just shook his head.

“Well, that will change starting now,” Radek said. “You just come to dinner every Sunday. And we will have blood for you next time.”

“Really?” Billy asked. “You don’t mind?”

Dean smiled at him. “Of course we don’t mind. You’re part of the family.”

“People are usually scared of me because I’m a Fang. That’s why I don’t tell anyone.”

“That is just silly,” Radek said. “To be afraid of a boy. What is wrong with people?”

Sam smiled at Radek. “Not everyone is as understanding as you are, baby.” but Radek just shook his head. 

The evening went well from that moment on. When Billy left, it was with a promise that he’d be back on Sunday for dinner. 

Michael was talking to Sariel in the smaller living room that Dean and Cas shared with their children. He stood, as he often did over these past months, staring out the windows into the night sky. “Just remember what is important to a child.”

“Do you remember?” Sariel asked. 

He turned and frowned.

“It seemed like just a few months ago that you were a little boy. But have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” Sariel asked. “It’s like you went to bed a child and woke up a man.”

“I was a little boy just a few months ago,” he replied. “I went to bed that night a confused, sick human child, and I woke up an Augment. The first thing I did that morning was go out on the roof and jump off. I flew around the city for almost an hour. I watched the sun rise. I watched the black grass turn red, the light reflect off the silver leaves of the trees in the northern forest, the brilliant orange of the desert sands to the south shifting in the morning heat. The sky under the dome is blue, but out there it is more colours than a rainbow. The city lights dimmed and went out as the sunlight hit them. And do you know what I felt? Power! You transitioned. You must have felt it.”

He took a step towards her. “Why didn’t you tell me? WHY?! Why didn’t Gabriel tell me? I didn’t just wake up an Augment. I woke up an Angel. I remember it all, Sariel. The lies, the broken promises, the deceit. They sent me to Hell.  HELL. They lied to me and sent me to hell, not to fight a fallen angel, not to fight Father’s enemy, but to cage a pretender. They came for Sam. They even came for Lucifer, of at least the demon that called himself Lucifer. But not for me. I was abandoned, forgotten, left alone in the dark, until I rotted away over millennia. If ‘Chuck’,” Michael spat his name mockingly, “exists in this universe, then I am going to kill him.”

“What?...What do you mean? This universe?” Sariel asked.

“Don’t you see it?” Michael asked. “Can’t you feel it? This universe isn’t the one we remember. We’ve been born into a different universe. This is only 2 decades old at most. It is all new.” 

 

 

Michael remained angry. He quit talking to Dean, Sam and Cas altogether. When they attempted to talk to him, he would turn and walk away. They had a family meeting to figure out what was wrong.

Sariel sighed. “He remembers. He remembers everything. Being in the cage, being abandoned. He remembers Cas saving Sam but not him. He’s hurting and he’s angry.”

“He has to let go of the past,” Cas said. 

“Cas, he’s a 14 year old child who has just remembered being betrayed, remembers being alone and abandoned for longer than most of us can even conceive of. Dean and I know what it is like in Hell,” Sam said. 

“He’s full of raging hormones that he doesn’t know what to do with,” Radek commented. “It is hard enough to be 14, but to have such knowledge…”

No one knew what to do to help him. They discussed different strategies but each one was dismissed. Finally they agreed to just wait and see what happened. It wasn’t a good solution, but it was the best they could come up with.

Michael started spending more and more time away from their quarters. Finally, Dean had enough.

“MIchael, I want to talk to you.”

Michael just turned away.

“Damn it, Mike, I’m still your father and I need you to listen to me! Sit down.”

Michael stopped and turned to Dean with a sigh. He didn’t sit. 

Dean ran his hand over his face. “I know you’re angry at us. I know you remember everything. But that was a lifetime ago. We were all different people then. We were trying to stop the apocalypse. We did the best we knew how. But now, you’re my son and I love you.”

“Adam was your brother. Did you try to save him?” Michael asked. 

Dean frowned. “Adam was not my brother by the time he went into the cage. He was your vessel and he was destroyed.”

“He is a tortured innocent soul in Hell. You and Sam, you paid for your sins. But Adam was an innocent who was tricked by my brothers and sisters into thinking that he was doing something great, doing God’s will, just as I had done God’s will since the beginning. Chuck the jerk, the slaver. We are his toys.”  

Dean took a deep breath to steady himself. “It sounds like your beef is with Chuck, not us. We were all just doing what we thought would save humanity. And I don’t think Chuck is in charge anymore. I don’t know where he is but he isn’t in heaven.”

“But I still have all this anger built up inside me and I don’t know what to do with it,” Michael said. “I’m not angry with you. I’m just angry. I’m afraid of being around any of you, because I know my power and I know my anger and I don’t want you, any of you to be hurt by it.”

Dean grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “I may have some ideas about how you can get that anger out. Just answer me; do you trust me?”

Michael nodded, tears beginning to spill out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

“Then let me help.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Michael grabbed Dean as he wavered on the edge on the roof of the tower and pulled him back a few feet. “Careful, Father,” he said. “I might not be quick enough to catch you before you smash into one of the shorter buildings.”  He stood between Dean and the edge and extended his wings to their fullest, 12 or 13 feet at least. Dean watched the black feathers rustle in the wind and the look on Michael’s face was freedom. “Turn around.”

“What?” 

“Trust me. Turn around.”

Dean did.

Michael slipped his arms under Dean’s and across his chest. Then he simply dropped backwards off the roof. They free fell for only a few seconds before Michael turned and Dean was looking straight down at the city. Michael’s arms were strong and secure so despite the fact that he was hanging hundreds of feet in the air, Dean knew he wouldn’t fall. 

Michael soared over the city. It was exhilarating for both of them. Dean was proud of his son, and Michael was caring for his Father. It was a shared experience neither of them would ever forget. 

When Michael finally put Dean’s feet back on the roof, he smiled. “I much prefer you as my father, than Chuck. He was an awful parent.”  

Dean laughed out loud at that. “Well, yeah, I know he sort of sucked ass. But he always wanted to do what was best, he just never knew what that was. But I’m really glad you’re my son, too.”

Michael folded his wings and sat down on one of the chairs that had somehow made it to the roof. “I guess, that he had no example. I was his first, you know. An experiment. He didn’t know what to do with me. I think he gave me life quite by accident.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, he certainly didn’t have any role models or guide book to go by. And he must have thought you were pretty special, because he made a lot more angels.”

“It was more like he was trying to perfect his invention. We were slaves. Our purpose was to do his bidding and we were programmed to do just that. It wasn’t until Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar, not that idiot you knew as Lucifer, that we learnt about freedom. 

“Cas had a lot to do with that as well. He really was the first one to rebel. I was always really proud of him for that.”

“Team Freewill,” Michael said. “Still we owe it to Lucifer that Castiel would even imagine it possible. And you.” Michael tilted his head as he regarded Dean. “You just couldn’t understand how alike you and Castiel were. You didn’t understand that Samuel could go against your father’s wishes just as much as you couldn’t understand that Castiel wouldn’t. Or at least had a hard time doing so. I thought you were an idiot.”

Dean grinned. “I was an idiot. No arguments there. But listen,” Dean’s voice got quiet, “you need to talk to Cas. He’s really hurting because he thinks you hate him. And he loves you more than anything.”

“He loves YOU more than anything,” Michael corrected. “I don’t hate him. He is my soul brother and my father. I told him to make me a new body, if this one ever dies. I want to be your son, his son. So what are your ideas to tame my anger?”

Dean smiled. “How about going to the gym with your old man? We can fight it out, really take each other on. It can’t hurt.”

“Close your eyes. I will show you what would happen if I let out my anger on you,” Michael said. “Don’t be afraid. It’s just a mental projection.”

Dean closed his eyes. 

  
  


Dean gasped and opened his eyes. 

“The morning after I transitioned, I went to the teen centre wanting to join in with my friends who had already transitioned. But I didn’t fit in. I didn’t fit because I am an Angel, not an Augment. They were all talking about their cool new powers and I just remembered all the war and bloodshed and the worst things possible that my abilities could be used for. I remembered being a General and leading wars in which millions died. And I knew that Chuck could have stopped all of it. Angelic isn’t sweet and innocent and good. I was a warrior. It was my job to kill without question.  My childhood friends were playing parlour tricks while I was trying not to think them all out of existence. I came to you that day, Father. That’s the day I started training as a home guard. I remember you welcoming me as if I was a child who had come to work with his dad for the day.”

Dean felt such pain for his son. But there was nothing he could do and that just made him sadder. He wanted to take Michael’s pain away, but he had no way to do it. He wondered if Cas could wipe his memory the way he had wiped Lisa and Ben’s all those years ago. He wondered if that was even okay to do. He needed to talk it out with Cas.

Michael smiled. “I’m an Angel, Dad,” Michael said. “You can’t wipe my memory. There aren’t any other angels here that could recondition me and certainly not to that extent.” 

Dean had a single tear run down his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I’m sorry that Sariel ever started this. She meant well, but she couldn’t have foreseen what pain this would cause you. I’d do anything to make this better for you.”

“You have. I have so many wonderful memories of being a child, of you caring for me.” Michael laughed, “The day you discovered I had wings and then I hid them from you when you went to get Castiel.”

Dean laughed. “You were such a shit for that, Cas thought I was just imagining them. He gave me a hard time for days until he saw them too.

“What did you expect? My only peer example was Gabriel.” 

Dean laughed. This was a different side of Michael than Dean had seen. Michael was both son and friend now. 

Later that night, in bed, Dean told Cas all about his time with Michael.

“I really feel closer to him than ever before. It was rough but it was wonderful too.”

“Perhaps…” Cas began. “He can’t fight you but if you teach me the way you teach the home guard I could help him release some of his tension.” 

Word got around fast and the gallery of the gym that the Home Guard used filled up when Castiel and Michael faced off.  “I have Sylar standing by to heal your bodies in case of any problems,” Dean told them. “No wings. No attacking while your opponent is on the floor. No killing.” They both looked at Dean at the last sentence. The gym had been completely cleared and even Dean left for the gallery.  

Cas and Mike squared off. They circled each other for a few moments, each gauging the other. Then Michael lunged. Cas easily sidestepped and Michael fell to the floor. He jumped up, frowning. Cas wiggled his fingers at him as if to say, ‘come on, that all you got?’

Michael grabbed Cas and flung him across the room. Cas landed in a heap but jumped right up. 

“Stop, playing and get on with it,” someone yelled from the gallery.

Michael raised his hand and Dean could feel the static in the hairs on the back of his neck. Suddenly he flung a ball of energy at Cas. It hit Cas right in the chest and he fell down. Dean jumped up but Cas was getting back to his feet. 

Cas smiled at Michael. He just stood there. Michael produced another ball of energy and Cas let him. But when he flung it as Cas. Cas put up his hand and it just disintegrated. 

“Not using up much energy here, Father,” Michael said.

“I let you rot in Hell,” Cas said. Dean cringed. 

“Yes, you did.” Michael roared and unleashed two balls of energy. 

Cas snapped his fingers and they both just disappeared. 

Michael rushed at Cas physically and tackled him. They literally flew in a tangle of limbs into the air and crashed down again, rolling across the room.

Michael had his hands around Cas’ throat. Cas grabbed his wrists but was unable to release Michaels hold.

“That’s not how you break that hold, Father. Bring your hands up between my wrists and force them outwards,” Michael told him. 

Cas clearly heard him but he didn’t break the hold. He just lay there, and Michael was choking him. Dean jumped up again and began to run towards the stairs down from the gallery.

But then Michael released his hold. He started to cry. Cas sat up and put his arms around his weeping son.

“Don’t leave me again,” Michael cried. 

“I will never leave you again. I swear. I love you.”

Gone was the powerful angel and the young teen clung to his father for comfort. When Dean got to them, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around both of them.

The gallery of people seemed suitably impressed with the fight, though a lot less damage was done than they expected. No one left without hoping that they never had to come up against either of them. 

The family went down into the gym to be with Michael, Dean and Cas. Dean felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder. He reached with his hand and covered it. 

It was Gabriel who finally helped Michael to his feet. They all stood up and walked out of the gym as a family. “Family day at the beach?” Gabe asked. Michael grinned. 

They all went to a private beach where nudity was permitted, No one had any problem with seeing each other naked. They splashed around in the surf and Gabriel went body surfing. 

 

Michael took the opportunity to wash his wings. It was one of the things that was nearly impossible to do in the showers on Atlantis. 

 

 

They ended up washing each other’s wings. It was fascinating to watch, and Dean, Sam and Radek couldn’t take their eyes off the sight. 

Radanna took great care to wash Sariel’s wings from behind, while Adam and Ivan being human children just played in the shallows with Aiden. Dean Jr and Sam Jr had not yet transitioned but they were daring each other into deeper water braving the waves.

“It’s time we told him,” Dean said. 

“Are you sure this is a good time? He is going through a rough spell,” Cas replied as they sat together on the beach watching the children. 

“I don’t think we should keep it from him any longer. We put off telling him when he transitioned. If we keep putting it off when are we going to tell him?” Dean asked. 

“Never,” Cas said. “He is our son, we raised him.”

“He has a right to know,” Dean said. “Call him.”  

*Michael, come here,* Cas called him mentally. 

Dripping wet and completely naked, Michael came to stand in front of his fathers, blocking the sun as he extended his wings and shook the water from them. “I love being out here. It is so restricting flying inside the dome,” he said. “Everything is so much more intense out here. The colors, the sun, the heat, the wind. Out here, I can feel the planet growing.”

“Sit down,” Dean said. “We have something to tell you.” 

Michael sat down facing them. “Father?”

“This is going to be a bit of a shock. But with everything that is happening in your life just now, I think it’s time for you to know,” Dean said. 

Michael waited patiently. 

“You are adopted.”

“I’m not your son?” Michael asked, frowning.

“You’re the son of Lucifer Morningstar,” Cas told him. 

Dean was quick to add, “But of course you’re our son in every way that counts. Just not biologically.”

Michael bowed his head and stared at the sand. He was silent for a while before he stood up. “Thank you for telling me. But it makes no difference.” He turned and ran into the sea. 

Dean sighed. “Well, that went better than I thought it would. I would have at least asked about his parents.”

Cas nodded. “I suspect he will. Eventually. But right now, He seems to have accepted it and that’s all that matters.”

They watched him play in the waves with his brother and cousin, every now and then rescuing Sam Jnr from a wave that was too big for him. Dean Jnr took after his father. He was extraordinarily tall and overly muscled for his age. 

When it was time to go home, they dressed and walked back towards Atlantis. Dean held Cas’ hand, and Michael walked beside them. 

“I did wonder that I seemed to be the same age as Sam but we aren’t twins,” Michael said suddenly. 

“We should have told you sooner, I guess. But it just never seemed like the right time. We adopted you a week after Sam was born.”

“Who was my mother?”

“Lucifer was your mother. We suspect Sariel. But no one knows who your father is, not even Lucifer,” Cas replied. 

Michael stopped dead in his tracks. “Sariel did this?” 

“We don’t know for sure. She was very young and she wanted bodies for all the angels. Cas had just given birth and she was under strict orders not to get me pregnant for a while after that.”

“But you got pregnant on the Enterprise, with Sam. Lucifer must have been pregnant when he went into the cryopod.”

“No, you had been put in an artificial womb,” Dean told him. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “There was this, well, orgy on the Enterprise. Khan orchestrated it. It’s along story.”

“Then how could it have been Sariel? She was on the TARDIS. And Lucifer is an Alpha,” Michael frowned. 

“We honestly don’t know, Michael. The only reason we thought it had something to do with Sariel is that they had come into contact on Atlantis before we left Earth. And I am the only other Alpha who has had a child, I mean carried a child,” Cas said.  

“Has anyone asked Sariel about it?”

“She doesn’t remember one way or the other,” Dean said.

“Atlantis DNA records?” Michael asked. 

“Turned up nothing,” Dean told him. 

“Thank you for adopting me,” Michael said. “I can’t imagine being raised by Lucifer.” 

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what we said. And we were the obvious choice because of me being an angel and our children being angelic.”

Michael grinned. “I’m glad that you told me. It eases my mind in more ways than you know.” He glanced at Sariel. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to talk to Lucifer. Sam and Dean meet with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwernos

Mazikeen looked up at Michael. “We’re closed and you’re under age.”

“I know. Where’s Lucifer?” Michael asked.

Mazikeen looked him up and down. “So, what’s your business with him?”

Michael just looked at her. “It’s personal.”

“You’re too young to have personal business with Lucifer,” Mazikeen replied. 

“Where is he?” Michael asked. 

Mazikeen turned and yelled, “Lucifer! Some young punk to see you.”

Lucifer came out of his office.

“Michael, what are you doing here?” Lucifer looked concerned. “Your fathers know you are here?”

Michael smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Not exactly. But they told me everything. How you’re my real mother.”

Mazikeen looked shocked, and Lucifer turned to her and said, “Go, I’ll lock up.”

Mazikeen started to say something but Lucifer held up his hand. “I said go.” 

She turned and left.

“Mother and brother. Guilty on both accounts. Are you here to punish me for not being mother of the year?” Lucifer asked. “Blame that sister of yours, of ours actually. Have you remembered who you are?”

Michael just looked at him. “I’m not here to punish you. And you don’t know for sure that Sariel was responsible. I have remembered who I was.” He put emphasis on the ‘was’.

“Oh it was Sariel alright. You see I have had this body for a very long time. I acquired it in hell. It was male then, it was male right up until little Sariel decided to play her tricks with it and as soon as you were removed from me, it was male again. So I can say from that, that it was Sariel who was responsible for me getting pregnant. If you have come to find out who your father is, then you’re out of luck. It could have been anyone of at least 30 men that I slept with at the time.”

Michael frowned. “I don’t care who my father was, and that’s a good thing because apparently you were a slut. I actually came to thank you.”

“Well, you are very welcome for whatever I did right.”

“You gave me up. You let Dean and Castiel adopt me and they were the best parents I could have had,”

“Since it is truth telling time, I didn’t let them adopt you. I tried to abort you but you were stubborn. So they transferred you to one of those artificial wombs. From there I really didn’t care what happened to you. I’ve never wanted children. I really don’t understand why anyone would.”   

Michael flinched when he heard Lucifer tried to abort him. “Well, it all turned out for the best, I guess. Sariel really made a mistake choosing you. You’re pathetic.”

“Just a different outlook on life, Michael. Now wander on back to your nursery and don’t come back for another 2 years at least,” Lucifer told him. 

Michael turned and left. He walked a way away and then he sat down on a bench and started to cry. It really made him mad that he let Lucifer get to him that much. He wiped the tears away angrily and went home.

Gabriel sat down beside him. “Went to see Lucifer, huh?” 

Michael turned and looked at him. “How did you know?”

Gabe shrugged. “Not difficult to guess. Your eyelashes are still wet. Not much makes you cry.” 

“He’s a pig.”

“That’s insulting the animal.”

“He’s undisciplined, uncaring,” Michael raged.

“A pig, yes, I get it. What did you expect? That he’d have some sort of sob story about how much he wanted you and how it hurt to give you up? He’s not your father, Michael. Sariel just borrowed a bit of DNA to create a body for you.”  

“Sariel meddled with us all. I’m kind of angry at her right now, but I’ll get over it. It was just painful to hear that he tried to abort me.”

Gabe gripped his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to the holodeck and beat the shit out of something. That always makes you feel better.” 

Michael smiled. “Thanks bro, You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I’ll even let you win.”

“I always win.”

“I let you.”

“No you don’t. You are just a shitty warrior.”

“So I don’t like to fight, I’m a lover, not a fighter. But come on anyway, maybe you’ll let me win one.”

“No, I don’t think so. You don’t learn by winning.”

“I don’t learn by losing either. You should know that by now.”

“I like it when the safeties are off. I don’t get to use my skills to the fullest otherwise. I have to hold back with fighting and in the holodeck the program adjusts to my level, so I am never really challenged. I can’t get hurt even if I barely defend myself. Winning or losing on the holodeck is meaningless.”

Gabe just clapped him on the shoulder. “If you think I’m going up against you with the safeties off, you’re nuts, I don‘t want to get exploded or killed, thank you very much.”

“Let’s team up together against the Orc army,” Michael said. 

“Now that sounds like a plan,” Gabe smiled.

“Sam and Dean can join our team, and what about William?” 

“I like it! Let’s contact William to meet us there. I’ll get the kids.”

“Kids?” Michael asked. “We are only 2 years younger than you.”  

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But give me some credit, I need to feel older and wiser.”

“You have always played the fool, Gabe.”

“Played? I AM the fool,” Gabe laughed. 

*Never to me. Remember I know your bravery,* Michael thought. 

Sam and Dean Winchester, the seniors not the juniors, didn’t even know that President William Sherlock Scott Holmes had an office. Once they discovered he did, it made sense, because he was after all the President. But how they found out that he had an office and where it was, was by being summoned there. 

“What did we do now?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe it’s about Radanna and Sariel?” Sam replied. 

“Then why weren’t Radek and Cas summoned as well?”

Mycroft Holmes walked past them in the foyer of the Council Chambers and frowned at them. 

“Well, it can’t be that bad or he would have had us teleported into space,” Dean muttered. 

“Legally, they have to tell us first unless we pose an immediate threat to the populace,” Sam replied. 

“Well, thank goodness I have my lawyer with me,” Dean replied. 

As the entered the outer office, the President’s secretary announced them. “Please go right in,” he told them. 

Sherlock was standing with his back to them out on the balcony overlooking the ocean. They waited in his office. It was a couple of minutes before he turned and came back inside, closing the door. “Sit down,” he said and took his seat behind the huge wooden desk. His office wasn’t decorated in the Lantian fashion of solid bland color and minimalist decor, that spoke of his personality and great age. No one knew just how old he was. He claimed he had given up counting the years long ago. For almost 15 years, there had been a rumor that he had made a revealing statement about life, the universe, and everything, at his acceptance speech on becoming President. Passed by word of mouth over the years, the actual content of that speech had become distorted, forgotten, ignored, considered too fanciful to be true. 

“Whatever it is we have done, we are sorry and we will never do it again,” Dean stated as convincingly as if he had stated that he would never have sex again. 

Sherlock laughed. “You aren’t in trouble. I have heard stories. They say that you were once a demon but you fought it off. And that you, Sam, had once lost your soul but got it back.”

“Yes, that’s true. Though not quite as simple as that.”

“I am in need of your help.”

“Do we have a demon problem?” Dean asked. 

“Only the demons within. We are the amalgamation of our past, and my past has some very dark places. As I am sure you remember well, AlphaOmegas are prone to turning mutant, even after years of transitioning. A dark part of the soul emerges. I want you to help stop it from emerging in me,” Sherlock said. 

Sam and Dean were stuck dumb. 

Dean stuttered, “I… we… I mean we may not be able to help. No one’s ever done that before.”

Sherlock replied, “That’s why I called on you. You seem to be able to do things that no one has done before. You know how to conquer your ‘dark side’.”

Sam looked thoughtful “Well, yeah, we have some dark things in our pasts, that’s for sure. But teaching someone else how to do it… I guess we can try.” 

“Will you be attending the lecture series?” Sherlock asked. 

Dean and Sam assured him that they were. “And most of our family is as well,” Sam added.

“Excellent. As you know the subject of the series is balance. If I lose that balance, it will be disastrous for Atlantis.”

Sam looked at Dean. “So what do you think? I’ve got a couple of ideas.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, so do I.” He turned to Sherlock. “Give us a few days to brainstorm and make a plan. We’ll get back to you.”

Sherlock nodded. “Thank you. By the way, I will be nominating Michael as the Teen Representative to the Council. Do you have any objections?”

Dean grinned. “That’s great! No objections at all, and thank you.”

“You aren’t supporting William Wallace?” Sam asked.

“The Council is already packed with my direct relatives and their husbands. It would hardly be fair to nominate another. Or so I am told.” 

Sam nodded. “I can see that. Favoritism and all that.”

“Even if he doesn’t win, I’m really proud that Michael is getting nominated.”

“He will win. The moment it is known that he is my choice, there is no way that he could not win,” Sherlock told them. 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, you carry a lot of weight with the populace, that’s for sure. I hope William Wallace gets a turn though. He’s a fine young man.”

“I carry the populace, Mr Winchester. I have already had to squash 2 cults in my name. It is both dangerous and embarrassing.” 

“I heard about one of them. And yeah, they were nut jobs,” Dean said.

“Perhaps not as nutty as you might think,” Sherlock replied. “Some things will be revealed to you in order for you to once again save the planet. Things about me and Atlantis. But I am not God and I will not have people portray me as such. If I start thinking of myself in that way, I will surely go mutant and destroy Atlantis.”

Dean and Sam both listened to Sherlock and got kind of an uneasy feeling. But they shook his hand and said they’d be in touch in a few days. When they left, Dean turned to Sam.

“What do you think he meant by that?”


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was occupied on his laptop going through security videos of the early days of Atlantis. He found what he was looking for. “Dean, come look at this,” Sam called. Sam started the section of vid he wanted to show Dean. He’d had been given access to all of Atlantis’ security footage when he was on the Law Making committee. 

 

**_Sherlock stood up on the stage. “I haven’t even been sworn in and already there has been one attempt on my life. So much for the council assuring me that there was no protest to the candidates. If that was meant to scare me into rejecting the Presidency then it has backfired. Because it has only made me determined to be your President. I want to remind everyone here and please, spread the word, that none of this was possible without me, and no matter that someone thinks otherwise, that this universe will not exist without me. No, I haven’t lost my mind. You live within a universe of my making.” There were rumbling within the crowd. “The universe that you remember no longer exists. The Phoenix never left the Solar System. The Destiny was never recovered from the void between galaxies, Atlantis did make it to Gallifrey but millions of years later Gallifrey was trapped inside a bubble in time and frozen within an alternate universe. This is neither the time nor place that you think it is. TARDIS stands for Time and relative dimensions in space. It’s a time machine that has a distinctly separate dimension, a separate universe beyond its front doors. This is the universe you now reside in. This is the universe in which I am Lord. To step outside this universe, you step into an entropic void. The universe which you remember hasn’t existed for billions of years. And so, I accept the Presidency of Gallifrey, for now and for all eternity. May you all have pleasant and peaceful lives.”_ **

 

Dean watched it again. “What the fuck? What does that even mean?”

Sam just shook his head. “I don’t know, but I think this is part of what he was telling us.”

“It means that we are not who we think we are,” Michael said. 

Both Sam and Dean jumped at the sound of his voice. He was standing right behind them and neither of them had heard him arrive. 

“You been taking lessons from Cas in who to scare the shit out of people?” Dean asked. 

Michael lent over and tapped a few keys on the laptop. “Sariel isn’t the only one who is making bodies.” 

Dean stared at him. “What do you mean by that?”

 

 

“These are cryopods that double as cloning pods. My guess is that everyone you have ever known has a pod. We don’t even know when one is added to the city. A stranger in the crowd, or someone we think has been there all along,” Michael said. “I found them behind a door that has a perception filter hiding it. People walk by it everyday and don’t even know the door is there. Sariel doesn’t remember making me a body, because she didn’t. If she had used Lucifer’s DNA to create me then my DNA should show Lucifer as a parent. But it doesn’t. I believe I came out of one of those pods.” 

“That is a lot of assuming,” Dean said.

“No, I helped Chuck build a series of pods just like that to create man.  Do you believe that Adam and Eve had two sons, one murdered the other and then went on to populate the world? How? Adam and Eve threw Cain out.”  

Sam looked shocked, but Dean said, “Yeah, I never believed that story for a second. So, cryopods, huh? Ingenious. Gotta hand it to Sherlock, he sure had us all fooled.”

“Sherlock claims he isn’t a God but in a way he is, along with the TARDIS. We are living inside his TARDIS. The TARDIS is a strong telepath. This city is a mass of perception filters,” Michael continued. 

“This is why Sherlock wants you on the Council,” Dean said. “You can see through the perception filters.” 

Michael nodded. 

Sam was looking thoughtful. “But wait. This is a good life. We have everything we need. We have our loved ones, our children. We exist. Why is that a bad thing?”

“Did I say it was a bad thing?” Michael asked. “He brought us back and he has provided everything we need to survive, even threats to keep us active and alert, death to remind us to live rather than just exist, adventures to keep us amused, family to love, friends to have fun with. The TARDIS is God, but Sherlock is Amara in this universe. It would only take one thought and we would not exist,” Michael said. 

Dean sat down heavily with a horrified look on his face. “And there is a chance that he could go mutant. We need to stop that from happening. It’s the Apocalypse all over again.”

“If the Council angers him, we are in trouble. But can we live our lives just to please him?” Michael asked. 

Dean looked at Sam, “Ever wish we were back on the road fighting ghosts and supernatural stuff?  Where did it all go so Super? I remember when a single demon was too much for us. We never wanted to get involved with demons and angels and stuff like that.”

“You would never have met Cas,” Sam pointed out. “Everyone wishes for a simpler life, Dean. But we would be bored silly.”

“Think this is a challenge that the TARDIS has come up with to stop us from getting bored?” Dean asked.

“Asking what is reality will drive you insane, Father,” Michael pointed out. 

Dean nodded. “I know, but it is intriguing. Well, we need to think of a way to keep Sherlock from going mutant and we need to think of something now.”   
“He used to be a detective. He would solve murder cases as an alternative to getting high on illicit drugs, before he regained his memories of being a Time Lord. Perhaps a trip back in time in Ten’s TARDIS to solve a murder case.” 

“I’m not sure, but if you think that will help, we can try it.” Dean looked unsure.

“Except...this body...my brain hasn’t developed enough to sort out all the nuances of such an exercise,” Michael told them. 

“I’m sure between the three of us we can figure out something,” Sam said.

“I would suggest Ten but then Sherlock might remember. Ten is after all a former regeneration of Sherlock,” Michael told them. 

 

 

“Your hair has grown,” Dean frowned, distracted. 

“I know. It does that sometimes. Just starts growing when I am not paying attention,” Michael replied, pushing a lock back out of his eyes.

“Yeah, ha ha. You look like Sam,” Dean grumbled.

Sam smiled at him. “Knock it off, Dean, I think he looks great with long hair.”

“I think it makes me look more my age and Gabe lent me some of his clothes so I could encourage the teen vote. I’m not really suitable for the Council Rep for teens. I’m not really in the know about the other teens.”

“Well, you better start getting in the know, because we have it on good authority that you’re going to win,” Dean told him. 

“I won’t win if I reject the nomination.”

“Why would you do that? You can do a lot of good being on the Council,” Dean asked.

“Because I’m 14. I’d like to be a child a little longer.”

“Well, I can see that, I guess. It’s your decision anyway.” 

“The first Balance lecture is tonight. We get to watch a movie and then discuss it,” Michael told them. 

“That might give us a better idea where Sherlock’s head is at,” Sam said. 

The movie was Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. When the movie was over a single clip came up on the screen. From the audience came a laser pointer shining on Anakin Skywalker. “This little boy has just been torn away from his mother. Qui-Gon Jin knows he is too old to start his training as a Jedi but he persists in taking the boy into a religious cult that has been glorified by the government. The Jedi have many of the traits of a cult. Children are indoctrinated at an early age, they are trained physically and mentally to believe that the Jedi way is the only true way. They are separated from their parents, forbidden the natural life of a child and then when they become teenagers they are forbidden to have sex, a natural instinctive drive present in all sexual species. If they truly wished to develop the abilities of the Jedi, they would have started a breeding program to choose the best traits of the Jedi. Clearly they have the technology. You have 4 days in which to present your reply. You will find a link for that on your computers. One word answers will not be acceptable. Any questions?” Sherlock said.  

 

A hand shot up. 

“Yes?” There was silence. “Turn on your comlink,” Sherlock said.

“Sorry, sir. I’m not sure what you want us to write.”

“You have one focus here. The contents of this movie. Other than that, so long as it isn’t erotic fanfiction, you are free to choose the direction of your essay yourself,” Sherlock told them, causing many to laugh. “Any more questions?”

Dean and Sam sat in Sherlock’s office. Sherlock asked what they thought of the first lecture.

Dean spoke up. “So, breeding programs huh? Is that what you had planned for us?”

Sherlock tented his fingers. “I considered it. That was part of the reason for the orgy on the Enterprise. We needed genetic diversity. And you two are not helping that at all.”

“Gabriel is,” Dean said.  

“Is that all you took away from that?” Sherlock asked. “Maybe I should be more direct in the next few lectures. But I want people to think for themselves. To be open to ideas and examine what social restraints they are bringing with them from their old lives.” 

“No, it’s not all we took away from the lecture. I get what I think you were trying to say about cults,” Sam said. “But Dean has a point. You want to stop your dark side from taking over. Breeding humans is pretty dark.”

Sherlock froze, staring intently at Sam. “You know about the cloning lab.”

Dean and Sam both nodded. “Yeah, we do. And we know about the TARDIS and all of it.”

“In my defense, not that I have to defend myself, I didn’t know about the cloning lab at first. It was the TARDIS that started that. But I was able to bring my husband’s wife back and other people’s families. I saw nothing dark about that.” 

Sam nodded. “I get that. But it does give you power over life and death. And that isn’t such a good thing.”

“Mr Winchester, Sam, if you don’t object. I do have power over life and death here, cloning lab or not.” 

“And how do you control that? It has to be sort of addicting. And you are an addict,” Dean said.

“Gavin Lestrade says that I am a good person. I don’t know if I am a good person or not. I do have an addictive nature. But don’t we all in our own way. The ideal is to find a balance. Just as Dean has found a way to balance his murderous tendencies, and Michael wages his wars on the holodeck instead of on us,” Sherlock replied. 

“No one is saying you aren’t a good person, Sherlock. I think you are. But you hit the nail on the head. Balance. That’s what keeps our dark side controlled. Sam had his demon blood, I had the Mark of Cain. But it was the people who loved us that saved us. Brought us back into balance. You need to let the people who love you help you control your dark side,” Dean said to him.

“Sometimes my brother wants to put me back in cryo with my sister. I charged them with the task of finding a way to safely release her nearly 15 years ago. She is still in cryo. Like it or not, this universe exists to amuse me and if I went into cryo, there would be no reason for the TARDIS to keep this universe in existence. It exists by my will.” 

“Then your brother is part of the problem, not part of the solution,” Sam said. “Surround yourself with your husbands and your children. Let them be your conscience. Let them keep you sane.”

“John is my conscience,” he replied. 

“There you have it. And I’m sure your other husbands want you to be happy and sane. They love you. Let their love guide you. Let loose of the idea of your sister, if you can. But even if you can’t, just accept the reality. And let them love you.” Dean smiled at him.

“Sariel, Michael, stop eavesdropping and come inside,” Sherlock said suddenly.

The door from the balcony opened and the young angels entered. 

“I have a solution. But you might not like it,” Michael said. “If it works it would ensure that this universe goes on for as long as the TARDIS can sustain it.” 

“Let’s hear it then.”

“Increase the strength of the perception filters and leave your life as a Time Lord in the past. Block everyone’s memory of this not being the universe in which they existed before. Leave no one left to know the truth.” 

Sherlock looked at him with a strange look on his face. He didn’t speak for quite awhile. But then, he said, “That just might work.”

“Except that it won’t work on us. Michael and I, perhaps not Gabriel,” Sariel told them. 

“Sariel and I would be the protector of this universe. We’ll protect it from itself,” Michael said. 

“You’d do that?” Sherlock asked. “You could do that?” 

Michael looked at Sariel. “You couldn’t tell Radanna.”

Sariel looked sad. “I have never kept anything from Radanna. But...if I gave up my grace, became just an Augment.”

Michael’s hand lifted to his mouth as he gasped and staggered backwards, a look of horror on his face. 

Dean, Sam and Sherlock all had looks of total surprize on their faces. But no one reacted as strongly as Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 2 chapters were posted out of order so I have deleted them. This is the first of the chapters that were supposed to be posted. I don't seem to be able to post pictures at the moment so I have just posted the links. I suck at proofreading so I hope this isn't too bad.

Michael walked into the TARDIS control room for the first time. Sherlock had installed a program to give Michael control. “Hello,” Michael said. “Interface.” Mrs Hudson appeared. “Can you appear as someone else?”  
“I can appear as anyone you wish,” Mrs Hudson told him.   
Michael thought for a moment. “Just stay whoever you are for the moment.” He walked over to the telepathic interface. “Show me how to use this.”  
Mrs. Hudson walked to him and gave him very specific directions. 

https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B2lU7HyIAAAVgbe.png 

Michael started to increase the strength of the perception filters all over Atlantis. Mrs. Hudson frowned but said nothing. “Now we need to work together to form a telepathic field.”  
“With whom?” Mrs Hudson asked.  
“Everyone on Atlantis,” Michael replied.   
“I will have to enter your body to do this. You will might not survive.”  
“Look into the future. Do I survive?” Michael asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Then let’s do this. Because Sherlock is going to lose it and mutate if we don’t and if he mutates we will lose this universe. It’s the only one I have and I’m rather attached to it.”  
Mrs Hudson showed him where to stand and pointed to a panel. “Open this.”   
MIchael had to use some force to tear it open and when he did a light beamed out of the control panel and flowed into him.   
Michael suddenly could see all of time. He could cast his mind to any place that the Tardis had been and see all it’s history. But when he looked to the future all he could see was Atlantis. There was nothing else but what was contained within the TARDIS. He saw himself outside Atlantis’ universe and living within the TARDIS main.   
“So this is heaven,” he said.   
“If you wish it,” said a voice within his mind.   
“Then let’s get on with creating it,” Michael said aloud. He felt around in his mind and found the balance where Atlantis existed without the knowledge of where it was and how it was created. Everyone was content to believe that they were still within the former universe. Balance achieved, perception filters in place, Michael released the TARDIS essence back into the control panel. He staggered back out into Atlantis and fell into the arms of the first person he encountered.   
“Medical emergency.”  
A team arrived in seconds. He was transported to the Infirmary. They went to work on him, but they couldn’t figure out exactly what was wrong.  
Cas put his fingers to his son’s forehead, then withdrew them. He looked at Dean who was on the verge of panic. “He is fine. He’s just...asleep.”  
“Michael hasn’t slept since he transitioned,” Dean replied.  
“Maybe that is why he is exhausted now. He has a physical body that requires sleep regardless of his energy levels as an angel.”  
Dean nodded his understanding. “We need to make sure he sleeps then.”   
Cas informed the staff what was going on, and they agreed to monitor him but let him sleep.  
“He might sleep for days,” Cas told Dean.

Michael was still asleep months later but when Radanna and Sariel came to visit him, Radanna lent over and kissed his forehead. Michael’s hand shot out and touched her belly. A glow radiated from his hand into Radanna and when it faded Michael’s hand fell away. Monitor alarms went off and medical staff rushed in, but there was nothing they could do. Michael was dead.   
Radanna gasped and grabbed her belly. Her water broke. Sariel didn’t know what to do. She told Dean and Cas they were needed immediately and then she went to where the medical staff took Radanna.   
Dean and Cas arrived within moments. Dean threw himself onto Michael’s body and started to sob. But Sariel told Cas what had happened, and Cas grabbed Dean.  
“He isn’t dead.”  
Dean looked at him with tears running down his face. “What do you mean?”  
Cas told Dean that Michael had transferred himself into Radanna’s baby. Sariel saw him do it.   
“You mean… he’s going to be our grandson now?” Dean asked.  
Cas laughed. “Looks like.”  
Dean stared at Michael’s former body and it suddenly just collapsed into ashes. Cas reached over and putting one finger under Dean’s chin, closed his mouth.   
Sam and Radek arrived having been told that their baby girl was in labor.   
“Did you finally pick a name?” Radek asked Sariel.  
Sariel smiled. “Michael.”   
Just then, Dean and Cas walked up. Cas told them what had transpired. They were both in shock, but Radek smiled. “So, Michael is going to be our grandson now. I think that is wonderful.”  
Just then, they all heard the sound of a newborn crying.   
“It’s a boy!” The doctor said, frowning. “I thought the scans showed it was a girl?”  
Sam, Radek, Cas and Dean all started to laugh. “It probably was just a glitch,” Sam told him.   
The nurse was handing the baby over to Radanna when she nearly dropped him, because tiny wings shot out of the baby’s back and stretched.   
Sariel smiled. “Welcome back, Michael.”

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5f/aa/34/5faa347c7e093b576794d600f5a26ea6.jpg

William Wallace arrived in the infirmary a bit late. He looked at Michael and frowned as the little fair skinned, blue eyed baby lay face down on his mother and stretched and retracted his white wings. “Are you sure that I’m the father?” Billy asked. “Shouldn’t he be...um...darker?”  
Radanna and Sariel smiled at him. “There was a… well a change of plans. You’re off the hook.”  
“Most definitely,” the doctor said as he scanned the baby. “The DNA scan shows that this is the child of Radanna and Sariel.”   
Billy’s mouth fell open. “What happened?”  
Cas put his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “Come with me and sit. I’ll tell you all about it.”  
When Billy heard what had happened he said, “I think I should be upset...you know...that I don’t have a baby after all...but is it really bad of me that I am just relieved?”   
Cas smiled at him. “I think it’s a perfectly natural reaction, This hasn’t been exactly the normal way to become a father, and you need to meet someone and try it the other way.”  
“Yeah,” Billy said quietly. “I’m still a virgin. Making babies needs practice first.”   
“I agree,” Dean told him. “Practice makes perfect!”  
Cas nudged him.  
“Alright, everyone out. Parents and baby need bonding time,” the nurse ordered, shooing out the crowd. “Grandparents and friends can come back later.”  
Sariel held Michael and kissed his forehead. “Love you, MIchael. And I love you too Radanna.”  
Radanna smiled but she went to sleep right after that.   
The nurse offered a bassinet to put Michael in but Sariel just sat down and held him. “I wish you could talk to me, but maybe Cas can hear you?”   
Cas lifted his head. Dean looked at him. “Something wrong, feathers?”  
Cas smiled at him. “No, something is very right. Michael is telling me to tell Sariel and Radanna he’s happy they’re his parents now.”  
Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m glad we kept it in the family.”   
“He asked me once to make a new body for him if he ever died,” Cas told Dean.   
“But he was able to do it for himself. I wonder….” Dean said, trailing off.  
“Wonder what,” Cas asked him.  
“I wonder if it was just chance that made Sariel and Radanna go to see Michael at that exact time, or if there was something else at play.”  
“Chuck works in mysterious ways,” Cas said. “I was worried because I could not sense Radanna’s baby. I think it was soulless.”  
Dean looked shocked. “It would have been born dead then?”  
Cas nodded. “Or died soon after, I believe. You know that life is possible without a soul but I don’t think a baby would have survived without one.”  
Dean looked amazed. “Then either Chuck or Michael himself intervened.” 

https://i.ytimg.com/vi/D9IyXv1YAsI/maxresdefault.jpg

“The children are not going to like this. To them it will seem like they have lost their brother,” Cas said. He turned to Dean to see a tear in his eye.   
“They have. Michael will not be the same. He’ll grow up with Radanna and Sariel as his parents. But I have the strangest feeling, like he sacrificed himself. Do you think that this has anything to do with Sariel’s lost grace?” Dean asked.   
Cas shook his head. “I honestly don’t know, but I had the same feeling in the Infirmary.”  
“Maybe Michael will tell us when he grows up,” Dean said, wiping away the tear.   
“So, we tell the kids now?” Dean asked Cas.  
“I think we should.”   
When all their kids were gathered in the living room, Cas told them he had some bad news.  
“Your brother Michael, at least the one you know, is dead.”  
There were collective gasps and everyone started to cry.  
“BUT,” Cas said loudly to be heard, “He transferred his soul into Sariel and Radanna’s baby. He is an Angel, and he will still be a part of this family. Just not in the way you have known him.”  
“But I have still lost my brother,” Sam cried. Dean went to him but he shrugged his father off and ran to his room.   
Gabriel was crying, but he stood up. “Let me talk to him.” he followed Sam to his room, but when he passed Dean he reached out a hand and touched Dean’s shoulder. Dean and Cas had a roomful of children who mostly didn’t understand death. Rarely did anyone on Atlantis die. The little ones went back to playing not even knowing what all the fuss was about.   
Cas got them to bed and then went to be with Dean. They held each other and Dean cried more. When he finally was all cried out, he hugged Cas tightly.   
“I couldn’t get through any of this without you. I love you so much.”  
Cas kissed him. “I know, I love you too, and we will get through this. We still have Michael, even if he isn’t our child anymore.”  
Dean suddenly looked over his shoulder a look of shock on his face. “I...I swear I just felt Michael hug me.”   
Cas smiled. “I know, I felt it too.”  
“What does that mean? He isn’t in the baby?” Dean asked.   
“No, it means, the baby is asleep,” Cas said. “I think he just touched us with his grace.”  
A tear leaked out of Dean’s eye and ran down his cheek. “Fuck, I’m such a girl. I’ll stop crying soon, I promise.”  
“Crying is natural. It is a release of physical tension. It is good to cry. We’ll adjust faster if we cry.”  
“I don’t want to adjust. I want my son back,” Dean snapped without meaning to.   
Cas reached out a hand to cup Dean’s cheek. “I know, so do I. But we have to adjust. It’s done and we need to learn to live with it.”


	10. Michael 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Michael's story. Winchester Gospels: Generations was supposed to finish at the end of chapter 9 but I have decided to include the Michael's story which continues on from chapter 9.

At three years old Michael couldn’t work out why this strange man was taking him home, but he seemed very nice and promised ice cream after dinner. Michael liked ice cream. He was painting the table with it when his mothers arrived, with his friend Mike, and the lady from the Children’s Centre.  

“Please understand that we have over 27 hundred casual workers across the city. We have never had a mistake like this before. Carol was new to working at the Centre and didn’t remember to scan the boy’s tracker.”

“This is nonsense. I know my own son,” the man said. 

“Hello Mommy,” Michael said, who looked exactly like Mike. The two boys smiled at each other. 

“MIchael?” Radanna asked. 

“You still look like me,” Mike giggled. 

Michael looked at his reflection in the window. “Oh, I forgot.” He instantly changed back to himself. He looked up at the strange man. “Thank you for the ice cream.” The man stared at him in shock. 

Sariel scooped up Michael. “We need to talk.”  

He laid his head on her shoulder. “I’m tired.”  

Radanna and Sariel exchanged looks. They took Michael home, and he fell asleep on Sariel’s shoulder so they put him to bed, and went to talk. Not having a clue what they were dealing with they went to Cas.  

“You used to change your looks whenever you wanted to,” he told Sariel. “You were a brunette as a young child. I think you were 11 when you decided that you wanted to be blonde.” 

“But was I able to change my face?  My entire appearance?” she asked him, looking very worried.

“I know someone who can,” Dean told them. “His name is Loki. Shall we ask him how he does it?” 

“Yes!” Sariel and Radanna said in unison. They went and asked Gabe to keep an eye on Michael in case he woke up.

Loki answered the door and looked over the group. “Are we having a party?” he asked. 

 

 

Dean grinned at him. “Not exactly. My daughter and her partner need to ask you some questions, if it’s okay.” 

“Always ready to accommodate beautiful young women,” he grinned. He stepped aside and invited them in. His apartment was lavishly decorated in green and gold. After offering them refreshments, which they declined, they sat down.

“So, what do you want to know?” Loki asked.

“We want to know about how you change your appearance,” Radanna said. 

“It’s magic,” Loki said. “I am a Master Magician.” 

“Come on,” Dean said. “It’s not really magic, is it? I think you’re just a shapeshifter.”

“You mean to compare me to those disgusting creatures who slurry their skins all over the place,” Loki said.  “Have you ever found any skin anywhere on Atlantis?”

Sariel said quietly, “There was no skin when Michael changed.”

Dean looked embarrassed. “Okay, my mistake.”

In the blink of an eye, Loki changed his appearance. “And now you see my brother Thor in all his regalia.”  

 

“Who is this Michael?” Loki asked. 

Sariel answered, “He is our son. He is an Angel. He changed his appearance today, and then changed back. It’s the first time we’ve seen him do it.”

“How old is this child?” Loki asked.

“Three,” Radanna told him. 

“I hear that Angels have some power, that they were the servants of a God.” 

“I am an Angel, and we were more like warriors for our God. That is no longer true,” Cas spoke for the first time.

“Ah, yes. My condolences at the loss of your Father. But I am wondering what it is that you want from me. You have a very powerful grandchild. A demigod, perhaps.”

Radanna gasped. “I don’t want him to be a demigod! I just want him to be my little boy.”

Sariel ignored her. “We want to know how to, well, control him until he is old enough to make good decisions. It is too dangerous for him to be shifting right now. He doesn’t know right from wrong yet.”

“If you don’t let him be himself, if you don’t let him try and fail, he will never be able to make decisions, good or bad,” Loki told them. “You are raising a child, not a pet.” 

Sariel snapped, “We know that! But today he changed into the likeness of a friend of his, and got sent home with the wrong parents from the Children’s Centre. We can’t let that happen again.”

Loki changed back. “Loki, tell them,” Thor said as he walked into the living room.  

“He is tagged?” Loki asked. 

“Yes,” Sariel replied. 

“Then there is no problem. Keep track of the tag not the appearance of the boy,” Loki told them.

“It’s an illusion,” Thor said. “Show them.” 

 

“This is what Loki really looks like,” Thor told them. 

Sariel nodded. “I think I understand. It’s sort of like altering a perception filter.”

Loki grinned. “Though I prefer people don’t know that. It seems your son is like me in that he does not need a machine to project.” 

“No, I don’t think he does,” Sariel smiled. “But you’ve no need to worry, your secret is safe with us.”

“Let him be himself, no matter what self that is. I grew up with lies, never knowing who I was. Don’t do that to your child,” Loki told them. 

“We understand, and I promise you, we won’t ever lie to him. We love who he is inside, not what he looks like,” Sariel said.

“This is what I am inside,” a voice said from the doorway. Michael stood there. He was fully grown and almost translucent. He had large dark feathered wings folded neatly on his back. 

 

 

“Though even this is an illusion since only Cas can see the real me. Don’t worry, Mother. I am still asleep in my room, or at least my body is.”  

Radanna stood up quickly and started to walk towards him, but Cas jumped up and grabbed her arm. “He isn’t really there,” Cas told her. 

“Not exactly accurate, Castiel,” Michael said. “This is a projection of my grace.”

Cas let go of Radanna’s arm. “But she still can’t touch you,” Cas told him.

“Best not,” Michael replied. “I won’t remember this consciously when I wake up. Not until I am older and then I will have this memory. Don’t be so worried about me. I may only be a human child of three years but I am still an Angel; I am still Michael. And I promise, Mother, that every bruise, every cut, every scraped knee, I will come running to you.”  

Tears were running down both Sariel and Radanna’s faces. “I love you so much…” Radanna whispered. Sariel nodded her agreement. 

Loki, Cas and Dean were smiling. They seemed to know that everything would be fine.

Michael reached out and touched Cas’ hand just slightly and briefly, then he vanished. 

It was if everyone was frozen in place for a moment. Then Cas shook himself, and the spell was broken. Everyone looked slightly dazed, even Loki.

“He is very powerful,” Loki said in a quiet voice.

Cas smiled. “Yes, he is.”

“Told you, demigod,” Loki said. 

When they got back to the Winchester Apartments, Michael was sitting at the huge wooden coffee table in Dean’s and Cas’ living room, colouring. Everytime he picked up a different colour crayon, his wings would turn that colour.

When he spotted them arriving back he ran to each in turn and hugged them, “I love you, Daddy. I love you, Father,” he said hugging Dean and Cas. “I love you, Mommies,” he said, hugging Radanna and Sariel. 

Cas and Dean looked at each other. Dean smiled, “Apart from the shapeshifting and the wings, he is just like Michael was at that age.”

“Apart from the shapeshifting and wings,” Cas said. 

Michael suddenly looked green. “I feel s…” He threw up. 

Radanna and Sariel looked at each other. “Ice cream,” they both said in unison. 

 

Cas woke in the middle of the night. He didn’t need as much sleep as Dean but he stayed with Dean most nights. But someone was calling him, not just someone but an angel. He dressed quickly and followed the voice as it led him out of the apartment along corridors to a door he had never seen before. In a very plain corridor it was hard to miss. The voice was coming from inside. 

 

 

Michael was waiting inside, or at least the translucent image of Michael as he was. “Hello Castiel. Thank you for coming.”

“What is this place?” 

 

 

“This is one of this universe’s control rooms. Very different to our old universe’s control centre...but you never saw that, did you?”

Castiel shook his head. 

“I need your help.”

“What can I do?”

“There is a plan, devised by Dean and Sam and Sariel and myself. But none of us remember it now. I was supposed to remember. I was supposed to be the only one who remembered. But God’s power is too strong even for me. My old body struggled hard for many weeks to recover but as you know, unsuccessfully, and so I am now a child growing up again. And that is why I need your help.”

“What you say only leaves me with a lot of questions and very few answers, Michael,” Castiel said. 

“I know, but I need you to trust me. Trust me as much as you used to long ago. “I can’t manipulate the control, like this, and the body I am presently using is too young and underdeveloped to do this.”

“Alright, what do you want me to do?” Cas asked. 

Michael led him to another door and opened it.   
Inside, Cas saw a lot of buttons, wires and a screen. He walked around the room, looking at everything. “Okay, Michael, what do I need to do?”

Michael pointed to a button and Cas pressed it. A large portion of one wall opened to a window showing a huge chamber with hundreds if not thousands of cryopods literally floating in the air in neat rows. “Type in ‘Michael’, he told Cas, pointing to the keyboard. A list of names came up on one of the screens. “Click on the first one.” The first one read Michael Castiel Winchester. 

When Cas did, one of the pods moved to the ledge just outside the window. The bottom of the wall slid open and the cryopod slid inside the control room. “Now open it.” Cas saw a body that looked just like Michael, just as he had been before he died, inside the pod. 

Cas stepped back, clearly shocked. “Michael, what is this?”

“My new body,” Michael said. 

“I don’t understand. You have a body. You’re Sariel and Radanna’s three year old son.”

“I am also Dean’s and your 14 year old son...well, 17 now,” Michael replied. “Don’t worry, I am not killing the 3 year old. I am leaving enough of my grace for him to grow up his own person. My son, sort of.”  

“Will you be my son again, mine and Dean’s?” Cas asked him.

“Yes. I’m sorry it took this long. It was rather complicated to speed grow the body.  Most of my grace is stored right here in that console. That’s how I can be here and with the little boy at the same time. Once I enter this body, the connection will break and we will be individuals. Will you help me wake the body? I want to be your son again, Castiel.” 

Cas had a huge smile on his face. 

 

 

“Michael, this is going to make Dean and Gabe so happy. Dean has never been the same since you died. Neither has Gabe, really. Of course I’ll help you. I want you back too.”

“Samuel has been crying almost every night. He doesn’t let on to anyone. I didn’t want to appear to him, it would only make him sadder.” 

Cas looked at him. “It devastated the entire family. When you died, I thought I would too.”

“I had to do it, Father. I had to do something to save the universe. Sherlock was on the verge of going mutant. Only by removing some of his memories could it be stopped but he couldn’t know about this place. So I was the only choice. And now I have to ask you not to reveal this even to Dean. Sariel gave up her grace so that she wouldn’t have a secret from Radanna. Only without her grace could her memories be blocked.”

“To be honest, there are several things I’ve kept from Dean. This won’t be a problem. And I always wondered why Sariel gave up her grace, but it seemed a private thing so I didn’t pry.”

“I realize that Sherlock going mutant probably means very little to you, but believe me, it is very important that he doesn’t,” Michael told him. “And Sariel doesn’t remember why she gave up her grace. She has a perception filter to stop her from enquiring into it. Everytime she thinks of it, she just remembers that she is with Radanna and that distracts her enough to temporarily forget that she doesn’t have her grace.” 

“I know that you saved the world. Why isn’t important. I’m so proud of you, son,” Cas said.

Michael gave him the code to input to wake up the body and as soon as he did the image of Michael vanished and Cas could see Michael’s grace enter the body which suddenly gasped. He smiled up at Cas. 

Michael hugged Castiel and cried on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Cas held onto him tightly. “My son, you are more than welcome. But you’re going to need clothes…”

Michael looked down at his nude body. He punched a few buttons on the console and clothes appeared. He dressed, and then he and Cas walked out.

“What are we going to tell the family?” Michael asked. 

“We tell Dean the truth. But your brothers and sisters wouldn’t understand. I guess we just tell them that a mistake was made. You weren’t really dead.”

“I wasn’t really dead for three years? I don’t think any of them will accept that,” Michael replied. 

“Well, then think of something better. We have time before they get back from the Children’s Centre,” Cas answered.

“What are the names of your new babies?”

“We haven’t had any since Sariel lost her grace,” Castiel said. 

“Why? Don’t you want more or is Dean unable to have any more?” Michael asked him.

Cas sighed. “Dean was very depressed after you died. He wasn’t able to handle things very well. Now that you’re back, maybe we’ll have another. Dean is going to be overjoyed to see you.”

“I guess little Michael was too young to notice. But Sariel is not the only one who can ensure you get pregnant,” Michael smiled. “If you want more.”  Michael stopped, looking thoughtful. “I think I would like children.” Then he grinned. “In a way, little Michael is as much my son as Radanna’s and Sariel’s.”  

Cas smiled at him. “He is, indeed. I’m unsure if I want to be pregnant again, but Dean, he really loves having babies. He’d never admit it, but he does.”

“I think that is something that you don’t need my help with,” Michael told him. Michael hugged him in the middle of the busy corridor. “Brother/Father, you came back for me. You released me from hell. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” 

Cas had tears in his eyes when he opened the door to their living quarters. 

“Dean? Dean, come here, I have a surprise for you.”

Dean rushed into the living room and froze. Suddenly he paled and staggered before he fell face forward. 

Michael grabbed him before he hit the floor. He lowered Dean gently down and he and Cas knelt next to him. He opened his eyes and groaned, “Michael? Is that really you?”

“Yeah, Dad, it’s me. Well, a clone of me to be precise. Sorry I was away so long,” Michael said. 

Dean sat up and grabbed Michael. “It’s good to have you back, son, clone or not.”

They got Dean to his feet and to a couch. They all sat down. Dean struggled with what to ask first.

“I don’t know where to start,” Michael said. “The simplest way I can explain is that I went to heaven and found a way to clone my body.  I left a little of my grace in little Michael and I was able to stay with the family through him. It sort of grounded me, kept me connected to the family. But it took 3 years to clone the body back to this. I knew that I had to possess this body now, because little Michael is coming into his own abilities. I really had no intention of creating an angel but apparently when you combine the grace of two angels you get an angel. So in a way I am father of little Michael.”   

“That’s the simplest way to explain? I don’t think I want to hear the hard way,” Dean replied. 

Both Michael and Cas chuckled. “It really is, Dean. Trust me, he explained it as good as I could have.” Cas told him.

“Yeah, I’m sure. But what are we going to tell the kids?” Dean chewed his bottom lip.

“I suggest we wait until they ask. That way we know which of them need an explanation and which will simply accept that I am home.” 

“Okay, makes sense to me,” Dean said. “But when they ask, I’m leaving it up to you to answer.”

Michael hugged Dean again. He was contact deprived. He’d learnt the value of actual human contact and had none for three years so now he didn’t want to let go. Dean didn’t mind a bit. He hugged Michael to him and waited for Michael to break away first. Cas sat there smiling at the both of them. 

Gabe arrived home from work that he reluctantly did, reminding Cas just how long it had taken to revive Michael. “MIchael!” he yelled and rushed to him. MIchael stood and hugged his brother. 

“You’re solid!” Gabe drew back slightly and tilted his head in thought. “Who cloned you a body?”

Michael looked at Dean. “See, no explanation needed.” 

“Did you do this, Dad?”

“No, I’m as surprised as you.”

Michael smiled at his brother. “I did it. That’s why it took so long.”

“I thought you were coming back in Michael...the other one,” Gabe said. 

“And deny little Michael a life? No, I was just helping him along.”   

Gabriel grinned and hugged Michael. Just then, Samuel arrived. He stopped and looked frozen to the spot. Gabe turned and smiled. “Yes, it’s really Michael, Sammy.”   
Samuel literally flew across the room, Gabe just managing to get out of the way so he could hug Michael. “Our room is just the same. I wouldn’t let them change it,” Sam told him. 

Michael held Sam gently, sensing that he was now an Omega. It was hard to accept that this giant of a man was an Omega. He had grown taller than Michael and was huge. “What have they been feeding you?”  

Both Cas and Dean laughed. “He eats everything all the time,” Dean told Michael. Sam blushed.

 

 

Bobby and Eileen were next to arrive, with little Mary in tow. Bobby and Eileen ran to Michael and hugged him, but Mary started to cry. 

Michael knelt down to Mary. “It’s alright. It’s me. I’m back. Do you remember me?” Mary stopped crying as soon as Michael touched her. “Don’t be afraid, Mary, I’m not a ghost or anything. I’m still me.”

Mary looked at him with a serious look on her face. “I’m not afraid of you. I’m just happy that you’re back.” Michael laughed. He hugged her. 

“So what are you three doing running around on your own? Who brought you from the Children’s Centre?”

“Ash got us and walked us home, but he met some guy in the hall and stopped to talk to him,” Mary said. “I think he has a crush.”

“How old is Ash now?” Michael asked. 

“14,” Cas replied. 

“And he has transitioned?”

“Nope,” Sammy said. 

Cas drew Dean away to the balcony. “I’m not sure we should let Michael go back to his old room. Putting an Alpha in with an Omega is not a good idea.” 

“Michael isn’t a blood relative, and does it really matter between Augments?” Dean asked. 

“Sam already worships Michael,” Cas said. 

“We have to trust them, Cas. And would it really be so bad if they bonded? I think it would be awesome, personally.”

Cas sighed. “I don’t suppose it would be a bad thing, and as you say, they are Augments. Alright, we’ll just see what happens.”

 

 Angel 

 

Angel came rushing into the room, leaving a trail of dust as she tossed her climbing gear into the corner and chucked off her boots. “Am I late for dinner,” she asked and then stopped. She tilted her head and squinted at Michael. “You remind me of my brother.”

Michael grinned at her. “Probably because I AM your brother.”

Angel just stood there with her mouth open. She shut it with a snap. “That’s not possible. My brother died.”

“My body died,” Michael replied. 

“Then what’s that?”

“A clone.”

Angel removed her cap in a shower of dust. “Wouldn’t the clone have it’s own soul?”

“Not in this case,” Michael told her. 

“Okay. So, where have you been for the past 3 years, then?” she asked him.

“In heaven, waiting for this body to grow. Though I did sometimes visit. But it seemed to freak people out so I didn’t visit often.”  

“That really was you?” Angel asked him. “In my bedroom that time?”

Michael nodded. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Angel punched him in the shoulder, hard. “Ouch!” Michael grabbed the spot,

“That’s what you get.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you slept naked and I’m not a pedophile. I just wanted to see my family.”  

Gabe was stifling a laugh unsuccessfully. 

“Dude, I never said you were a pedophile. I just was startled, you know?” She whirled on Gabe, “And you keep your trap shut!”

“Well, it’s not like you have anything to show,” Gabe said not keeping his trap shut. There was a flurry of feathers and a couple of pieces of furniture were knocked over, the others in the room flattened themselves against the walls and ducked, as if this was a regular thing.  

Cas ran in the room. “Stop it this instant! Stop!”

Gabe and Angel stopped mid-fight and just looked angry. “He started it!” Angel yelled.

“Like hell I did!” Gabe yelled back.

“I don’t care who started it. Just stop it now,” Cas said.

“Remember earlier I said I would like to have children, I take it back,” Michael said. 

“I’d like to have children,” Sammy said quietly. 

Michael looked at him and smiled. Then he set about righting the room and pulled Mary out from behind the couch. He frowned as he set her down on the couch. “You don’t have wings.”

“No, I’m just human.” 

Michael smiled. “There is no ‘just’ about it, Mary. You are beautiful the way you are.”  

Mary smiled shyly at him. 

Mary

 

Gabe stood up. “So, when’s dinner? I’m starving.” Sammy said he was too.

Cas said that Radek and Sam were working late tonight, so he thought they should all just go to the mess.

The trip to the mess with all the children was a mess. Michael and Gabe seemed to be the only ones of Dean’s and Cas’ children who had grown up enough to simply get their food and eat. Michael had gotten both his tray and Sam’s, getting all of Sam’s favourite foods. Michael’s dinner consisted of half a cantaloupe and a glass of water. 

They all ate, some less messy than others, but they all ate. When they were done, they walked back home. Radek and Sam were still not back yet. Michael yawned and said he was tired. Sam followed him into the bedroom.

“I’m really glad you’re back, Michael,” Sammy said shyly. 

Michael looked at his side of the room.  It was like a shrine. Everything was perfectly clean but was still in exactly the same place as when he had died. He turned to Sam. “You didn’t change the room so you could bring lovers back here?”

Sammy blushed red. “I… I don’t have any lovers. I was waiting…for you to come back.”

Michael cupped Sam’s face in his hands and he drew him down a bit so that their lips could meet. “Sleep with me, tonight.”  

Sammy nodded. He began to undress, and Michael watched him. When he was naked, Michael smiled. He pulled Sammy to him and kissed him, Sammy melted into him. Michael led him to his bed and Sammy laid down. Michael began to strip while Sammy watched him.

When Michael was naked, he got on the bed and straddled Sammy’s hips. He leaned over and kissed him tenderly at first, but then his tongue slipped into Sammy’s mouth and things got heated after that.

Michael broke the kiss. “Are you a virgin?” Sammy nodded. “Then I’ll be gentle,” Michael told him. Michael kissed down Sammy’s neck and then over his collar bone. He ran his hands down Sammy’s chest and over his hips.

“You’re so beautiful..” Michael whispered.

“You think everyone is beautiful,” Sam replied. 

“You are magnificent,” Michael added and then kissed his bicep. 

Michael took each of Sammy’s nipples into his mouth and sucked them until they were like small rocks. Sammy moaned and pushed his chest against Michael’s mouth. Then Michael kissed him all over his chest, just worshiping Sammy’s body. He had a death grip on Mchael’s arms.

“Oh, God. Michael, remember I’m a virgin. I can’t hold…” Sammy climaxed, spraying all over Michael and himself. Michael started to lick it off Sammy, until he came to his penis. He skipped that and went for his balls, mouthing each before teasing his perineum.  Sammy had never gotten hard again so quickly. 

Michael slid into Sammy slowly, letting him adjust. They both groaned with pleasure. When Michael was in Sammy fully, he held until Sammy nodded. Then he began to pull back and push back in. Sammy was moaning and Michael loved every sound he got out of him. After a while, Michael felt his knot begin. He was surprised, but then again, he felt like Sammy was his true mate. Finally, he thrust his knot into him and they locked. Sammy came again when he felt Michael coming inside him. 

They fell asleep while Michael was still locked inside, entwined in each other’s arms. But a couple of hours later Michael woke. It wasn’t because he was no longer tired. This body was new and needed more sleep than Michael was accustomed to three years ago. He put his hand over Sammy’s lower abdomen and felt the presence of an angel. 

“Fuck!” Michael hadn’t thought that Sam would get pregnant this quickly. He was going to have to explain things to his fathers and he really didn’t want to have to. He lay there, looking at the dark ceiling, and just hoped that Sammy was ready to have a baby and that his family would understand. He eventually drifted off again.

When he woke, he did so because Sammy was climbing over him to get out of bed. “Have to shower and get to work. I have court this morning.”

“Court?” Michael asked.

“I’m in training as a lawyer. It’s part of my apprenticeship.”

Michael nodded. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Sam, but it was so much clearer now. Michael could smell Sammy’s pheromones. He was in heat. And both of them had been thinking about children last night. If he had been thinking instead of feeling, he would have realised that Sammy was ready. Michael’s knot had ensured Sammy’s pregnancy.

“Sam? Hold up a minute, I need to tell you something.” He stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him like he hung the moon.

“Uh, well…. You’re pregnant.”

Sammy just stared at him. “How do you know? I mean, it’s a little soon to know something like that.”

Michael, kissed him tenderly. “I know you are, because it’s an angel. I sensed it in the middle of the night.”

“What happens when two angels have a child?” Sam asked. 

Michael shook his head. “I think it’s just an angel, but I’ll have to ask Cas.”

“It will have a body, right? It won’t burn me out from the inside?” Sammy asked almost in a panic. 

“Yes, it will have a body. It has a body. It’s only forming, of course. But I think it will be born the same as you were.”

“The same as me...What about you?” Sam frowned. 

Sammy was clever, Michael would give him that. He missed nothing. “I’m not sure that I was born, exactly.”

Sammy just looked at him with a touch of fear in his eyes. “I think we better talk to Cas… now.”

They dressed and went looking for Cas, who was making several pots of coffee for the morning rush. Cas threw up his arms as soon as he looked at them. “Brilliant! I told Dean we shouldn’t have let you back into your old room with Sammy.”   

Sam looked embarrassed but Michael said, “It’s done. Sammy is my true mate. There’s nothing you could have done to stop us. The question is, what happens to the child of two angels?”

Sammy looked at Cas like he was going to pass out, he was so afraid. “The power of a nephilim is greater than the power of an angel. Two angels in human bodies...Augmented bodies...It’s never happened before.” 

Sammy gulped audibly. “What do we do? I don’t want to abort my baby!”

Cas sighed. “I don’t think that it will come to that. But we’ll just have to see.”

“I don’t think you could abort it,” Michael said. He put his arm around Sammy, which was difficult since Sammy was half again as wide as Michael and several inches taller. He settled for putting his arm across Sam’s back and on his far shoulder, hoping that it was comforting. “I want this child. I want Sammy as my Omega. We both work, we are entitled to our own apartment if you don’t want us to stay here.”

“Of course, I want you to stay here,” Cas replied. “We have only just gotten you back, and neither of you are adults yet. So don’t even think about leaving.”  

Just then, Dean came into the kitchen. “What’s going on? Why would they leave?”

Cas sighed. “Late to the party as usual. Let me bring you up to speed. Sammy is Michael’s true mate. Sammy and Michael had sex last night and now, Sammy is pregnant. With the child of two angels, which has never happened before.”

Dean just looked at Cas, then at Michael and then at Sam. “Uh…. ok?” He went and poured himself coffee. “Congrats to you both,” he smiled when he turned back. “But you are not moving out. We still have spare rooms. And when the baby is born it can use the nursery. There aren’t any babies in the household at the moment, since Sam’s and Radek’s latest needs 24 hour attention, he’s in the infirmary nursery.” 

Michael and Sammy nodded. When they left the room, Dean turned to Cas. “It’s settled.”

“Why does Sammy always listen to you and not me?” Cas asked. 

“Cause you’re an Alpha and it feels like you are trying to impose Alpha wishes on an Omega. But I’m an Omega so it’s more like friendly advice.” 

“That makes no sense.”

“Because you are an Alpha,” Dean replied. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my co-writer has abandoned the story, I warn you that I no longer feel obliged not to kill off characters or provide a happy ending. I am however known for my unusual twists and turns. I don't even know where I am going while I am writing.


	11. Michael 2

Michael wasn’t sure how Sariel and Radanna would take it. They had not shown up for dinner last night. Which was not unusual as they had their own rooms now that little Michael was getting bigger. They had their own small living room with a kitchenette. But now, Michael needed to tell them before they freaked out, thinking that he had left their baby. 

Radanna saw him first and fainted. Michael caught her and carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch. Little Michael jumped up into Michael’s arms while Sariel stared in confusion.

Michael turned to Sariel and smiled. “Yes, it’s really me, in a cloned body. And yes, your Michael still has grace. It took me 3 years but I’m back.”

Sariel ran to him and hugged him tightly. “I missed you so much, Michael. I’m so glad you’re back.” They both turned to Radanna’s groan.

“And that’s not all. I brought something for you.” He pulled the chain around his neck until a small glowing container came out of the neck of his shirt. Sariel reached for it, knowing exactly what it was, but Michael stepped back. “There are conditions.”

Sariel eyed him suspiciously. “What conditions?”

“You will receive knowledge about Atlantis that must not be revealed to anyone, including Radanna.”

“I’ve never kept anything from her…” Sariel looked less sure about it. After a few moments, she nodded. “I agree.”

“Have you told her about your past before this life? I think not. I think we have both put all of that behind us. I think this you can keep for her own safety and sanity,” Michael replied. He reached down and put two fingers to Radanna’s forehead. She was fully conscious again. He crouched to smile at Radanna. “Hello cousin. Sorry about the shock.” He handed little Michael over to her. Then he handed Sariel the vial containing her angel grace.

Radanna took little Michael and looked between Michael and Sariel. “What is that? And how are you here?”

“Angel grace,” little Michael replied to the first question. 

“I cloned my former body but it took a while to grow it back to this stage,” Michael replied. “Don’t worry, I won’t be retrieving the grace from Michael. He will be your own little angel still.”  

“Angel grace,” Radanna repeated. “This will make you an angel?” She directed the question to Sariel.

“Michael stored it for me, apparently. I won’t know until I open it,” Sariel replied. 

Sariel took the small cap from the bottle. White light began to flow out of it. She opened her mouth and it flowed into her. Radanna watched intently, as did Michael. When it was all inside if her, she began to glow.

“Look away, Radanna, quickly,” Michael warned. Radanna shielded her eyes as did Michael because after all his eyes were just Augment not Angel. Only little Michael was able to watch as Sariel glowed.

When Radanna saw that little Michael had watched she panicked. She grabbed him and examined his eyes closely. 

“It’s alright, Radanna. He’s the child of two angels. He is more powerful that any of us,” Michael said. 

“What do you mean the child of two angels?” Sariel asked. 

“You had already given up your grace before Little Michael was born. You didn’t quite succeed in using William’s DNA to make Michael. He would have died soon after birth or lived without a soul. So I combined a little of my grace with a little of yours. He now has his own soul. He is as much my son as yours.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Sariel was angered by what Michael had said. But Michael was lost in thought, thinking about Samuel. He knew now that everything would be fine with their child. But then, Sariel grabbed him and turned him to her. 

“Oh...I didn’t want to appear to you or Radanna because you believed that all my grace was in little Michael and would panic. And you know how hard it is to appear to non-angels. You had given up your grace,” he reminded her. “This is the first opportunity I have had to tell you.” 

Sariel sat on the couch next to Radanna and ran her fingers through little Michael’s hair. 

“Fine. But tell me, what were you thinking about so hard a moment ago?”

“Sam.” Michael literally glowed when he said his name.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Sariel asked him, noting the glow.

“He’s pregnant and I’m the father.”

Sariel and Radanna both stared at him. “When… when did this happen?” Sariel asked him.

“Last night,” Michael grinned.”He is my soulmate, my Omega.”

Sariel smiled. “He was always in love with you, ever since you were little.”

“I think you are the only one who noticed. The rest of the family thought Gabriel and I were closest. But Gabe is such a...well, he’s Gabe.”

Radanna snorted. “That’s putting it kindly. He’s a goof.”

“That is putting it kindly. But he is kind in his own way and apparently that makes him quite attractive, because he had 4 children, he tells me, by a wife and an Omega,” Michael added. 

Michael wanted to talk to Sam and tell him that their child would be fine, and Sam was getting home soon, so he said his goodbyes to them.

But Sam was still in court. This was not acceptable. Sam was in heat and he was surrounded by Alphas. The courtroom doors flew open as if by themselves and Michael walked in attracting the attention of everyone. Sam looked at him, shocked.

“I am taking Sam home. Uh, court is adjourned?” Michael grabbed Sam’s arm.

The judge announced that the court was adjourned. He turned to his court clerk. “Was that Michael?” The clerk nodded.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Sam asked as he was dragged away.

“You are in heat. You should not be in a room with Alphas. It isn’t safe.” Michael released his arm but continued to walk.

“I have work to do, Michael. I can’t just...you can’t just walk into a courtroom and drag me out.”

“I just did. I’m your Alpha.”

Sam sighed, but he was a little excited by Michael’s behavior as well. He really could get used to having a big, bad Michael looking out for him. Sam spotted a door with a familiar sign, he knew about these rooms but had never used one. He grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him into it. 

 

“Here? How did you know about these rooms? You said you were a virgin,” Michael asked. 

“I was a virgin, I wasn’t living on Mars,” Sam replied. 

Michael smiled at him lustfully. Sam’s pheromones were strong. He locked the door. The room was small but served their purpose which was to prevent public mating. 

“I like Sam in heat,” he said as he began to take Sam’s clothes off. 

As they lay locked together, Michael kissed Sam. “I have good news. I figured out that our baby will be fine, and so will you.”

“How did you find out?”

“Little Michael.”

Sam looked confused, so Michael told him the whole story. When he was done, Sam sighed. 

“That’s a relief. I was really frightened,” Sam told him. Michael kissed him again. 

“I never want you to feel that way. I only want to see you smile.”

  
  


Michael had all the children sitting around the coffee table drawing. There were crayons and coloring pencils and coloured markers everywhere. The table was covered in a massive sheet of paper and each child had their own coloring book. He was sitting on the floor between Mary and Michael Jnr while Sam Jnr was struggling to keep one of Sam’s and Radek’s younger kids from destroying his court papers. Sam Snr entered the room and ran to the rescue. 

“Thanks!” Samuel told him. 

Sam smiled at the sight. “Practicing for when you have the baby?” he laughed.

“Michael’s idea of a fun night together,” Sam Jnr replied. “I’m going to take this to my room.”

“You need an office in the apartment. I’ll talk to the others about it,” Sam Snr told him.

Michael watched Samuel leave and he glowed slightly. Sam Snr smiled at him. Then Radek came in.

“What’s this? Play time?” Radek smiled.

“We are decorating the living room wall. It’s too dull in here,” Mary announced. Michael turned to look at her. Clearly that was not his intention. 

Radek smiled brightly. “I am thinking this is a marvelous idea!” 

Michael smiled. “Well then, that’s what we’ll do.” All the children cheered. He pulled loose the bow in Mary’s hair and used the ribbon to tie her hair back. 

“Thanks, future husband,” Mary said. 

Michael laughed. 

“Just a reminder that she is only 8,” Sam Snr said.

“Why does everyone think I am a pedophile?” Michael asked. 

Sam Snr laughed. “I’m just kidding, Michael. But she does have a huge crush on you.”

Mary frowned at him. 

“So does Grace Holmes,” Michael said. “But I am marrying Sam.” 

Everyone stopped and looked at Michael.

“Marrying? You’re going to get married? Why?” Sam Snr asked.

“Why not? We love each other. He’s my Omega. He’s carrying my child. And Sam says that there are new laws going to be passed that will make it easier to present as a family unit for administration purposes,” Michael told them. 

Sam Snr looked at Radek. “Have you heard about this?”

Radek nodded.

Sam Snr looked thoughtful. Then he turned to Radek and got down on one knee.

“Will you marry me?”

Radek looked like he was going to pass out. Then he squealed, “Yes! Yes I will marry you!” Sam got up and they kissed.

All the children cheered excitedly even though most of them didn’t know what was happening. 

Dean and Cas walked in just then. “What’s everyone so excited about?” Dean asked.

Mary jumped up. “We’re all getting married!” 

Dean and Cas looked confused. Sam Snr told them what was going on. 

Dean turned to Cas. “Wanna get married?” 

Sam cleared his throat. “I think the Alpha is supposed to ask the Omega.”

“Fuck that!” Dean said. All the kids gasped and then giggled. Dean turned back to Cas.

“So, what do you say, angel?”

Cas nodded. “I say yes.”

“I’m not wearing a dress, though,” Dean added.

“Nor am I,” Radek added. Radek went back to the kitchen where everyone knew not to disturb him. He immediately brought up wedding dresses on his computer pad. 

Michael went to the screen beside the door and brought up the family schedule. He found a day where the board was clear and inserted ‘Wedding Day?’. 

“Is there any doubt that you are going to marry Sam?” Dean asked.

“NO, but the date is in question. We have to wait for the council to approve the law and for the admin to sort out  the official papers.” 

Michael went to their room and watched Sam working for a few minutes before Sam saw him and stopped. Michael waked over to him, sat down next to him and kissed him.

“I want us to get married.”

Sam looked shocked. “The law hasn’t even passed yet.”

“Nevertheless, I want us to marry when it does. Will you marry me?’

Sam smiled and it lit up the room. “Yes! I’d love to marry you.”

Michael said, “It looks like it is going to be a triple wedding. Us, Sam and Radek and Dean and Cas.”

Sam leant his forehead on MIchael’s.  

“I have to go down to the infirmary before dinner, would you like to walk with me? Or fly?” Michael asked. 

“Fly? I can’t fly,” Sammy said, looking confused.

“But I can.” Michael said matter of factly.

“And it is time you learnt to use your wings.”

“I don’t have wings,” Sammy said.

Michael lifted Sammy’s jumper off and ran his hand over his back. “Close your eyes and think of wings. What do you see?”

Sammy did as Michael said, and then gasped. “Are those my wings? I have wings? But… But I’m not an angel.”

“You’re an Nephilim, Sammy. Your wings are phased. But you can bring them out.” Michael led him out onto their balcony. “Concentrate on them. Spread them out.”

Sammy closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, huge wings popped out, colored in a combination of gold and black. Sammy gasped again.

Michael pushed him off the balcony, then dived down after him. “Fly.”

Sammy began to flap his wings wildly, which just made him tumble through the air. But then he seemed to get the hang of it. He swooped past Michael with a flourish.

“Almost as good as sex,” he said. 

“It better just be ‘almost’” Michael snarled at him. Sammy laughed.

“Maybe flying sex?” Sammy asked.

“Dangerous.” 

Sammy laughed as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “Still like to try it sometime!” He called to Michael.

“Later,” MIchael called back. “We have a cousin who is ill. Infirmary first, flying sex later.”

Sammy pouted for just a second, then asked who it was that was sick.

They landed on the balcony outside the Infirmary. “Sam and Radek’s new baby. I want to see if I can help.” Michael found Dr Ross.

“There is a fault in his genetics. The healers can’t fix it because they heal by using a person’s genetic template to restore their health. But this baby is in the best health that it’s genes can produce. He doesn’t have long, Michael. Perhaps a few more days,” Dr Ross told them.

Michael asked if he could see the baby. Dr. Ross led him to the incubator that John was in. The baby was pale and silent. Michael reached inside the incubator and put two fingers to the baby’s forehead. There was a glow exchanged between the angel and the baby. Then John started to cry. He got pinker by the second and began to wave his arms and legs.

“How did you do that?” Ross asked. “Not even Castiel was able to help him.”

“I am a higher order of angel than Castiel,” Michael said. He didn’t tell the doctor the real reason, a reason that Castiel must have known. “His name is Raphael. He’ll be alright now. Can I take him home?” 

Dr. Ross examined the baby and could find nothing wrong with him. “I guess you can. But if there are any problems bring him right back, alright?”

“You mean any problems I can’t handle,” Michael replied. He lifted Raphael into his arms and exited via the balcony with Sammy following. 

“What have you done?” Sam asked as soon as Michael and Sammy arrived back in the Winchester Apartments and handed Raphael to Radek. “This is Raphael. You called him John. He is the archangel of healing. Castiel should have told you what was wrong. It was unlikely that he would have survived if I had not intervened.”

Radek was crying and clutching his son. “I told Cas not to tell us,’ he admitted. “He said the baby wouldn’t live long and I didn’t want to know.”

“He did what he could,” Michael admitted. “John had no soul. It happens sometimes. These babies usually either die in the first year or become abominations, demons, and the like of which you used to hunt.”

Radek sobbed. “Thank you. Thank you so much for healing him. Our little Raphael.”

“Thank Raphael. I prayed and he came to help,” Michael told him. 

“But if you hadn’t prayed, none of this would have happened,” Sam said.

“The first angel in your children,” Michael smiled as if he had a secret, which he did. “It is starting to feel like a corporeal heaven.” 


	12. Michael 3

 

Sammy was not about to let Michael forget about his request for flying sex. He tugged on Michael’s arm and waggled his eyebrows.

Michael laughed. “Take off all your clothes. It makes things easier.”

Sammy looked uncomfortable. “Won’t people see us?”

Michael smiled at him. “They may see two men flying naked but we’ll find someplace secluded to make love. Come on, you’re the one who wants to try this.”

 

Sam took Raphael from Radek when something on the stove started to boil over. “Wonder what is up with Sammy’s wings. I didn’t know he had any,” Sam said. He followed Radek to the kitchen.

“Michael said it had something to do with him being nephilim,” Radek said as he took the pot off the stove.

 

Michael had to teach Sammy a few flying tricks before they could attempt his request. “You know what your name means?” Michael asked Sammy.

“No. Do you?” Sammy asked.

“Given by God,” Michael replied. “You are destined to be a judge.” 

Sammy smiled. “Really? That’s awesome.” 

Michael pulled Sammy to him while they flew and kissed him. He held on to Sammy tightly to make sure he didn’t fall. “Fold your wings up. We maybe angels but we still need airlift to fly. Your wings are countering mine.” 

Sammy folded his wings, knowing that Michael wouldn’t let him fall. He wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist. Michael curled his hips to thrust against him. He flew up high above the clouds to give them enough space to recover if they fell. 

Sammy wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and held on tight. Michael’s erection was pressing against his belly and he moaned. 

“We can’t knot in midair. It would be too dangerous to be locked if anything happened,” Michael told him. Sammy nodded his understanding.

With the thrill of flying and thrill of the danger they were in and just the fact that they were tempting fate that someone might see them, Sammy was feeling Michael’s body heat, the friction between them as they moved, and pheromones he breathed in as he buried his face against Michael’s neck, intensely. It wasn’t going to last long but it was all worth it. 

Michael lifted Sammy just a little and thrust into him. They groaned in unison and Michael began to pull back and thrust into Sammy. He felt the thrill of being in midair and groaned again. 

Sammy began to say his name over and over… “Michael, Michael…” and it went straight to Michael’s heart. He loved Sammy more than he ever thought was possible. Michael had no intention of knotting with Sammy in midair. But that didn’t stop it. And Michael found himself locked within Sammy as he climaxed. The feeling of taking Michael’s knot made Sammy climax as well, and he shot all over both of them. 

Suddenly they were plummeting towards the ground. “Hang on,” Michael told him fearing Sammy would try to fly. “I have to land.”  MIchael managed to steer them over the ocean and they crashed into the water.  

Sammy got the wind knocked out of him but Michael was fine and he pulled them to the surface, still locked together. Michael stretched out his wings as if they were a raft and laid back with Sammy on top of him. They just floated there. “I hope you can swim.”

Sammy laughed, “Of course I can swim, I was born on an Island, after all. And that was amazing.”

 

Sam carried Raphael into Dean’s and Cas’ living room. “Guys, this is John Raphael. Michael healed him.” Dean who had long ago gotten over his self-consciousness of gushing over babies, gushed over Raphael. Sam put him into Dean’s arms. “We have an angel in the family now,” Sam grinned. 

“How?” Cas frowned. 

“Raphael.” 

Cas touched the baby. “It is you Raphael. You do know that our war is in the past.”

Cas listened very intently. Then he smiled.

“Raphael knows the war is over. He says he is tired of the killing and just wants to live a full life.”    
“He was the only one to try to free Michael,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, but that is way, way in the past now,” Sam said. 

Dean nodded. “I just hope that all the angels and archangels know that things are different now.”

Cas nodded. “I’m sure they do. Now give me that baby.” Dean handed Raphael to Sam. “Excuse us, I need Cas.” Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas’ hand dragging him towards their bedroom. 

“Dean!” Cas said as the door closed. 

“I want another kid.”

“I have lost count of how many we have,” Cas said. 

“Twelve,” Dean said. “It only seems more because our kids get mixed up with Sam’s and Radek’s and Ben’s and Ronon’s and everyone else’s kids around here. I’m not sure the kids even remember whose kids they are. And I only carried six of them.”

Cas looked at him. “You’re serious about this?”

Dean nodded. “Serious as a heart attack.”

 

They were at breakfast the next morning when Hamish John Holmes arrived.  “I’m here to see Castiel.”

He was led into the dining room that easily sat 50 people and most of the chairs were designed for small children to get up to the table. He had never seen all the Winchester kids together before. “Wow! This makes me feel a bit embarrassed about why I am here.”

“Why are you here?” Dean asked. 

“I’m here to see Castiel concerning the Biodiversity Law. According to the records you have been given several warnings and yet have done nothing to conform with the law. So, I have been ordered to obtain a sperm sample which will be used to impregnate a willing Omega or female.” 

Dean stood up and walked up to Holmes with his hands balled into fists, “Over my dead body.”

Hamish took a step back. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is. I have to do this with lots of people. Monogamy is running rampant around Atlantis.”

“Do you ever think it’s because people fall in love and want to just mate with their loved ones?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t make the law, Sir,” Hamish replied. “But this law is to ensure our survival. Every Alpha must produce children by as many Omegas or females as are willing. With the upcoming marriage laws, this is going to be even more difficult. This is why we have initiated the artificial insemination program. Castiel is no longer required to have sex with anyone but you, but he must supply sperm.” 

Dean growled but he went to get Cas. He was gone awhile, clearly telling Cas what was up. When they came back into the dining room. Dean looked furious.

Sam was laughing, right up until Hamish handed him a container. 

“Radek is gonna kill me…” he mumbled.

“What?” Radek asked sticking his head out from the kitchen. 

Sam looked scared. “Uh, baby, I think you need to come out here,” Sam told him.

Radek came out of the kitchen, looking confused. “What is going on here?” he demanded. When Sam told him, he looked murderous.

“I will not have it! No one has babies with him but me!” Radek grabbed the container out of Sam’s hand and threw it against the wall.

Hamish consulted his computer pad. “Sariel is also on my list.” 

“What?” Sariel frowned. “Well, that is just ridiculous. How am I expected to supply sperm?” 

“You are ordered to report to the infirmary to supply eggs.” 

“That’s it!” Dean roared. “I’m going to talk to Sherlock about this. Get out, get out now.”

Hamish packed away the sample containers and his computer pad and headed towards the door with his bag. “It won’t do you any good. My father has dozens of kids. He has three husbands and three wives and dozens of lovers.” 

“Well, goody for him,” Radek said sarcastically. “We don’t.”

“I think that is the point,” Hamish said to the closing door. 

Dean tapped his comlink. “I need to see Sherlock. Yes, today!”

He looked at his family. “We have an appointment for 2 this afternoon, for 10 minutes.” 

“I think you should reconsider,” Sammy said. “The law states that noncompliance is punishable by incarceration until a sample can be taken.” 

Dean stared at him. “Oh, so it would be okay with you if Michael had to give up his sperm and had another child by some Omega he didn’t even know?”

“I have already complied with the law,” Michael told them. “Little Michael is my son and Sammy is pregnant.”

“Swell. That’s just swell. But I don’t want Cas to have any other kids but mine. You got a problem with that?” Dean frowned.

“What about Charlie?” Sam asked. “She doesn’t have any kids. We could donate to her.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “I guess that’s not a bad idea. At least we’d know she’d be a good mother. Radek, would you be willing to let Charlie have some of Sam’s sperm?”

Radek mumbled in Czech and Radanna stifled a laugh. 

“Uh, can I at least take that as a ‘maybe’?” Sam asked him.

“I have conditions,” Radek stated. 

“Let’s hear them,” Sam said. 

“I have not decided on them yet. But first is that we feed the children and get them to the Centre before the local centre fills up and we have to split them up again.”

Everyone agreed and the kids were fed and bundled off to the Centre. Then Dean, Cas, Sam and Radek sat down in the living room to discuss their options.

“I do not wish to see you in jail, and still have to give sample,” Radek said.

Sariel joined them and so did Gabriel. Sariel was there because she didn’t want to go to the infirmary. Gabriel was there to amuse himself since he had already complied with the law. 

Radek still had not decided on all of his conditions when they were ushered into Sherlock’s office. Sherlock looked up from papers on his desk and smiled. “Winchesters! Please, sit down.”

Dean was frowning and Sherlock took note of it. “I gather something is wrong?”

Radek spoke up. “You could say that, yes. Your son came to our apartments today and wanted a sperm sample from Sam and Cas, and eggs from Sariel.”

Sherlock held up his hand. “Let me stop you right there. It is the law, and I can’t have members of my family, no matter how distant, breaking the law while I’m trying to get the populace to comply.”

“Technically we aren’t family, since I was unsuccessful in using William’s DNA to impregnate Radanna,” Sariel replied.

“Yes, William filed against Michael being a dependant...three years ago, now,” Sherlock consulted his computer.  “So...technically...you have contributed nothing to the genepool. You will be assigned two artwombs if you are unwilling to carry them yourself. But you have 10 years to comply with the law. You see the lawmakers aren’t savages. They are simply ensuring the continuity of the species.”  He then turned to Sam. “The Winchester bloodline is however is a problem. So far there are only three people in your household who are not Winchesters by DNA.”

“If I’ve got ten years to comply how come I was ordered to the infirmary?” Sariel interrupted. 

“Were you given an appointment, yet?” Sherlock asked.

“No, I haven’t been to the infirmary yet.”

“Well, if you had you would have been given an appointment for…” Sherlock consulted his computer again. “7 years from now.”  

They all looked surprised. “7 years? That sort of changes things,” Cas said.

“Not to me!” Radek said. “It makes no difference if it is today or 10 years from now. I do not want Sam to have children by any other Omega.” 

Sherlock smiled. “Well, you really don’t have a choice.”

Radek frowned.

“Also, Sam’s 10 years were up quite a long time ago. Were you not warned when you transitioned that you couldn’t be monogamists? Of course you were. It was one of the conditions under which you were allowed citizenship of Atlantis, or didn’t you read the fine print?” Sherlock said. “No of course you didn’t. You swore fealty to me without considering the consequences.”

Radek was shaking, he was so mad. Dean decided it was time to bring up Charlie.

“Let me ask you something. Would it be possible for us to choose who gets Sam and Cas’ sperm? We have someone in mind.”

Sherlock smiled. “Of course, as long as the Omega or female is willing. Just tell them when you give your sample.”

Dean turned to the rest of them. “Time to talk to Charlie.”

Sariel frowned. “That doesn’t help me at all.”

“You have 7 years to solve your problem,” Dean told her. 

“And Ronon? Am I going to have the same trouble with Ben and Ronon?” Sherlock asked. 

“Guess you’re going to need to talk to him. I have no idea what he’ll think about it,” Cas told him.

“Sariel, William or I would willingly donate sperm for your children and If you didn’t want to carry them artwombs would be made available and I would be willing to add them to my household, if you and Radanna didn’t want to raise them,” Sherlock told her. 

Sariel looked at him. “I’ll think about William. As for you? I don’t think so.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “I have excellent genes.” 

Sariel smiled at him. “Then William will too. You are a little too… old for my tastes.”

“You wouldn’t have to have sex with me, though that is preferable.” 

Sariel told him, “Any sex with any male is disgusting. I might agree to artificial insemination if I must, but no sex with any man will be happening.” 

“Then as an Augment, my age is irrelevant,” Sherlock countered. 

Sariel smirked at him. “Not to me, it isn’t. I would need to think about you every day I was pregnant, and that would make me sick.”

Sam, Dean and Cas were holding their collective breath, started to get nervous.

“I am restraining myself from reading your minds to find out what the true meaning behind this protest is. I am told that it is impolite. But I will tell you that if you are trying to initiate a fight between us, I have no intention of reacting negatively to your insults. I grew up being insulted every day. It is of no consequence to me,” Sherlock told her. 

Sariel looked at the clock. “Our 10 minutes are up.” With that, she turned on her heel and left to room. Dean, Cas and Sam followed her out. 

“Castiel, perhaps my offer would have been better directed at you. I would be a willing Omega,” Sherlock said as they left.

Cas hesitated just a moment but followed the rest of them out.

Dean turned to him. “Can you believe that?” 

“I believe he was being sincere,” Cas replied. 

Dean stopped and stared at him. “You aren’t really considering his offer, are you?”

Cas shook his head. “Not unless Charlie turns us down. Then I think we should discuss it.”

Charlie Bradbury was busy with her theatre group so she accepted their offer of a late dinner. Most of the Winchester children still ate early and the adults ate once they had gone to bed or were occupying themselves in the communal living room with movies or games. So if there were guests over, they would be dined with the adults instead of the chaos of mealtime with that many children. Charlie arrived with a guest, Bella Sheppard. 

Radek had outdone himself, and dinner was wonderful. When they had eaten, they went to the adult’s living room and sat.

Charlie smiled. “So, what’s up? I know something is, so let’s just cut to the chase.”

It was easier that they had discovered that Bella was living with Charlie and that she was as direct and bubbly as Charlie. “It’s the Biodiversity Law, isn’t it?” Bella asked. 

Cas sighed. “Yes. We were paid a visit today by Hamish Holmes, looking for sperm samples. There was a bit of a row. We went to see Sherlock, but it seems we have no choice,”

Bella giggled. “Sorry, it’s just it’s hard to believe that guys don’t want to spread their sperm everywhere.”

Dean frowned. “Well, we don’t. Whether or not it’s typical Alpha behavior, we don’t want anyone but our husbands. If we’re going to be forced to have a baby with someone else, then we kind of want it to be you, if you’re willing.”

“Me?” Bella asked.

Sam chuckled. “Well, not exactly. We were thinking of Charlie. But now that we’ve met you, maybe you too.”

Radek frowned but kept quiet.

“No sex, guys,” Charlie was firm. 

Bella smirked. “Well, if necessary.”

Charlie turned to look pointedly at her. 

“We are sitting in a room with 4 absolutely gorgeous guys, Charlie,” Bella said. 

Sam quickly said, “No! No sex. Artificial insemination.”

Bella lent over and whispered in Charlie’s ear. Charlie smirked. “I don’t know, we can ask the doctor.”  

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Private,” Charlie replied. 

“Well, if you need to discuss it, we understand. Just let us know what you decide, please,” Cas said.

“Who first?” Bella asked. 

Sam reached out and took Radek’s hand. “That would be me, I guess.”

Radek spoke up, “I have decided on one of my conditions. We would want to have time with the baby. Any child of Sam’s, I need to love it as much as I love our own children.”

Bella dragged Charlie out on the balcony even though the wind was blowing fiercely. They were out there for a few minutes before they came back in. 

“Do you guys have any spare rooms?” Charlie asked. 

“Our room is a bit of a shit and no place to raise a kid,” Bella told them.  

Radek actually smiled. “Yes, we have rooms. It would be a very good thing to have you here if you are carrying Sam’s baby.”

Sam’s mouth fell open. He shut it quickly.

“You’ll be living on Sam’s floor,” Dean told them. 

“Sam’s floor? You have a whole floor? We have one tiny room, no kitchen, no dining room, no living room, just a bed and a wardrobe and no window,” Charlie said. 

Dean smiled at them. “We have 3 floors, actually. There are a lot of us. Me and Cas have the rest of the first floor, Sam and Radek have the second and Ronon and Ben have the third.”

“Of course, Ben and Ronon will have to share if the older children wish to move there when they have children,” Cas told them. 

“And what about you, Castiel? I’m not sure that...well, you’re an angel. I’m not sure I want to carry an angel child. But we could put it in an artwomb,” Bella said. 

“I’ll carry it,” Charlie said suddenly.

Bella stared at her. 

“What? I’m still female. I still have the urge to have my own kid and I’m not going to get one any other way,” Charlie told her. 

“Well, then it looks like it’s settled. Bella will carry Sam’s baby and Charlie will carry mine,” Cas said. “The only thing to decide is when we want to do this.”

Charlie looked at Bella. “Want to be preggers at the same time?”

“I don’t want to work while I am preggers, at least not after the 2nd month,” Bella told her. 

Charlie kissed her cheek and held her close. “I understand.”

“I just don’t want another accident like that,” Bella told her. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to work ever again. At least not outside the home. You can be a housewife.”

“What’s a housewife?” Bella asked. 

Charlie smiled at her. “It’s someone who marries their house,” She joked. “No, actually it’s just someone who stays home, takes care of the house and the kids.”

Bella kissed her. “Then I’ll marry the damn house!”

Cas cleared his throat. “I was wondering… what accident?”

“A couple of years ago, I was pregnant and I was working in the agricultural centre with some heavy bales of hay. One of them fell on me. It killed my baby and put me in the infirmary for over a month.”

“From a bail of hay?” Cas asked.

“It was rolled, ten foot diameter. It rolled over me. One of the workers had stored it wrongly and when a forklift backed into the small bail under it, it just rolled off,” Bella told them. 

“It weighed close to 400 pounds,” Charlie added.

“Wow! You are lucky to be alive,” Sam commented. 

“Thanks to the healers there are no scars, but they couldn’t save the baby. I had already lost it by the time they got the bail off me.”  

“Her dad put the forklift driver in the infirmary for a month as well. He now works in the sewers,” Charlie added. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, we didn’t know you had guests,” Ben said as he entered the room with Ronon. “We have a problem that we wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Come on in. These are our friends, Charlie and Bella. Uh, we can explain later. What’s your problem?” Dean told them.

 

 

“Biodiversity Law, I have been ordered to have a child by someone outside the Winchester family,” Ronon told them.   
“Present yourself for examination, candidate,” Charlie ordered. 

Ronon and Ben looked confused, and were even more confused by the fact that everyone started to laugh.

When Dean had his breath back, he said, “Welcome to the group. This is what we’re talking about right now.”

Ben pushed Ronon forward to stand in front of Charlie and Bella. “Genetic faults?” Charlie asked. 

Ronon looked confused, but said, “None. I have very good genes.”

“Any insanity in the family?” Bella asked joining in the fun.

Ronon frowned. “Of course not! What is this, anyway?”

“Don’t worry. We have already agreed to having Cas’ and Sam’s kids, and they have plenty of genetic faults and insanity in their family.”  

“Hey!” Dean said. “Do not!”

“You run towards danger, you were a demon hunter, you were a demon, you sold your soul to the devil, and you have the children of an angel.  Tell me how that is not insanity?” Charlie asked. “Don’t get me started on Sam.” 

“Leave me out of this,” Sam said. Dean just frowned. “Had a good reason for everything I did,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, you’re insane,” Charlie said. “And since my lover is going to have your baby, I don’t think I can leave you out of this.”

“Ever get the feeling that we are insane to involve my parents in our problems?” Ben asked Ronon. 

“I do get that feeling from time to time,” Ronon said back to him. 

“We would be quite honored if one of you ladies would help us out,” Ben said. 

Charlie and Bella smiled at each other. “We’ll need to decide who goes after Sam. Do you know how long they gave you to produce a child, Ronon?” Charlie asked him.

 

“Now,” Ronon replied. 

“We could use an artwomb,” Ben offered.

“But we would have 3 babies to raise,” Bella pointed out. 

“Oh, I can help,” Ben said. “I don’t have any babies at the moment.”

“That would be great. I’m guessing the older children help too?” Bella asked.

“Some of them, sometimes,” Dean replied. “Mostly they all intermingle in the communal rooms.”

“And sometimes Sam forgets which one is which. He has brought one of Dean’s children home on more than one occasion,” Radek commented. 

“Hey, anyone could do that!” Sam looked embarrassed.

“So it’s kind of like a group home but with parents?” Charlie asked. 

“Ben’s and Ronon’s children are a bit easier to sort out from the others,” Dean said. 

“I would imagine so,” Charlie said, looking Ronon up and down.

“Don’t get any ideas. If I can’t have them, you can’t,” Bella told her. 

“Oh don’t worry about me,” Charlie said to her.

“But they are aesthetically pleasing,” Bella replied. 

“Pleasing, yes. But they still have parts I don’t care for, thank you very much,” Charlie snapped.

“Great, we have been delegated to eye candy,” Sam muttered. 

“Receptacles of our future children,” Bellas replied.  

“Sample containers,” Dean said. 

Radek added, “The only eyes that get candy are mine.”

Charlie stood up and walked around Ronon. She poked him in the chest. “Yes, this one. I’ll take two. Him and the one with the wings,” she teased.  

“Sample containers only!” Ben yelled. Everyone laughed except Ronon, who was still shocked by Charlie poking him.

“Can I have 2?” Bella asked Charlie.

“Anything my baby wants, sweetie,” Charlie replied. 

“The big ones,” she told Charlie.

“So, Sam and Ronon, then?” Charlie turned to look at the men. “You okay with that?”

“I am not okay with any of this, but it is the law,” Radek muttered miserably. 

Sam hugged him. “Look on the bright side. I’m not having sex with anyone else and you get to be around the babies as much as you want to.”

Dean turned to Cas with a questioning look. 

“How much diversity does this law require? Are we going to have to do this again?” Cas asked. 

“I don’t think so. I sure hope not,” Dean said. 

“Do you have any teens here? Someone closer to my age? Or I am forever going to surrounded by people old enough to be my parents and children?” Bella asked. 

“Bella is 20,” Charlie told them. 

“We have a daughter who is mated to one of Sam’s daughters, they are both 21. Let’s see… Sammy is 17 now and Gabriel is 19. So yeah, there are some kids around your age.” Dean ticked off on his fingers.

Michael and Sammy suddenly landed on the balcony, naked. Bella screamed. 

Dean laughed. “Speaking of Sammy… here he is with his mate, Michael.” He turned to the boys. “Uh, why are you naked?”

“Flying practice,” Sammy said. 

“Sammy is in heat,” Michael stated. “Ladies,” Michael said as he passed through the room on the way to their bedroom. 

“Why didn’t you use your own balcony?” Cas asked. 

“Wind gusts,” Michael replied. “It’s a bit rough out tonight.” 

Sammy followed Michael out of the room. Cas turned to Dean and whispered, “I think they were having flying sex.”

“Really? Why have we never done that?” Dean asked. 

“I thought you were afraid to fly, that’s why. We can if you want to.”

The rest of the room pretended not to hear them. It was difficult with Augment hearing.  

“Is someone going to show us our room?” Charlie asked. 

“Room? You can have a whole apartment. Breakfast is at 7, lunch whenever you want to get it, dinner is at 6 with the children or 7 if you don’t want to eat with a hoard of children. Of course you will have your own small kitchen and living room, if you prefer to cook yourselves, but believe me once you taste Radek’s cooking, you will never want to miss one of his meals. Neither Ben nor Ronon cook so he often sends a prepared meal for them and their children up to them. There is only one floor above them. It’s rather small and no one goes up there, except Michael. He uses it to meditate or something. I think he and Sammy are planning to move up there. Anyway it is kind of reserved for Michael. How are you at heights?” Sam asked. 

“Uh, fine, I guess,” Charlie said.  Bella nodded.

“Ok, then you can have the spare apartment to the east. You can see the coast and as far inland as the mountains. If you are brave enough to look down you can see the landbridge and I think you can see Gabriel Cliffs from there as well.”  They took the stairs up, down a corridor and turned to another before entering their apartment. 

“OMG! It’s beautiful!” Bella exclaimed.  She hugged Charlie. Charlie was speechless.

“So, I gather it’ll do?” Dean asked. 

When Bella and Charlie stopped hugging, Charlie hugged Dean and then Sam. “How come you guys get so much room while we get a cell?”

“It has to do with service in the war. Sherlock made sure that everyone who stayed behind to allow Atlantis to escape got well looked after when we got to Atlantis,” Dean said.

“And you get to call the President by his first name?” Bella asked.

“Well, yeah. We’ve been through alot together,” Dean said.

“You know that Peter Petrelli, Gabriel Gray and Sherlock were the last ones. They gave themselves up with the condition that the ones already captured, including us, were put into the cryopods and shot out into space,” Sam told them. “Absolutely everyone here owes their lives to Sherlock.” 

Radek hugged him, tears in his eyes. Bella and Charlie were shocked into silence. 

“We never knew all that. You are very brave,” Charlie said.

“Why don’t we have an nano lesson about this?” Bella asked.  “My dad keeps saying that the last days on Earth were really bad but he never gives any details. He says it’s better if I only know peace.”

“And that is the exact reason why there are no nano lessons about it. We’d rather forget that part of our lives, and I know for a fact that Sherlock would too. It’s too painful,” Dean said.

“But you don’t get the respect you earned,” Charlie said. 

“We have peace and we have our families. That’s heaven,” Sam told them. “Dean and I fought our entire lives for a little bit of heaven for other people. We never expected it for ourselves. This is like...well, heaven for us.”  

“And I’ll take that over respect any day,” Dean added.

“We have been here 18 years now,” Sam continued. “And not once have we had to fight demons or anything that might be a threat. These laws are inconvenient, but really, it’s nothing compared to the sacrifices that we’ve had to make in the past. And we get to be family with the two of you. Of course you deserve to have this apartment.”  

Charlie hugged each of them tightly, and when she let go, Bella did the same. “I think we made the right decision here,” Bella said.

“How much stuff do you have to move?” Dean asked getting back to the practical. 

Charlie chuckled. “Just our clothes and some knick knacks. It can all be moved in an hour.”

“We’ll round up some of the kids and get you moved in less time than that,” Radek told them. “You will have breakfast with us, meet all the children. We have dining hall. Dean has 12 children and I have...I don’t know how many I have. Sam how many children we have?”

“18 and Ben has 6,” Sam replied. 

“And Sammy is pregnant, don’t forget,” Dean added.

“He or she is not eating breakfast yet,” Radek replied. 

“Technically, not true,” Dean teased.

“I do not feed I don’t count.  That is...ah, I let computer do math.”

Charlie and Bella laughed at the exchange. “Are they always like this?” Bella asked Cas. 

“Always,” Dean told them. 

“Um, can I ask a question?” 

“Of course, Bella.”

“Do Michael and Sammy go around naked all the time? It’s just that I sort of have a phobia concerning naked penises.”

Cas smiled, “No, I assure you, this is the first time anything like this happened. We all keep our clothes on in mixed company.”

“Except when we go swimming,” Dean added.

“You have land access?” Bella gaped at them. “I’ve never been on land. Except maybe when I was very little.” 

“Sometimes, but we go swimming off the north pier,” Dean answered. 

“But it is like 40 feet to the water,” Bella said.

“Not if you access the cargobay.” 

Charlie said she was tired and asked if they could spend the night and then everyone could help move them in the morning.

“It’s all yours, stay or go as you like,” Dean said. 

“Breakfast at 7, we can arrange for help to move you then.” 

 

Leaving the ladies, they got back to the living room to find a hole in the wall. Dean Jnr was standing on the balcony and Michael, now half clothed was hovering just out of reach. The atmosphere was as tense as the winds outside which were buffeting Michael about quite a bit. But every time he attempted to land, Dean took a swing at him. 

Dean ran out onto the balcony and grabbed Dean Jnr. “ What the fuck is going on here?”

Dean Jnr struggled to break free.  Michael was finally able to land on the balcony. He stood there while Dean Jnr tried to take another swing at him, but Dean dragged him back inside.

Sam and Radek watched the exchange and Sam grabbed Dean Jnr and held him. 

“You heard him, what is going on here?” Sam said.

“Nofin,” Dean muttered. 

“Dean is upset that I took Sammy as my Omega,” Michael stated simply and he struggled to right the feathers in his left wing so he could close it completely. Cas went to help. 

Radek looked at Dean Jnr. “Is this true?”

Dean Jnr looked at his father, and sighed. “Yeah, it’s true. I’ve been in love with Sammy for years.  I go out of Atlantis for a week, he comes back, mates Sammy and knocks him up? It isn’t fair.”

“But I do love you, Dean,” Sammy said from the doorway. “You never said anything.”

“Cause this lot have some taboo against the family. I was waiting until we were 18 and we could move out together,” Dean said. 

Michael looked from Sammy to Dean, then back at Sammy. “You love him too? Do you want him as a mate?”

Sammy just nodded.

Michael walked to Dean Jnr. He held out his hand. “We will both be husbands to Sammy, if you are willing.”

Dean looked at the hand and then took it, shaking it heartily. “I agree. Thank you Michael.”

Cas sighed. “He is too much like you,” he told Dean. 

Both Deans gave him a look.  

 

 

Sammy hugged Michael, “Thank you, Alpha.” Then he turned to Dean Jnr and hugged him as well. 

Michael said to him, “You will join us in our bedroom.”

Dean nodded and the three of them left the living room.

“FUCK! Another family member who is going to have problems with the Diversity Law,” Dean said.

“They have 11 years to sort that out, and by then the Diversity Law might be relaxed,” Cas replied. 

“It is brothers’ night out,” Radek reminded them. “So…” He waved his hands to shoo them out. “Go. Cas and I have a mess to clean up. The dining room does not clean itself.”

“Yeah, I almost forgot,” Sam smiled. “Come on, Dean, let’s go get a beer.” Dean followed him out.

Radek turned to Cas. “Shall we?” Cas nodded and followed Radek into the dining room.

Sam and Dean went to the western bar that Dean liked.

Michael lead Sammy and Dean Jnr up two flights of stairs to the penthouse that had previously been unoccupied due to the fact that Dean Snr was not fond of heights and Radek wanted to be closer to the children. He led them into the bedroom where there was an enormous round bed in a bedroom that had three sides that opened to the sky. It was in one of the taller towers of Atlantis so the view was spectacular and the availability for flight unsurpassed in Atlantis. 

Michael pushed Sammy into Dean’s arms. Dean kissed him as Michael smiled at them. Before long, they were naked and in the bed. Dean was kissing Sammy and Michael was running his hands all over both of them. Though it was the first time in this body that he had two available bodies, it was hardly the first time. He had participated in many human orgies in the past. He craved skin to skin contact as if his life depended on it. 

 


	13. Michael 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All spelling errors, blame autocorrect which can't decide whether we are writing in UK or US English.   
> All typos, blame arthritis.

Sammy came running into the living room where the parents were watching a movie along with some of the older Winchester children. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and change to Atlantis News. 

“What the F…?” Dean was muffled by Cas’ hand over his mouth. 

“Children,” Cas told him.

_ “Chaos broke out in the Council Chambers this afternoon.  _

_ House Winchester protested the enforcement of the Biodiversity Laws directly to President Holmes sparking a rash of protests from the public. Here is what Sammy Winchester has to say about it.” _

_ The broadcast cut to Sammy coming out of the Offices of Public Defense. “Having children with whomever we please, whenever we please is one of the principles that Atlantis was built on. I have reviewed the recording of the Council meeting in which it was established that Atlantis would be a Democratic Socialist society and authenticated it as Law. The Biodiversity Laws are illegal,” Sammy said. _

_ Then the broadcast cut back to the news anchor. “I am standing outside the Council Chambers now. The Council has adjourned for the day, but earlier today the Guardian Angels were called in to protect the Council from the President’s wrath. It is rumored that an argument broke out between the President and the Council when they ordered President Holmes to stop having children, citing the Biodiversity Laws and claiming that the President was restricting the genepool by lowering the Biodiversity of the next generation. The Presidential Guard, consisting of Wallace Holmes, Peter Petrelli and Gabriel Gray, arrived seconds after the Guardian Angels and the situation became a stand off. The Council Chambers were evacuated and workers have been called in to repair the damage.” _

_ Several video clips of the President with his family and in the Children’s Centres were voiced over. “President Holmes is the second most prolific parent on Atlantis, surpassed only by Jack Harkness. Both are AlphaOmegas, able to be both mother and father. He is well known for his love of children and the time and attention he pays to both his family and the many children of Atlantis. A statement from the President is expected by morning.”  _

A public poll then came up on the screen stating that anyone of childbearing age may vote. Several options were given. The poll stayed on the screen as musac was played. 

Dean smiled at Sammy. “That’s my boy,” he said. 

“Charlie and Bella are going to be upset,” Sam stated. 

“We will have to discuss that,” Cas replied.

“What is to discuss?” Radek asked. “If Sam does not have to obey illegal law then I will be the only one who has Sam’s children.” 

“We can ask Sariel and Michael to intervene for them. I’m sure that Bella would much rather have Charlie’s children,” Cas told them. 

Dean nodded. “That seems like it would be best. And by the way, I still want to have another baby.”

“Another one?” asked one of the young teens. “Can we get back to the movie now?” 

Dean laughed, and switched the movie back on. “Let’s take this discussion into the kitchen.” 

Sam, Radek, Cas and Dean left the kids watching the movie and went to the kitchen, where they sat down. Sammy followed. Radek got them all a cup of coffee.

“So, the biodiversity law is off the table. What do we do about Charlie and Bella?” Dean asked them.

Michael joined them and judging by the state of his hair, he had flown down and come in through the balcony in the living room. “I will consult Dr Suresh. With a little help from Sariel’s healing abilities they might be able to have each other’s children.” Sammy reached out and tried to put Michael’s hair in order. 

“But what if they still want to do it with sperm samples? What do we do then?” Dean asked.

“You refuse. It’s illegal to demand them,” Sammy told them. 

“Sammy, you aren’t a lawyer yet,” Michael reminded him. 

“But I am,” Sam reminded them. 

Cas said, “That’s all well and good, but we made a deal with them. We gave them our word. That has to be taken into account.”

“You mean Charlie and Bella?” Radek asked.  

“Yes. We made a deal with them. They were willing to help us out. I don’t like the idea of going back on that, as much as I don’t want to carry through with it.”

Sam looked around the table. “We’re jumping the gun here. We don’t know what Charlie and Bella will want to do. We’ve got to talk to them.”

“Come on then, no time like the present.  Let’s collect Sariel and go talk to them,” Michael said. 

Sam, Radek, Dean, Cas, Michael, Sammy and Sariel all stood at the door to Charlie and Bella’s apartment. Sam knocked. The door opened a few minutes later, and Bella looked shocked to see all of them at her door.

“Come in?” she said, feeling a little overwhelmed by the group. “Charlie, we have guests,” she called. Charlie come out of the bedroom dressed as a knight. 

“Oh, um...hi guys,” she said. 

Dean laughed. “LARPing again?”

Charlie smiled. “Yeah, we have a group that meets in the north park. What’s up? Why are all of you here?”

“I don’t think that is why she is dressed up at the moment,” Sammy said quietly to Michael. MIchael put his hand over Sammy’s mouth. 

“It seems that the Biodiversity laws are illegal,” Sam said. Bella burst into tears. 

“Oh fuck,” Radek said under his breath.

Charlie hugged Bella, saying over her shoulder, “Sit down, all of you. We obviously need to talk.”

They all sat down.

“I don’t want to go back to that little room,” Bella sobbed into Charlie’s shoulder. “I want babies.”

“We might have a solution,” Michael said. “Sariel.”

“And no one is sending you back to that room,” Cas quickly added. “We offered you a home and you stay.”

Bella blinked. “Really? We can stay?”

Everyone nodded.

“So, what exactly does Sariel have to do with this?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know about this, Michael. I got it wrong with Raphael,” Sariel said.

“We will work together with Dr Suresh, this time,” Michael assured her. He looked to Charlie and Bella. “DNA can be taken from both of you and combined. With what we know of cloning techniques, you should be able to have children.”

“Cloning? You mean I could have a baby that is just mine and Charlie’s?” Bella asked him.

“Yes. Theoretically.  But it will be more genetic engineering than cloning. Though I don’t see any reason why you can’t also have clones of both of you. My body is cloned. Fast tracked to serve my purpose but yours can grow up just like any other child,” Michael told them. “There is a fee, though,” Michael said.

“Fee?” Charlie asked. “Atlantis doesn’t have money.”

“Well you can start with a hug and then babysitting rights,” Michael told them. 

Bella jumped up and gave Michael a huge hug. “Thank you, so much.”

Sariel huffed. “He only came up with the idea. I’m the one who is going to have to do all the work.” To Sariel’s surprise, Bella hugged her as well. 

Charlie hugged them both as well. “I love you guys… all of you.”

They chose a day and time to see Dr. Suresh, and then left. When they got back downstairs, Dean pulled Cas aside. “I still want to talk about having another baby.”

Michael ran his hand over his own lower abdomen thoughtfully as he walked away with Sammy. He was thinking about what it would be like to have a kid, not just father one. 

The next morning, there was still no response from the President. But Michael decided he was going to spend the day in the nursery with the babies. In the middle of the night while Sammy and Dean were sleeping he had that ‘OMG! I’m going to be a father’ moment. It didn’t help that his body now only need a couple of hours sleep. He couldn’t simply fall back to sleep and dismiss the thoughts and feeling. He walked into one of the empty rooms on the same floor and imagined it as a nursery. He closed his eyes and remembered holding his siblings and cousins and his nieces as babies. That feeling of life...

Dean pulled Cas on top of him and whispered. “Give me a baby, Cas. I’m in heat… please…”

Cas looked down at him. “Dean are you sure?”   
“I’m sure that I want to spend the next three days right here in bed with you and when I leave it, I want a new baby growing in me. Our babies are 5 years old, Cas. They have gotten their first nano lessons. They aren’t even in the toddler section of the Children’s Centre anymore.”

Cas put his fingers over Dean’s lips. “You only needed to say yes.”

“Oh baby, yes!” Dean groaned. He spread his legs, letting Cas slide between them.

“Impatient tonight,” Cas pointed out. “No play?” 

“No shields,” Dean added. “Make us one.”

Cas kissed him and slid inside of Dean. Dean lifted his legs to rest on Cas’ shoulders. 

“It feels so good, Cas. I need your knot, breed me…”

Three days later, they emerged. Everyone was at breakfast, and looked up when they entered.

“Hello. You have a good time, yes?” Radek asked Dean.

“Oh yeah, had a very good time,” Dean answered, running his hand over his abdomen.

“Feels good to have new life, yes,” Radek said with a smile. Radek had a baby every year. 

Dean smiled at him, and nodded. “It really does. Now, what’s for breakfast? I’m starving.” Dean was suddenly surrounded by children all trying to get in a morning hug, even a couple who weren’t his. 

Dean squatted down and opened his arms. Children crowded in and he hugged them all.

 

_ “In a surprise reversal of the restrictions placed on the citizens of Atlantis when we arrived on Gallifrey, the President has declared that we may now go ashore. Each person will receive a nano letting us know of the plant life and any dangers we might encounter. The President himself has never stepped foot on the land and in his statement he declares that he does not intend leaving Atlantis.” _

 

“Still no word from him about the Biodiversity Laws,” Dean commented as he ate his breakfast with one hand and wiped the face of one of the children with the other.  

“It is hard on him, I think,” Radek said, “Admitting he was wrong and giving up on the idea.”

“I expect he is looking for a compromise,” Sam said. 

“I’ll ask him today, when I see him,” Michael said. 

“You have an appointment with him? What for?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know. He summoned me,” Michael replied. 

Dean shoved another forkful of food in his mouth, and said, “That’s weird. I wonder what he wants with you…”

“Wings, I expect,” Michael replied. “He probably needs me to scout out the land.” 

“We’ve been doing little else than scout out the land since Atlantis got here. They have just about mapped the entire world,” Dean pointed out. 

“Mapped, yes, but we still don’t know much else,” Michael replied.

Dean pointed to the porridge that the children were eating. “That’s a native grain.” 

“Grown on Atlantis,” Michael answered him. “There is still a lot we don’t know about Gallifrey.”

“And we aren’t going to find out without going out there,” Dean replied. “There is only so much that we can do remotely, especially with the animals. The drones scare them away.”

“Well, I guess the only way I’m going to find out what Sherlock wants is to go to the appointment,” Michael replied. “Congrats, Dad,” he added. 

Dean smiled. “It’s been awhile.” 

“You and Sammy will be pregnant together, I expect you’ll give him some pointers,” Michael laughed.

Cas smiled at Michael. “I want you to go to the infirmary and get an Alpha inhibitor.”

Michael frowned.  “Why?”

“So that you Alpha hormones don’t clash with your Omega side and cause havoc for your baby,” Cas said. 

Michael put his hand over his lower abdomen and looked at Cas questioningly. Cas nodded.

Dean looked between Michael and Cas. “You’re pregnant? By who?”

Michael smiled. “I guess Dean Jnr.”

“Guess? It had better bloody be mine,” he said and then realized that he was going to be a father and turned pale. 

Michael walked over to him. “Of course it’s yours. I just didn’t realize I was an AlphaOmega. I never dreamed I could get pregnant.”

Dean Jnr stood and hugged Michael. The children all ooed and awwed and giggled as they kissed. 

“Where’s Sammy? We need to tell him,” Michael said.

“He left for work already,” Radek told him. “He said he had somewhere to stop on his way,” Radek replied.

“Well, I’ve got to get to my appointment with Sherlock, so I guess telling Sammy the news will have to wait,” Michael said.

Sherlock was sitting back in one of the armchairs in his office when his secretary showed Michael in. “Tea?” Sherlock asked. 

Michael nodded and Sherlock poured him a cup. Michael took a sip, then looked at Sherlock.

“What can I do for you,” Michael asked.

“We both know that you aren’t a 17 year old kid. You have more experience than just about everyone here put together. I want you on the council. You won’t be answerable to the Council, just to me. We are making a big step here. I expect that there will be deaths, injuries, fighting, arguments...all the things that come with establishing new territory. It won’t be long before more than one person wants to settle on the same bit of land or someone will want to kill an animal just because it exists.”

“I don’t see how my being on the council will stop any of that from happening. And I don’t much like the idea of being answerable to you. I am my own man,” Michael frowned.

“Everyone on Atlantis is answerable to me. I am President. And I don’t expect you to be able to stop any of those things. But what you can do is keep the Council from making rash decisions about settling the land. Power once gained is a difficult thing to give up. I wanted to retire when we got here. I had done my duty, enough for a lifetime. The Council made me President, President for life. You will be the next President.” 

Michael took another sip of tea. He thought about it for a few moments, then smiled. “I accept. As long as you understand I won’t do what you tell me to if I disagree with you. And as for President, I accept that too, when the time comes.”

“I would not have wanted you to take this position if you were a ‘yes man’. I don’t want you to agree with me all the time. Atlantis needs someone who can stand up to me when I am wrong, stand up to the Council when they are wrong.”

“In that case, let me ask you to rescind the Biodiversity Laws. For one, I can’t be on the Council if I am breaking the law, which I currently am. I have impregnated Dean’s and Cas’ son, Sammy, and I am pregnant by Sam’s and Radek’s son, Dean. And I have no intention of having sex with anyone but those two for the rest of my life.”

“Congratulations on both counts,” Sherlock said. “But you aren’t breaking any laws. You have until you are 28 years old to have two children by partners who aren’t family. Also, I’m told by my lawyer that the Biodiversity Laws aren’t legal anyway. That can be your first job in your new position, if you like. Get the Council to rescind them or whatever it is that you do with illegal laws.” 

“I may have until I am 28 but my fathers and uncles are facing problems with the law right now. So yes, I’ll convince them to retract the laws.” Michael smiled at him.

“My brother, Mycroft is the power behind the Administration. But personally he is all bark and no bite. He’s a bureaucrat, exceptionally intelligent when it comes to these things. He knows what to say to people to bully them into doing what he wants but he’s not a fighter. Sometimes it is best to present things to him as if they were his ideas to begin with, other times you need to  Alpha him. Don’t ever let any of the Councillors think that they have any power over you at all or they will use it.”  

Sherlock offered Michael a cookie, Michael refused. Sherlock put the plate back on the table.  “Tell me how is House Winchester coping with, how many is it? Thirty odd children? We can have the people in the floor below slowly moved out, upgrade their accommodation so that you have more space. I understand that Bella Sheppard has moved in. That’s six families on three floors. No, 4 floors. You’ve moved up to the penthouse.” 

“It’s interesting, I’ll say that for it. Radek keeps a very tight rein on everyone. And yes, Bella and Charlie Bradbury moved in. They have an apartment on the second floor. We could definitely use more space, though. Thank you,” Michael smiled. “It’s very thoughtful of you.”

“I’ll mention it to the housing admin. The Winchester Building is 70 floors high. I’m sure that eventually if everyone doesn’t move to the shore, the building will all be House Winchester.” 

MIchael smiled at the thought. “So, when does the Council meet next?” He asked.

“I actually have no idea. After last session, we didn’t set a next session,” Sherlock replied.

Michael stood up. “Well, let me know where and when, and I’ll be there. If there’s nothing else, I need to talk to my Omega.”

Sherlock nodded. 

 

Sammy was lying on the bed looking miserable, his eyes were red. Michael walked up and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” He reached out and put a hand on Sammy’s forehead.

“I got fired.” 

“What? Why?” Michael was hoping he was not the cause.

“Talking to the press,” Sammy replied. 

“They can’t do that,’ Michael said. “It’s your right to free speech! I’ll talk to the Council. Oh by the way, I’m now on the Council… and… well, never mind.” Michael wasn’t sure this was the right time to break it to Sammy that he was pregnant.

“What? I need something to distract me,” Sammy said. 

“Well, I’m pregnant, Sammy. By Dean jnr. Turns out, I’m an AlphaOmega.” Michael watched Sammy face closely. 

Sammy smiled and then started laughing. “Great way to find out.”

Michael sighed. “You don’t mind? I mean, I know you didn’t mind when we were all three fooling around together last night, but I need to know that you’re okay with this.”

“Michael, I am a pregnant Omega. That means I don’t have to work if I don’t want to. It’s law. Since I got fired anyway and I really don’t want to go back to work for that pig, I get the same replicator points as if I was working because I will taking care of 2 babies. I wanted to be like Uncle Sam.  I wanted to prove that an Omega can be just as good at the work as any Alpha, but really now all I want to do is stay home for a while and get the nursery ready,” Sam tried to explain how he was feeling. 

Michael hugged him tightly. “I understand, Sammy. I want you to be happy, that’s all I want in the world. And now, you have to get a nursery ready for 2 babies, not just one. But I’m here for you, always,” He kissed Sammy on the head.

“Dad was telling me about families before EV1. It must have been hard for them. There was just one mother and one father and they usually only had 2 children. I can’t imagine what it would be like,” Sammy told him. 

“Compared to life in this household, it does seem pretty boring,” Michael chuckled. “I think I prefer this way.”

Dean burst into the room. “Sammy, what did that motherfucking asshole do to you? I just came from your office and he...well…”

“What did he say?”

“That he should never have taken on an Omega and that I should tell you to stop trying to act like an Alpha adult when you are just... just an Omega teenager with delusions of being an Alpha,” Dean told him. He didn’t want to hurt Sammy more but they had been taught that they shouldn’t hold back the truth. 

Michael growled, but Sammy put a hand over Michael’s. “He fired me, Dean. But I don’t care what he says about me, really. Fuck him. I’m just going to stay home for awhile and grow my baby. I’m fine with it.”

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed facing Sammy. “Whatever you like.” He took Sammy’s hand and kissed it. “You’re head of this little family. It’s up to you to grow it however you want. I’m just an Alpha, sperm donor extraordinaire.”

Michael and Sammy both laughed at that. “Pretty proud of yourself there, cowboy?” Michael kidded him.

“Damn straight I am! I knocked up an Alpha!” Dean smiled.

“AlphaOmega,” Michael corrected, just to tease Dean. 

Dean kissed each of them. “Hey, I love both of you nuts. But I’m hungry. Let’s go find something to eat. Gotta keep my strength up, you know.”

“Can we go to the ice cream parlour?” Sammy asked. 

Michael and Dean laughed. “Yes, Sammy, we can go to the ice cream parlour. Come on,” Dean told him. “I bet Michael would like that too.” 

Michael nodded.”I guess I will be eating more for a few months. The fetus will need nourishment.”

“It’s a lot of replicator points,” Sammy moaned.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Michael asked. “I’m on the Council.” 

“How can you be on the Council? They have already elected this year’s teen rep,” Dean asked. 

“By special request of the President. I am to be one of the President’s advisors,” Michael replied. 

Sammy and Dean stared at him. “Special request of Sherlock? Wow…” Sammy said. Dean nodded. “That’s awesome.”

“He recognises my past, that I am an archangel, even though this body is still so very young.”

Michael reached out and slipped his hand around the back of each of his lover’s necks and drew them in so their foreheads touched. “I could not have family like this before, just my brothers. We didn’t even have genders. I know we are young, but I think with the help of our family we can build our own family, here in the sky.”

“You do know that I am scared of heights don’t you?” Dean said, making them all laugh. 

 

Dr Strange opened a portal into the Winchester’s living room and stepped through, immediately closing it. “Pardon the intrusion. Is Michael here?” 

Dean and Cas gasped at the sudden appearance. After collecting himself, Cas said, ‘Yes. Uh, can I ask who you are?”

“My names’s Dr Steven Strange. I’m one of the President’s advisors,” he said. 

Cas got up and went upstairs to tell Michael he had company, then walked back down and took Dean by the hand. “I think they need privacy,” He said. They went into the kitchen. 

“I wonder what Strange wants with Michael,” Dean said.

“You haven’t told them yet,” Strange observed, when Michael arrived. 

“No, It was going to be a surprise at dinner tonight.”

“It still will be, I didn’t reveal your secret. But I am here on a more pressing matter. Sherlock is starting to see through the perception filter.”

“Does he remember?”

“It’s only a matter of time. He may have changed his body and blocked his memories but he is still a Time Lord. The energy of time is still in him. There is nothing we can do to change that,” Strange said. “It would be like blocking my memories. One day I would it would slip out and I would discover the multiverse again.”  

“We need to consult my father,” Michael said. 

Strange grabbed his arm and Michael turned. “We need you to be the Archangel and not the Augment teenager.”

“I have no choice but to be both, doctor,” Michael told him.  

 

Cas was sitting in the living room plaiting Mary’s hair when he heard Sam call out from upstairs. “John! NO!” Then suddenly there was a panicked scream. “JOHN! OH GOD! NO, NO…”

Cas rushed into the hallway to find Sam at the bottom of the stairs holding onto little John who was covered in blood and unconscious. “Cas, help him.” 

Cas knelt beside them as Sam cradled the toddler in his arms. He put two fingers to the little boy’s forehead. “We need to straighten his bones.” Cas got a look of intense concentration on his face, and the boy regained consciousness. 

“Daddy?” He said. Sam hugged him, looking at Cas. “Thank you…”

“You can’t fly. You are human, not an angel,” Sam told John. John burst into tears. 

 

That evening the adults gathered for a family meeting. “He’d seen others fly down the the stairs instead of walk them. He thought he could do it.”

“Then we remove the stairs and use the lifts,” Ronon said.

“The younger ones can’t use a lift,” Ben replied.

“We could put in a slide,” Gabriel suggested. 

“And have kids crashing into the floor?” Dean asked. 

“We could put a padded landing area at the bottom of the slide,” Michael added. 

Everyone looked thoughtful. “It might just work,” Cas said. 

“I’ll get right on it,” Dean replied.

And so the Winchester apartments became the first on Atlantis to have a slide instead of stairs, with a padded landing area at the bottom. When others heard about it, it seemed like everyone who had kids wanted one as well.

Ben was kept busy designing individual slides, some had stairs beside them and some were spiral depending on the space. 

 

 

They didn’t expect the President to show up on their doorstep one evening. “Is Ben in?” 

Cas let Sherlock in and Dean went upstairs to get Ben. 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Ben said nervously.

“I want you to design some slides for my home. Something like this for the major one,” Sherlock said and showed him a picture. 

 

Ben looked at the picture, thought for a few moments and said, “I think I can do that, Sir.”

“With a safe landing area?” 

“That’s the easy part,” Ben smiled.

“My brother Ashcroft can set up a system to only allow the older children down the major slides. I will need several more. At least one for the toddlers playroom so that they learn to use the slides safely. Others where space allows,” Sherlock added.

Michael’s attention picked up at the mention of Ashcroft. He might be just the person he needed for the Sherlock problem. “Ashcroft is a computer tech?” he asked Sherlock.

“Yes,” Sherlock told him, and turned his attention back to Ben.

Ben told Sherlock he could get started the day after tomorrow, and Sherlock agreed. 

 

“I am rather busy, Mr Winchester,” Ashcroft told him. “So please be brief.”

“Michael, just Michael,” Michael began. “And I don’t think this is going to be brief. There is a problem with the President that I need your help with.”

“Anarchist? Protester for elections?”

“No, nothing like that. This is far more serious. This threatens the fabric of the universe,” Michael told him. 

“Wow! You were pretty intense in the Council meeting but I didn’t believe them when they said how…”

“Deep?” Michael asked. 

“I was thinking more weird.”

“I am an Archangel, Ashcroft. Weird comes with the territory.”

“Lockie says you are setting up an Angel Guard. Is that what this is about?”

“No, this is literally about the fabric of this universe. Would you like to meet God?”

Ashcroft stared at him. “God? You mean…. God? There really is a God and you know him?”

“Her name is Sexy,” Michael grinned.

Ashcroft laughed. ‘Now I know you’re crazy.”

“Come with me,” Michael told him in a voice that left little choice. It was like an Alpha tone but much stronger.  Ashcroft nodded and followed Michael out of the room.

They walked along a corridor until they came to a door that Ashcroft had never seen. It seemed rather obvious, out of place even. “When was this installed?” he asked. 

“It has always been here,” Michael told him. He opened the door and let Ashcroft into another corridor that looked a little steampunk. “This way,” Michael said leading him to the control room. Dr Strange was waiting there.

“Welcome to Heaven, Ashcroft,” Strange said.  

Ashcroft was speechless. He looked around, blinking. Finally he said, “What is this? Where am I? What the hell is going on?”

“This is the control room for the universe you live in. I think the answer to the first question sort of answers the second. We need your help,” Strange replied. 

“Sexy lives in here,” Michael said pointing to the centre console. 

“Sexy… God… lives in that console…” Ashcroft laughed nervously. 

“Technically, she lives in a separate universe to us, phased out of this universe as well as the one you live in.”   
“The one you live in, not we live in,” Ashcroft pointed out. 

“I live in here,” Strange said. 

“The problem is that Sherlock is starting to remember who he is,” Michael confused Ashcroft even more. 

“And who is he?”

“The Doctor.”

Ashcroft put his hands over his eyes for a moment. “The Doctor… Doctor Who?” he asked.

“He is a distant regeneration of Ten,” Strange added. 

“This is insane. Sherlock is my brother.”  

“He is both,” Michael said.

“Let me get this right… you’re saying that Sherlock is the Doctor and also my brother… and he is endangering the entire universe?”

“You know your brother. Would you want him to have the power of God?” Strange asked. 

“How does his remembering that he is the Doctor give him the power of God?” 

“That’s where this becomes difficult to believe,” Strange said. 

“No, that was long ago, at the beginning of this when Michael walked into my office,” Ashcroft informed them. 

Michael told Ashcroft everything. He explained that Sherlock and Sexy created this universe, that everyone in it was a product of the TARDIS and about how Sherlock was in danger of becoming mutant. Ashcroft listened, never interrupting, but with a look on his face of increasing disbelief.

When Michael stopped, Ashcroft laughed. “This is insanity. Prove that anything you just told me is the truth.”

Michael simply said, “Sexy, I need you.”

 

 

Ashcroft gasped when Sexy appeared. But he calmed down quickly. “This is just a hologram. It doesn’t prove anything.”

Dr. Strange said to Sexy, “Sexy, tell Ashcroft how you created this universe, and why.”

“The universe my Doctor lived in entropied. He and his son were the only two people left, so I created a universe within me to sustain them.”

Ashcroft sighed. “And where did all the people come from? There are millions of people here, surely you didn’t create all of them.”

“I cloned them from DNA that they left after coming in contact with me.”

“Not all these people came in contact with you. I know that I certainly didn’t,” Ashcroft said.

“You consist of the same DNA basics as my Doctor’s human body, the one he adopted when his Galifreyan body was destroyed. I simply adjusted his DNA to match his memories of you. I then created a perception filter that stopped anyone from questioning it.”  

“And it is the perception filter that is currently malfunctioning and allowing Sherlock to remember things he shouldn’t. We need your help to make it work better. Sherlock can not be allowed to remember. It will kill us all.” Michael looked at Ashcroft intently. 

“Are you so sure that it will? I’m not saying I believe all this but you’re right, I do know my brother. He can handle this.” 

“Not if turns mutant, he can’t,” Dr. Strange said.

Ashcroft looked at Sexy. “If you are God, then stop him from turning mutant. Stabilize his DNA.”

Michael looked at Sexy. “Can you do that?”

Sexy tilted her head. “Yes. I can.”

Dr. Strange groaned. “Why didn’t you tell us this before?”

“You didn’t ask.”

Michael started to laugh. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. “That’s very true. We never asked.” He chuckled again.

“But he will need more to stabilize his psychological health.  He needs Euros,” Ashcroft told them.  

“Does she need fixing also?” Sexy asked. 

“Oh, yes. She has never quite worked right. But if she is a clone too, then...maybe you can adjust her DNA or something?” Ashcroft asked. 

“She isn’t a clone. She is just a perception filter.”

“What?” Strange asked with a frown.

“When the Doctor looks into the cryopod he sees Euros but the pod is empty,” Sexy explained. 

“Wait. You’re saying that Euros doesn’t exist? Can you create her? Make her a clone?” Michael asked.

Sexy took Ashcroft’s hands and dragged him over to the console. He put them in openings in a weird gelatinous panel. “Think of Euros.” She shook her head. “It isn’t enough. I need...” she stopped and tilted her head. “I have it on file, from my Doctor’s mind. The cloning has begun.”

“How long will it take?” Dr Strange asked her.

“Four years in your universe.”

“And here?” Ashcroft asked.

“It is complete.”

“How come it took so long to complete my body?” Michael asked. 

“You were required to maintain the other Michael until he was strong enough to exist on his own,” Sexy told him. “And you didn’t ask.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Must you be so literal?”

Sexy smiled at him. “I know no other way to be.”

Michael smiled. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” 

Ashcroft gave them a questioning look. “When my body died, I lived in here for three years,”Michael explained.

“As time passes in your universe,” Sexy pointed out.

“Yes, of course. You don’t exist in time. That’s why the entropy didn’t affect you,” Strange commented. 

Sexy smiled. “Would you like the clone now? I think I fixed her, she was quite mad.”

“If by mad you mean that she had no empathy, you are right. Sherlock is a sociopath and Euros was a psychopath. Sherrinford is so obsessive compulsive that he barely functions. I prefer my computer to people. Merlin is...well, he’s a wizard. My entire family is a bit mad.”  

“Merlin is no stranger than me,” Steven said. 

“You’re strange,” Ashcroft replied. 

Michael groaned at the pun. “Is Euros in the cloning chamber?” 

“Yes,” Sexy replied. 

“Thank you. When can you fix Sherlock?” he asked. 

“He is fixed.” 

“You do mean his instability and not, fixed like a dog, I hope,” Ashcroft smirked. 

“I have stabilized his DNA.”

Michael took Ashcroft back to his office and then when he was sitting at his desk Michael touched his forehead. Ashcroft fell asleep but woke as soon as Michael left without the memory of what had transpired. 

Dr Strange led Euros to Sherlock’s apartment. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more chapters to go.   
> And then if I don't find a new co-writer, I will be retiring from fan writing.   
> So looking for writers interested in a new idea of mine, possibly about 9 months of work. Working conditions, dismal. Paid in kudos. Prospects for promotion, none. Creative flexibility, depends on your writing abilities.


	14. Michael 5

Sherlock stood up and walked across the room to Euros, his entire attention was on her. Euros smiled. Sherlock smiled. He stopped in arms reach of her and drew her into an enthusiastic hug. Then drawing back slightly he claimed her lips passionately. 

“Who’s that?” Dan asked. 

Sherlock broke the kiss and smiled, looking directly into Euros’ eyes. 

“She’s my sister.”

“You do know that it’s not normal to kiss your sister like that?” Dan asked. 

”You do remember we’re Augments, right?” Sherlock replied.

John entered the room and dropped his tea. “What’s she doing her?” he asked. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, John, what’s the matter?” Dan asked. 

“I think I have, Dan. Sherlock, what’s going on?” John looked worried.

“Michael, Ashcroft and I…” Strange began and then looked at Sherlock. “We worked on the problem. We think that you shouldn’t have any problems with Euros now, but we will keep an eye on her.”

“You cured her? How?” John asked.

“I can’t tell you. But I think Sherlock knows.” 

Euros looked around, smiling. “You gentlemen do know it’s rude to talk about me as if I weren’t in the room, don’t you?”

Sherlock smiled, putting his arm around her. “I think I do know, and it’s fine, John. Trust Strange. You remember John,” he then asked Euros.

“I remember everything,” she replied.

“Of course.”

“But who is this?” she asked about Dan. 

Sherlock smiled. “He’s my husband. We met under unusual circumstances. It’s a long story.”

Dan extended his hand for a shake. “I’m Dan Espinoza. Pleased to meet you.”

Euros shook his hand. Dan staggered. “Not so long,” she said. 

“Euros, what did you just do?” John demanded. 

“I just got the long story the short way.”

“You read his mind?” Sherlock asked. 

“Yes.”

“So you know how we met? What we went through?” Sherlock asked her. “Not even John knows that.”

She stroked his face. “My poor Lockie.” 

“It was a long time ago, and best forgotten,” Sherlock replied.

“You have just gotten back so many memories,” she said to Sherlock and then turned to Strange. “I’m not the only one you ‘worked’ on.” 

Strange frowned. “I’d prefer not to discuss that, and if you’d keep it to yourself. There are good reasons for what was done.”

“Some of it his husbands are going to find out soon enough,” she told him. 

“Maybe, maybe not, but for now, I’d appreciate if you’d change the subject,” Strange told her. He opened up a portal, stepped through it and it closed behind him.

“He does like to be dramatic, doesn’t he?” Dan commented. 

“Where is our daughter?” Euros asked. 

“Your daughter? As in the two of you?” Dan asked. 

“Westie,” Sherlock said. “She is all grown up now, Euros.”

“How long was I gone?” Euros looked shocked.

“Almost 18 years years,” Sherlock told her. 

Euros gasped. “That long? What, did you forget about me or something?”

“People were scared of you.” He put his hand up to her face and let her see the truth. 

*And not even John knows about this?* Euros asked. 

*I might tell him some of it, but I’m not sure how much anyone else can handle,* Sherlock told her mentally. 

*Well, he is going to notice you have 2 hearts,* Euros said. 

*That’s only just happened. Since I got my memories back.*

“Well, I’m sure you can come up with something plausible to tell him,” Euros smiled.

“What?” John said after Euros said the last aloud. 

“I’ll explain later. I want to spend some time with Euros,” Sherlock said. He led her to his private bedroom. 

Dan smiled at John. “They need time to… uh… get to know each other again, it would seem.”

“He barely knows her,” John replied. “They didn’t grow up together. She was institutionalized at a young age after murdering a boy and then burning down the Holmes family mansion. In 2016, she broke out and murdered several other people as well as torturing Sherlock, Mycroft and myself, mentally at least.” 

“John, Strange said they fixed her. You’ve got to trust that she’s not that person anymore. You really need to let this all go, for Sherlock’s sake if not your own sanity,” Dan said.

“Yeah, I know. But how do you cure a psychopath? How do you give someone empathy?”

“I have no idea, but I trust that Strange wouldn’t put us all in danger. He must have found a way.”

“Maybe our friendly, neighbourhood Archangel cured her,” John said. He cleaned up the tea he had dropped.

“Maybe he did, but he’d never tell you how, take my word for it,” Dan said.

“Those angels are a strange lot.”

“So are the fangs,” Dan added.

“But we both married a fang so they can’t be that strange,” John laughed.

“So long as Sherlock is happy and he still remembers I exist occasionally, I don’t care.” 

 

Sherlock had called for a gathering of his brothers and they all came. When they were all seated around the conference table, he brought Euros in. Mycroft literally scrambled out of his chair. 

“What is she doing here? How did this happen?” Mycroft choked out.

“It’s alright, Mycroft. I have no intention of killing anyone,” Euros said.

“As if I am going to believe anything you say…” Mycroft replied. 

“I could have instantly killed you or made you believe whatever I want but I just want my family back,” Euros told them. 

“Michael, Dr Strange and Ash,” Sherlock said, looking to Ash, “treated her.”

“I’m not exactly empathic. But I don’t want to murder anyone anymore. Why would I?”

All eyes turned to Ashcroft. “Yes, I can vouch for her. It was a group effort but she is not psychotic anymore.”

“Better still I vouch for her,” Sherlock said. “Any questions?” 

“Sherlock…” Mycroft began.

“Mycroft! STOP BEING MOTHER! Trust my judgement. I know what I’m doing. Euros is no danger to us. But she does need our help to learn how to live in our society. Thanks to being isolated most of her life, she has little in the way of social skills, far less than me. So show her what ‘normal’ is like, because you all know that I can’t.” 

Mycroft winced. “Fine, Sherlock. I’ll take her under my wing, so to speak. If I end up dead, I’ll come back to haunt you.”

Sherlock chuckled. “To do that I’d have to believe in ghosts. But i was thinking of someone in the family who was a bit more normal than you, Mycroft. You aren’t anyone’s first choice for social skills.” 

“How about all of you?” Euros suggested. “I want to get to know all my brothers.”

Ashcroft whispered to Wallace, “Does she mean sex?”

“Possibly,” he whispered back.

“Uh I’m willing to take first go,” Wallace smiled, holding up his hand.

“Yes,” Euros said. “We all know what you want.” Everyone laughed. “But if you want to be my escort for the day, I’d like that,” she told him. “Sherlock suggests that I should have an escort all the time for awhile just so I don’t accidently destroy the place.” 

Wallace stood up and took her arm. “We wouldn’t want that,” he teased.

“Euros is extremely powerful as we all know, so try to teach her what is acceptable on Atlantis,” Sherlock told Ace. 

“I’ll do my best,” he said as they left.

 

Michael laid back on the huge circular bed and let the breeze lull him to sleep. He woke when he felt the bed dip with body weight on either side of him. But when he opened his eyes it wasn’t who he was expecting. 

“Dr Strange told me you wanted to see me,” Sariel smiled. She and Radanna bounced on the bed. 

“Nice room,” Radanna said. “We should take some decorating tips from him.”  

“Do you want your grace back?” Michael asked Sariel. 

“Not really, Life is so much simpler without that,” Sariel replied.

“I would have thought you’d be jumping at the chance,” Michael looked surprised. “You can’t have angel children if…”

“Yuck!, I am not having children. Where would you get such an awful idea?”  

Michael chuckled. “I must plead temporary insanity.” He turned to Radanna. “You don’t mind?”

“I fell in love with Sariel, not her grace,” she replied. “I have Michael.”

“He’s a little you,” Sariel said. “It’s all we can handle.”   

Michael looked surprised. “You don’t want more children? I could help you with that, you know.”

“Not yet,” Radanna said. “But you can help Charlie and Bella.”     
“I will.”

“Good! Then why did you want to see us?” Sariel asked him.

“I thought you might like your wings back,” he replied. “I don’t think I could live a day without flying.”

Sariel’s eyes got big. “You could do that? Give me back my wings?” 

“They sort of come with the grace, but you don’t want to have your grace back...so, you’re grounded.” 

“Shit. Let me think about it, will you? Radanna and I need to talk it over and I’ll let you know tomorrow. If that’s okay?” Sariel looked between them.

“There are conditions...secrets you couldn’t even tell Radanna,” Michael replied. “It won’t be easy.”  

“You should have lead with that. The answers no then. I keep nothing from Radanna.”

“That’s why you gave up your grace and the secrets,” Michael told her. “If ever you change your mind about having angel children…” Michael smirked. 

“In your dreams!” 

“The most beautiful angel, the most innocent and pure, and she gave up everything for you, Radanna. I hope you know how privileged you are.”

“Oh I do. I love her with all my heart and I always have. And I always will!” Radanna smiled at Sariel.

“Can I have Michael for the day tomorrow?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, of course. I’ll bring him after breakfast,” Radanna said.

“Thanks, now, go away before my lovers find you in my bed or I decide that the two beautiful ladies in my bed are here for my body,” Michael told them. 

Radanna looked at Michael like she was interested in his body. Sariel dragged her out of his bed. “No, absolutely not. I am not having your beautiful body violated by male parts.”  

Michael rolled over towards them. “It’s not her beautiful body I want,” he teased. 

Sariel huffed and pulled Radanna out of the bed by her arm.

“Time to go,” Sariel said firmly. She took Radanna by the hand and led her out of the room. Michael laughed. 

“And stay away from Mary,” Sariel called back to him.

“Mary? Why?”

“She has a crush on you.”

“She just a child.”

“So are you.”

“Really, Sariel, I’m a man in every sense of the word. A man with two lovers, soon to be husbands. Mary is just a child. I wouldn’t dream of having anything to do with her other than being her brother.”   
“But you aren’t, are you? And even if you were, We’re Augments.” 

“Are you trying to find an excuse to stay in my bedroom?”

“That’s ridiculous. We’re leaving,” Sariel said.

Michael laughed and slid out of bed when the two ladies left. He loved to tease his sister and cousin. He pulled on his trousers and stepped off the balcony and flew around the tower to the balcony of Charlie and Bella’s lounge room.  When he saw that they were sitting in their living room, he walked in. Both women smiled.

“I just left two beautiful women and here I am with two more. Must be my lucky day.”

Bella smiled and blushed. Charlie elbowed her in the ribs. 

“Ready to become a mother, Bella?” Michael asked. 

“Yes. We decided to do it,” Charlie answered for her.

“Dr Suresh is ready,” Michael replied. 

“Are you joining the teenage trend in running around without a shirt?” Charlie asked. 

“I think I started it. It isn’t actually a fashion statement. It’s just easier to bring my wings into this dimension if there isn’t anything in the way,” he told her. “So, have you decided if you want to mix your genes, or just one of you, or I could even offer my services if you wanted to have a nephilim.”

Bella looked very interested, but Michael added, “Through sperm donation, of course,” and her face fell.

“We thought we’d have a mixture of both our DNA,” Charlie told him.

“Good choice. Dr Suresh needs you to sign off on the use of your DNA, after the clone incident, he is now required by the council to record everyone’s permission before he can use the DNA. I’ll be there when he mixes it to make sure that everything goes as planned.”

“What do you mean?” Bella asked.

“To make sure the fetus gets a soul,” Michael replied. 

Charlie frowned. “So souls are real?”

“Yes, souls are real,” Michael smiled. “Without a soul, the fetus would die.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay, then it definitely needs one.” Michael laughed.

“So, tomorrow morning, report to the doctor and he’ll do the procedure. Say 9?”

Both Charlie and Bella nodded. Charlie kissed Bella. “You’re going to have a baby!”

Bella smiled but Michael noticed some fear in her eyes.

“Bella, are you sure you want to do this?” 

Bella sighed. “Yes, I am. I’m just sort of afraid of giving birth and whether or not I’m going to be a good mother.”

“You will be a good mother, Bella. It is really quite simple, that’s why babies don’t come with instructions. But if you want the instructions I can tell you. Provide for the baby’s physical needs, food, warmth, clean clothing, a safe place to live. Then smile, be happy, let the child make it’s own mistakes and explore the world.”

Bella smiled. “I can do that.” Charlie kissed her. 

“Of course you can. Stop worrying.”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Michael said and jumped off the tower. 

He went to Dr. Suresh. The doctor smiled when he saw Michael.

“They will be here at 9. I want to be there. They agreed.”

 

Bobby had invited Surek, Spock and Uhura’s son for a sleep over and the children had gathered for a mass amount of drawing on the big coffee table in the communal living room of the Winchester apartments. Michael was helping Mary draw the Enterprise. 

“That’s a lie!” Bobby said.

“No it’s not. Vulcans don’t lie,” Surek told him.

“It’s just a building,” Bobby replied. 

“It’s called the United Star Ship Enterprise.”

“What’s a star?” Mary asked. 

“All those little lights in the night sky are stars,” Dean told her. 

“There just Atlantis’ night lights,” Mary replied. 

“No not on the ground, up in the sky,” Dean replied. 

The children looked at him like he had grown two heads. 

“They can’t see them,” Gabriel told him. “They have no memory of stars.”

“What are you talking about? All they have to do is look out the window.”

“You only see them because you have a memory of stars,” Gabriel told him.

“Gabe!” Michael growled. 

Dean walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. He blinked as he thought about what Gabriel was saying and in a blink the stars were gone. “They were never there,” Michael said having followed Dean outside. “It is a perception filter to make you feel more at home. You remember the stars, so there are stars. The children don’t have a memory of stars so they don’t see stars.”

“But there are millions of stars in the sky...wait a minute...the shields must be up,” Dean said.

“The shields aren’t up, Dad. There are no stars.”

Dean sighed deeply. He felt sad. He had always believed there were stars in the sky, and now he knew it wasn’t true. He missed Earth. He walked back inside and went to the bedroom and laid down on his stomach with his head in a pillow. That’s where Cas found him. Michael had told Cas what happened. Cas sat next to Dean and put a hand on his back.

“What happened to the stars, Cas? Why are there no stars? Are we too far away from the closest star to see it?” Dean asked. 

“No. The universe suffered entropic failure. I guess Chuck just got tired of us.”

Dean turned over to look at Cas. There were tears in his eyes. “Chuck wouldn’t get tired of us. Something else must have happened. I miss the stars, Cas. I miss Earth.”

“Gabriel shouldn’t have broken the perception filter. Things like this have come up before and if we don’t say anything, you just shrug it off and forget it happened. Chuck isn’t the God of this universe, Dean. But it is better here. We have no war, no illness, no poverty.”

“And no monsters to hunt, and I miss that too. I’m sorry, Cas. I guess I’m just feeling a little sad.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “What’s really going on, Dean?”

Dean looked away. “I want another baby.”

“That is easily fixed,” Cas grinned. “If I’m not mistaken, you’re going into heat in the next couple of days.”

Dean looked at him. “Yeah, I am. You keep tabs on my heats, Cas?”

“We’ve been together for many years, Dean. Of course I keep tabs on your heats. And maybe that’s why you’re feeling a little emotional today.”

Dean sighed. “Fuck. When did I become such a girl?”

There was a pounding on the door. “Dinner, come get it before the kids eat it all,” Radek yelled through the closed door. 

“But it doesn’t fly around in space,” Mary was saying when they got to the table. “It just sits there like a building.”

“A few months after we arrived, the Enterprise had to land because their engine needs dilithium crystals and their dilithium crystals decayed,” Sam told her. “Until we find more dilithium crystals it can’t fly.”  

“There’s no place to fly to,” Gabriel said.

“Gabriel!” Michael chastised and shook his head. 

“I’m tired of all these secrets.”

Michael frowned. “Some secrets are necessary for everyone’s well being. You need to realize that.”

“Remove all the warning labels and let Darwinism thin the herd,” Gabriel replied. 

“Our herd does not need thinning,” Cas replied. 

“And in fact, that would be deadly. We need diversity to maintain the race. The more different DNA the better. You know that, Gabe,” Michael told him.

“Lies...all LIES!” Gabriel responded. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused about what was going on. “I think it is time for another meeting of the grown ups, after dinner,” Dean told them. 

Gabriel jumped up and left the room. They heard the sound of a door slamming.

“What crawled up his ass?” Dean said and all the children laughed nervously.

“Daddy Cas, why can’t I use my wings yet?” Mary asked. 

“Because you aren’t strong enough to unphase them,” Cas told her.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“It means you will have to wait until you are grown up.”

“But Gabe and Michael didn’t have to.”

“Gabe and Michael are ArchAngels,” Cas replied. 

“I’m an angel.”

“But you aren’t an ArchAngel, sweetie,” Dean told her. “There’s a big difference.”

“Why?”

Cas sighed. “In heaven, where we were created, God made the ArchAngels first. They were made to be stronger, better. Then God created the regular Angels like me and you. That’s just how it was.”

“That’s not fair!” 

“No, it’s not,” Michael told her. “But I will take you flying after dinner, if you want.” 

Most of the other children, both Cas and Dean’s and Sam and Radek’s, said they wanted to fly too.

“Suddenly, I am a fun park ride,” Michael commented. 

The adults all laughed. “It would seem so. But you don’t have to take them all flying. They’ll just have to understand,” Radek told him. Many of the children grumbled. “Hush! Do not pester Michael.”

“Mary first, and then the youngest to the oldest. But only if you eat all your dinner. I don’t want to see any vegetables left on your plates,” Michael said.

“That’s not fair. You don’t eat vegetables.”

“I don’t need vegetables.”

The kids began to eat their dinner and Radek smiled. “This is the way to get them to behave. I will use you, Michael, as a treat.” Sam laughed. 

Michael was quietly eating his fruit salad when he smelt something that attracted him. He frowned and put his hand over his lower abdomen. He looked at Dean. “What is going on?” 

Dean got up and walked over to him. He sniffed deeply, and grinned.

“I think you’re pregnant, Michael.”

“Yes, I know,” Michael replied. “I’m not prepared for this. I was given Alpha education nanos. I don’t understand what this desire is.” 

“Cravings,” Sammy told him. “Here try this.” Sammy handed him his plate. 

“This is disgusting.” Michael pushed the plate away. “Is there any pie?”

Dean laughed. “Pie, huh? That’s my boy.”

Radek got up and brought Michael a slice of apple pie.

He gingerly tasted a bit. “I remember you gave me some as a child. This is nice.” But a few mouthfuls in he ran from the room.” 

Dean turned to Dean Jnr. “Looks like you need to take Michael to the infirmary for some morning sickness meds.”

Dean Jnr had a look of pure shock on his face. “I didn’t know he was pregnant. And this isn’t morning…”

Dean laughed. “It can happen any time of day. I don’t even know why they call it morning sickness anymore,”

Radek said, “I think your children are going to have to wait for your flying time.” The children looked angry.

Michael came back into the dining room looking a little pale. “I need to lie down.”

Dean Jnr told him he’d go with him and they both left.

“HCG levels are highest in the mornings which makes it more likely that pregnancy will cause nausea in the morning,” Sammy said. “Haven’t you ever had your Omega education nanos?” he asked Dean. 

Dean looked nervous. “Uh… I never thought I needed them.”

“What’s pregnant?” Surek asked. They all looked at the 5 year old Vulcan child. 

“It means that Michael is growing a baby in his belly,” Radek told him.

“Why?” Surek asked. 

Radek sighed. “You are needing to talk to your parents about this.”

“Is Michael going to die?” Mary asked. 

“Of course not! It’s just a natural thing. How do you think you got here?” Cas asked her.

“Joan’s brother threw up and he died,” Mary said. 

“He didn’t die because he was pregnant. He died because he had a disease that made him very sick. Being pregnant is not being sick, even though it sometimes makes you throw up. You used to throw up all the time and you didn’t die,” Dean told her.

“Like having milk?” Mary asked. “Michael should stop being pregnant and then he wouldn’t be sick.”

The older children were laughing at the conversation. “I hope I don’t have to have conversations like this with our children,” Sariel said to Radanna. 

“Oh you will,” Cas laughed. “You will.”

Dean turned to Mary, “Michael will be fine, and he will stop being pregnant when he has his baby.” He turned to Cas and whispered, “What does milk have to do with it?” Cas just shrugged.

“Uncle Radek is always pregnant and he doesn’t get sick.”

“Yeah, and he’s lucky,” Ben grumbled. “I was sick all the time.”

Neph decided it was time to point out that Gabriel had left him alone to navigate his food so the 2 years old started flinging peas across the table. 

Radek jumped up and grabbed him. “Oh no you don’t. Come on.” He carried the child to Gabriel’s room and knocked on the door. “Gabe! Come take your son.”

The door opened, Gabe grabbed Neph out of Radek’s hands and slammed the door again.

Dean glanced at Cas when he heard the door slam, even though the doors on Atlantis were silent sliding doors.  “How does he do that?”

  
  



	15. Michael 6

Michael was back for the family meeting, so were Gabriel’s partners back from their night out. Most of the children were in bed or playing in their rooms. The teenagers were watching a movie in one of the other lounges.  

“I get the impression that the Angels have been keeping something from us. That is not how this family works,” Dean told them. 

“Some things are kept secret for everyone’s well being,” Michael replied. “If I told you everything I know that everyone here doesn’t, it would take millennia, and most of it is irrelevant to your lives.”

“Well how about tell us what is relevant to our lives that you are keeping secret,” Sam said. 

Michael sighed. “Did it ever occur to you that they are secrets for a very good reason?”

“Cas...you’ve been keeping secrets from me?” Dean asked. 

Cas’ expression answered Dean. “Angels, even secondary angels like me, can sense certain things...our powers if you wish to call them that. I believe Michael knows more than I do.”

“Of course, he does,” Gabriel commented. “Michael is God’s favourite. Put him on the Council, didn’t he?” 

Michael got up and paced around. “Gabriel, why are you doing this? Why are you so angry at me? You’re putting me in a very difficult position.”

“Was this your decision? Did God tell you to do this or have you just decided to play God?” Gabriel asked. “Yes, I’m angry. You stole Sariel’s grace, you made everyone forget what wasn’t convenient for you. I thought we were finally beyond being God’s slaves?”

Michael turned on him. “I saved everyone! I saved this universe. And I did it for you, I did it for all of you. And I did not steal Sariel’s grace.”

Everyone sat, stunned. Sariel said quietly, “I asked him to do that, Gabriel, Just so you know.” She took Radanna’s hand. “I didn’t want to keep secrets from you so I gave up the secrets and my grace. I don’t even remember why.”

Radanna looked at her. “You gave up being an Angel… for me?”

Sariel nodded.

Dean stood up. “What do you mean, you saved the universe, Michael?”

“Everything in existence has a balance. God asked me to help keep that balance. His balance. He asked you and Sam as well. This was our solution. I didn’t decide this on my own. But I was the only one who could know what we did. The Winchesters haven’t stopped saving the world, it’s just that you don’t remember it, because that is part of the solution. You gave up the woman you loved and your son, wiped their memory so that they would be free of the danger that you posed to them. You did it out of love. I just followed your example, Dad.” 

Dean stood for a moment, and then walked to Michael and hugged him.

“Then I’m proud of you, son. Thank you.” Then he turned to Cas. “No more secrets! We’re better than that, Cas. I need to know I can trust you. Understand? No more secrets.” 

“Then you had better prepare for a shock, because you aren’t where you think you are,” Cas told him. “Michael, you know the whole story. Fill us all in, and we will decide together what to do.”

Michael walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink of whiskey. 

“Hey! Not only are you pregnant but you aren’t old enough to drink!” Dean growled. 

“I am billions of years old.”

“That body isn’t,” Dean pointed out. “And you are still pregnant.”

Michael looked at the drink and sighed. He handed it to Dean. “Why do we even have alcohol in here when you’re an alcoholic?”  

Dean sat the glass down. “Because we have guests and because other adults here aren’t. I don’t drink anymore and you know that.” He looked hurt.

“I’ve seen you drink a beer,” Gabriel said.

“The replicator can produce a non-alcoholic beer. Tastes the same,” Dean replied. 

Michael sat down beside his father. “I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean to hurt you. At least you aren’t a mass murderer like me.” 

Dean put a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I know. And what you did in heaven doesn’t count anymore. You’re not a mass murderer.”

“Not to rush you or anything, but we have children who will be awake in less than 8 hours,” Radek said, ever practical. 

“You might all want a drink,” Michael said. “There are no stars because there are no stars...Let me take you on a journey. Everyone hold hands, form a circle. Close your eyes if it helps.” When everyone had joined the circle and closed their eyes, they found themselves standing outside the TARDIS. It was just sitting in a big black emptiness. The doors opened and they moved inside. Michael led them through the Control Room and down a corridor a door. He opened the door and stepped through into the corridor of Atlantis. They followed him out onto one of the docks and looked out over the ocean. The shore was to their left and they could see the Enterprise parked on another dock, and the wreck of the Destiny in the distance. Michael walked to the end of the dock and held up his hand as if putting it on something invisible. A door appeared and he opened it. He walked through back into a corridor of the TARDIS. When they were all in the corridor with him the door closed and vanished. “Questions?” 

Everyone opened their eyes and sat blinking. There was silence. 

“So, we’re living inside the TARDIS?” Dean asked.

“The universe you remember died of entropy. The TARDIS, the Doctor and his son was all that was left, because the TARDIS is time itself and the Doctor and his son are immortal. Everyone here on Atlantis had contact with the TARDIS at one point, even if we don’t remember it. When Atlantis and the Phoenix took off, they were destroyed, but the TARDIS is a time machine. So the Doctor rescued us all moments before the ships were destroyed and now we live here on the TARDIS,” Michael tried to explain.

“I’m not sure I am getting this right. Just when were we rescued?” Dean asked.

“Castiel, Gabriel, and the other angels weren’t rescued exactly. We had to take the long road, and wait for the end of the universe to rejoin you,” Michael told them. “But from your perspective, you were rescued from Atlantis and the Phoenix just before they blew up, but not right away. The Doctor who rescued all of you came back in time from the end of the universe to do it. The TARDIS that had the children then travelled to the end of the universe and materialized inside the TARDIS.”

Dean rubbed his temples. “I’m trying but most of this just doesn’t make any sense to me. I think we should take a vote. Who wants to remember this and who doesn’t. We all have to abide by the majority. Okay?”

“I think it important to try to accept this because we are only going to go through this again because it is in your natures to solve a problem and one day Dad you will find yourself standing on a balcony asking what happened to the stars,” Michael said. 

“Explain in linear time,” Sam told him. 

“Alright, I will try. Ten’s TARDIS picks up all the children. Atlantis takes off and is destroyed. All the Augments who are left are put onto the Phoenix and it is destroyed. The angels continue doing what we have been doing for millennia. Castiel retreats to the heaven of an autistic’s man’s Tuesday afternoon in the garden. He stays there for a very long time, keeping bees. The universe entropies. All that is left is the TARDIS and two men, immortals who wish they could die; men who have been alive for billions of years. But the TARDIS is a time machine, so they go back in time to just before the destruction of Atlantis and they rescue everyone. The TARDIS materializes around the city just as missiles are about to hit it. The explosions conceal the TARDIS and the rescue and everyone thinks that Atlantis is destroyed. The same thing happens to the Phoenix, but in order to maintain the timeline the Phoenix must be returned to normal space so it can be discovered by Starfleet. This is where it gets complicated.”

“THIS is where it gets complicated?” Sam said. Radek shushed him.

Michael took a deep breath. 

“Suffice it to say that both the Enterprise and the Phoenix end up inside the TARDIS and Ten’s TARDIS materializes inside Khan’s TARDIS to deliver the children back to you. The rest of us are born and we all live happily ever after,” Gabriel added. 

“Until this universe started to entropy because Khan is a sociopath. So we blocked everyone’s memory of him telling everyone that we are all living in a different universe including Khan’s. But perception filters don’t work on Angels and Gabriel couldn’t keep his mouth shut,” Michael told them.

Gabriel huffed. “They were going to figure out something was wrong. Like Dad did when he figured out there were no stars. I’m just tired of lying.”

“Wait, you’re saying that the President is the Doctor?” Radanna asked. 

“Yes.”

“Who is his son? The one who is immortal?”

“Captain Jack Harkness.” 

Radek stood up. “I am going to make coffee.”  

“Does Khan know?” Sam asked. 

“He does now. I brought his sister back and we had to turn him back into a Time Lord,” Michael told them.

“So the whole universe is going to pot again?” Dean asked. 

“No, the TARDIS stabilized his DNA so that he doesn’t go mutant.”

“Then why are there no stars?” Dean asked. 

“Because there are no stars to see and we are inside a ship,” Michael said. “Eventually, there might be stars and other worlds, but this universe is less than 2 decades old. Not even Chuck was able to build the universe in 2 decades.”  

Dean nodded. “I’ll look forward to that then.”

Radek returned with a pot of coffee and cups for everyone. He also had cookies.

“I’m not sure if we are all in shock or this is sort of a let down.  I mean...this isn’t exactly in an apocalypse,” Sam said.  

“It’s a change that makes no change,” Sariel commented. 

“Well, it could be a lot worse, that’s for sure. I prefer to look on the bright side,” Radek said.

Sam smiled at him. “As usual.”

Gabriel’s partner, Alphie came back into the lounge room and sat down beside Gabriel. “Neph is finally asleep.So, what did I miss?” 

Everyone groaned. “I’ll fill you in later, babe. It’s kind of complicated.” 

“I can do complicated,” said the one person in the room who couldn’t do complicated. 

“Here, I’ll tell you the quick way,” Michael said and before Gabe could stop him he touched Alphie’s forehead. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out in Gabe’s lap. 

“For fuck’s sake, Mike! He can’t even handle a nano injection,” Gabriel growled. 

“It’s not my fault your lover is the stupidest person in the city,’ Michael replied. 

Gabriel put two fingers to Alphie’s forehead and he came to. “You okay, babe?”

Alphie looked dazed but nodded. Gabe shot Michael a dirty look and put an arm around Alphie.

“Yes, I guess I am just tired. Neph is finally asleep. So, what did I miss?”

“Nothing important,” Gabriel told him. 

“Here. Have a cookie,” Radek said. 

“Thank you, Uncle Radek,” Alphie said and took one then looked pleadingly at Radek. 

“Take two.” 

He smiled brightly. 

“Can we get back to business?” Sam said irritably. “I’ve got to go to work in just a few hours.”

“I’m not sure that there is anything to do?” Cas said. “You all know now. The secret is out and the world hasn’t stopped.”

“You could give Dean, stars,” Michael said. 

Dean looked at Cas. “You can? Would you?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I’ll give you your stars, Dean.”

Dean smiled brightly.

“They won’t be real, but when you look up at the night sky you will see the stars you remember,” Cas told him. 

“I don’t care if they’re not real, Cas. I kind of got the idea that nothing is real, at least not how I think of as real.”

Cas cupped his face with one hand.  “I’m real.”  

“Thank goodness for that. I really need you, Cas.”

 

Michael came up out of the water and sat down on the submerged lounge in the spa next to Khan. “A complete ecosystem in 2 decades, that is impressive. Want to tell me how you did it?”

“I didn’t do it. The TARDIS did.”

“For you,” Michael replied. “Is any of it real?”

“Of course it is. It’s as real as I am,” Khan told him. “And as for how, I am a genius.”

“There are no animals. How do the plants pollinate?” 

“Animals are messy and can destroy an ecosystem in no time. I made the plants self pollinating.”

“With no animals to eat the plants they might get out of hand.”

“They only have a relatively small area. They can’t get out of hand.”

“And that is why the area to the south is a blind spot for communication. You haven’t finished terraforming it,” Michael asked.  

Khan smiled. “You are very smart, Michael. It’s an ongoing process for sure.”

“And yet you are allowing people to go ashore?”

“Not many will want to live rough and we are not ready to build a second city,” Khan told him. 

“Not many, yes, but some will. Won’t that interfere with your terraforming?”

“No one wants to go to the area where you were injured. Who wants to risk their life where an ArchAngel fears to tread?” 

Michael smiled. “I guarantee you someone will.”

“And when they return injured or dead we will take them into that special room in the infirmary and they will reappear alive and healed and no one will remember that they died.”

“Or ever want to go there again, I would imagine. Very ingenious,” Michael smiled.

“We have no war, no death, no disease, no poverty...so long as the angels can keep their mouths shut.”

Michael winced but didn’t say anything.

“I guess that was inevitable,” Khan said. “Telepath, remember.” 

Michael sighed. “There was no way to avoid it. It all started because there are no stars.”

“Everyone who remembers stars sees stars.” 

“Not quite true. Gabriel started it, but Dean discovered that there were no real stars.”

“I don’t suppose I could get away with Gabriel vanishing?” Khan asked. “A slight alteration in the minds of everyone who knows him.”

“Not a chance. That’s my brother you’re talking about. He has lovers and 2 kids.”

“I am giving you an executive order, Councillor. I want you to establish a committee of representatives of the major houses of Atlantis. Their purpose is to advise the Council of the will of the people, make suggestions about what they want. How is the Angel Guard developing? Is it still just you?” 

“Yes sir. And yes, it’s still just me. I need to talk to the others but I haven’t yet.”

“You will be officially a member of the Council when you turn 18 and you will then be my personal assistant and represent me on the Council,” Khan told him. 

“Okay, I’m turning 18 in just a month. I’ll prepare myself. I thank you for your belief in me.”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You are an ArchAngel. If I don’t make you my friend, then I would hate to have you as an enemy.”

Michael smiled and nodded. “I understand. And I am your friend.”

“You can stop calling me Sir. My name is Sherlock. And I don’t think I thanked you for my sister.”

“You’re welcome, Sherlock. How is she doing?”

“Look for yourself,” Sherlock said and Michael followed his gaze across the pool to where Euros was molesting one of her brothers, not that he was protesting. 

Michael watched them for a moment. Ashcroft seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. 

“She does that often?” Michael asked.

“Often enough,” Sherlock answered. “So far she has been keeping her attentions to Ashcroft, Wallace, John and myself.  Ashcroft has not been very successful in getting her interested in anyone outside the family.”

Michael nodded. “Well at least she’s adjusting. She seems highly sexual.”

“ Sapiosexual,” Sherlock told him. 

Michael noticed that Sherlock was trying to look at his back. “You are wondering about the wings?”

“Don’t they get wet?” Sherlock asked.

“They only exist in a phased state until I bring them into this dimension, so no, they don’t get wet.” 

“You want to hear the story of how I came to be a Holmes,” Sherlock stated reading Michael’s mind. “Fair enough, an even exchange of information. Bring your family to drinks after dinner tonight, any of the adults who want to know.”  

Michael smiled and nodded. “Okay, sounds good. We’ll be there.” He got up to leave.

“One more thing,” Sherlock said. “Please make sure your family doesn’t talk about the perception filters to anyone else, at least until I’ve had a chance to talk to them.”

“I have asked them not to but Gabriel is uncontrollable.”

Sherlock frowned. “Are you sure I can’t get rid of him?”

Michael frowned back at him. “I’m sure.”

Ten members of House Winchester showed up for drinks that night. They were greeted by Myrddyn Emrys and shown to the large dining room where there was a fairly large gathering of House Holmes. 

They took the seats that were offered, and told the maid what they wanted to drink. A couple of them, of course, just asked for coffee as they were pregnant or in the case of Dean, didn’t drink alcohol. There was an abundance of non-alcoholic drinks on the table. When everyone had their drinks, Sherlock stood up. He lifted a wine glass full of blood. “To absent friends.”  Everyone raised their cups and glasses and toasted.

Sherlock sat and then began, “I assume all of you know by now the story up to a certain point but feel free to ask any questions.  It was the end of the universe. There was no time that I had not lived in the history of intelligent life in the universe. I, alone, survived. When the Time Lords gave me a second regeneration cycle, they didn’t know that at one point I have been host to the energy of the TARDIS. I was prepared to die. I had been living for a very long time as the protector of Christmas on the planet of Trenzalor. Between battles, I was the town toymaker. It had been a good life. But I was dying and my work hadn’t been finished. The people of Christmas were still in danger. So they granted me a second regeneration cycle. It turns out that it was an endless regeneration cycle. So at the end of the universe when everything was gone, I was still alive and I still had my TARDIS. I was lonely. I read all the books in the library, I’d seen all the movies, taken as many baths as was decent on a Sunday afternoon. And then I went back in time to 2020 Earth. Atlantis was being hit by dozens of missiles, the shields were failing and that prevented the hyperdrive from activating.”

Sherlock took a sip of wine. He looked around at the assembled faces, all of which were in rapt attention.

“William! Don’t even think of sneaking a drink,” Sherlock said suddenly.

William mumbled something about having a telepath for a father.

“I materialized the TARDIS around the city. Most people don’t know that inside the TARDIS is a different dimension, an alternate universe, outside time and space as you know it.”

“So, it’s big inside,” John said. 

“Very big, as big as you can imagine and more. As big as the entire universe,” Sherlock told them. “The TARDIS is feeding off the energy of the the collapse of the universe, which will last us forever, or as near to forever as any of us can possibly imagine. It is all a matter of perspective. When I was 2000 years old, I thought I was ancient, so old that I didn’t know why I hadn’t died of old age. That was billions of years ago in my lifetime.”  

Dean raised his hand. Sherlock said, “Yes? You have a question?”

Dean nodded. “I do. Does this mean we’re all immortal?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. But I will get to that. Let me tell you in a linear fashion so that you will understand,” Sherlock replied. “I then did the same for the Phoenix but I was too late to save the Britannia. Crossing back into that timeline, I tried to save the Britannia and lost the Phoenix. That is why the Phoenix was still around over 250 years later for Starfleet to find. I had to let the Phoenix go. It was too much to have two of me on the same TARDIS in the same time for any length of time. But the TARDIS did go back for the Phoenix and the Enterprise later, after I had died.”

“Died? You died?” Sam asked. Several people nodded, feeling like they missed something.

“Not even a Time Lord’s body can withstand the energy of the TARDIS. The strain of stealing a planet from the past in order to give Atlantis someplace to land was enormous. The TARDIS energy broke out of the machine...how can I put this so you will understand? Imagine the energy of your brain breaking away and travelling through your body. The TARDIS energy broke free of it’s brain and shot through it’s body in order to set up the gravitational fields needed to hold a planet inside a space inside the TARDIS.” 

Sam raised his hand again. “How did it’s brain get back inside it’s body?”

“Well, the brain didn’t actually leave its body. It just sent out energy to terraform a part of its body to meet the requirements of Atlantis. But that much energy...I got caught in it and my body disintegrated.” 

“Okay,” Sam said. “Then how did you get another one? I mean, you’re here so you must have gotten another one.”

“The TARDIS took my regenerative energy to my nearest available relative in order to clone a new body.”

“And that is how I became a twin,” Wallace said. 

“Questions?” Sherlock asked. 

“About a million, but none I can put words to,” Dean said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“It is a bit… well, mind boggling,” Radek said.

“Now you know why I didn’t tell everyone before. As for the question of immortality...the TARDIS has the ability to clone anyone of us that can’t be cured of any injury or illness. The ArchAngels survived the entropy of the universe and Michael has been working with the TARDIS since before he took this form. Gabriel however has been making things difficult, being the eternal child of mischief.”

Everyone turned and looked at Gabriel, who shifted in his char. “I was just tired of all the lies. That’s all. I hate all the lying.”

“You didn’t have to stab Sherlock.  You narrowly missed the baby he was carrying,” Michael growled. 

“I admit that was rash on my part. I’m sorry, Sherlock.”

“You forced a regeneration, Gabriel. But still, I finally got to be ginger,” Sherlock replied. 

All of the Holmes family chuckled. “You have been wanting to be ginger for a lot of years,” John smiled.

“I knew that ginger was in the Holmes genes somewhere, I just had to find it,” Sherlock smiled. 

Tea and coffee was suddenly produced by couple of maids who added cake to the table. Mycroft’s eyes lit up. Dean grumbled under his breath about wanting pie. Cas elbowed him.

Sherlock had a word with the maid who came back with pie for Dean. He took a huge bite and said, “Thanks, Sherlock!” with his mouth full.

“So...you are God,” Cas said, getting everyone’s attention. 

Sherlock paused with his tea cup almost at his lips. He looked at Castiel. “That depends on your definition of God.”

Castiel smiled. “I’m fairly sure, in terms of here and now, you are.”

Sherlock smiled. “Leave it to an Angel to care about that.”

“In this universe,” Michael began. “The TARDIS is the energy of the universe and it is directed to the will of Sherlock.”  

“Don’t piss off Sherlock,” Arthur spoke up for the first time that night. Everyone laughed.

“Well, you did create the universe we live in. That makes you God in my perception,” Castiel said.

“If you like, but don’t start a crusade,” Sherlock told him. 

“Or a cult,” Michael said, smiling.

“FUCK!” Dan suddenly said. “I’ve been fucking God!”

Everyone laughed at that. 

“At least it’s better than fucking Chuck, I would imagine,” Dean said.

“I don’t know what happened to Chuck. If he and his sister survived the entropy they would be living in a big nothing,” Sherlock said. 

“Or they left for another universe, like we did,” Sam said. 

“Chuck was really tired of being God, so I can imagine he and sis took a powder,” Dean said.

“There is a possibility that the TARDIS is drawing on their power to fuel this universe.  But we will never know. I hate not knowing,” Sherlock told them.

“No you don’t. You love a mystery,” John corrected. 

“Which brings me to a problem that we have discussed many times before,” Gabriel interrupted. 

“Not again. Isn’t it enough that you have this entire universe to play in, you have lovers and children and you can do almost anything you want,” Sherlock replied. 

“No war, no conflict, no death, no disease, no poverty, no progress. This universe will entropy if there is nothing to fight for,” Gabriel told them. 

“But not for millennia, it won’t,” Sherlock said.

“Gabriel might be right,” Michael said. “We’ve been on the brink twice already. If God gets bored, we all cease to exist.”

Sherlock frowned. “I have husbands, wives, children to keep me entertained. I’m far from bored.”

“But is that really enough?” John asked him. “You have nothing to stimulate your mind. You have always needed that.”

“Well, this God is not all knowing, because I don’t know how to fix this. Michael tried taking my powers away. It didn’t last long.”

“And I wasn’t able to keep control of the TARDIS,” Michael added. 

“Well, then. This is a matter for all of us,” Ford spoke up. “I shall start an enquiry immediately. Everyone here is charged with coming up with ideas to amuse our God. I will co-ordinate ideas. That at least will give me something to do.” 

“Ford, I know this is weird, but please stop calling me God. I am still just your crazy little brother,” Sherlock said. 

Ford smirked. “Yeah, my crazy little brother who just happens to be God.”

“I can’t help who I am and I did try to stop, twice, but apparently it has dire consequences for the universe,” Sherlock growled. 

“All the more reason why we should come up with things to keep your mind busy,” Ford replied.

“You could run this entire universe without the Council,” Mycroft pointed out. “So the question is why?”

“Because Gabriel is right. With no conflict we will stagnate. There is certainly conflict in the Council. It gives you something to do and I have never been that good at such things. Atlantis needs government not religion,” Sherlock replied. 

“Ha! Told you so!!” Gabriel laughed, looking at Michael.

“Tired of playing with your children already?” Mycroft asked. 

“Certainly not. But I need…”

“A case,” John finished for him. 

“I’ll add some programs to the holodeck. Some murder mysteries,” Ashcroft said.

Euros got a smile on her face that no one in the room liked. 

“No killing anyone for real, Euros,” John warned her.

“We can bring them back, apparently.”

“But it hurts, believe me,” John replied. 

“He’s right, it does hurt,” Sherlock added. Sam and Dean nodded in agreement.

Euros looked unhappy, but said, “All right fine. No killing anyone.”

 

Gabriel woke up in a strange room. He didn’t require much sleep but his body was an Augment so he did need to catch an occasional nap, especially after a vigorous lovemaking session with his lovely lady Jo. He sat up. Euros was staring down at him. 

“Him? Why him?” Crowley asked. 

“We need a team. You don’t expect me to do everything myself?” Euros replied. 

Gabriel looked around at the gathered team. Besides Euros, he saw Crowley standing next to her. Behind him was Lucifer and a woman he didn’t recognize. 

 

 

“So, what’s going on? How did I get here? Planning on murdering me, Euros?” Gabe smiled at her.

“God of Mischief! No,” Euros replied. “We are saving the universe.” 

“Saving the universe with this lot? Hello, Crowley. Long time no see. Lucifer, how have you been? And by the way, who let you out of your box?” Gabe turned to look at the female. “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, Miss….”

“Willow. Just Willow,” the female smiled.

“Like Cher?” Gabe laughed.

“Willow here is a very powerful witch. She is sometimes a good witch and sometimes just a bitch,” Euros told him. 

 

 

Gabe laughed. “So what is this team thing? What are we doing?”

“Opening the gates of hell,” Mazikeen told him. 

Gabe opened his mouth and closed it again. “Say what? We’re going to let all the demons in Hell into Atlantis? Are you crazy? Well, of course you are, Euros, but what about the rest of you?”

“Not all the demons, just a few. Don’t get your knickers in a wad,” Crowley said.

“You and Michael have been letting Angels in, making them augment bodies and unbalancing the universe. The vampires aren’t drinking people, the Werewolves aren’t eating people, the demons aren’t being demony,” Willow told him. “Not even the Augments are going mutant anymore.”

“Good is bad for business,” Crowley pointed out. “All this peace and prosperity is going to kill us all.”

Gabe nodded. “I’ve been saying that for a long time. Finally someone listened. So, what’s the plan?”

“This is the planning meeting,” Euros said. “In the morning, we will all wake up not knowing a thing about our involvement in any of this. But once a week we will all meet here and I don’t know...The meeting of the Council of Chaos?”

“Our friendly neighbourhood God can’t read dreams. We will be safe from his telepathy,” Lucifer told them. 

“That’s how we’ll know to meet? In our dreams?” Gabe asked.

“I am the sister of God. I do have some abilities of my own,” Euros smiled a smile that could burn the universe. 

Gabe held up his hands. “Okay, okay, no need to get scary. I was just asking.”

“So are you in?” Crowley asked.

“Of course I’m in! This was sort of my idea after all, Well, not the demon part, but the idea that we needed conflict to survive,” Gabe answered her.

“There aren’t just demons in hell. We have a variety of ‘conflict’,” Mazikeen almost glowed at just the thought. 

“Gotta ask, Maze. What if Morningstar finds out you’re joining the, what was it now? The Council of Chaos. Won’t he be fairly miffed at you?” Gabe looked at her smiling face.

“He never stays angry with me for very long. I was created for the sole purpose of protecting him. His wingman. I am protecting him. Besides he barely notices what I do when I’m awake, he doesn’t care about what I dream about.”

“It’s our intention that we will not be connected to any of our good works,” Euros said. “We will be the picture of innocence. We won’t even know once we wake up that we are involved.”  

“The only proof that any of this isn’t just a dream will the be results of our works,” Lucifer added. He gave a sort of shiver. “It is so evil that I don’t think even I could have come up with it.” 

Gabe looked thoughtful. “So, can I wake up now? I have things to do today.”

“You are in a dream state, Trickster,” Lucifer told him. “We can stay here for as long as we want and still wake up refreshed and ignorant at exactly the time we want.” 

The Council of Chaos spent the next few hours planning how to open Hell. They figured they needed a sacrifice. Hell’s gates only opened with blood.

But a sacrifice was not easy to accomplish in a world where there was no death. No permanent death anyway. They agreed to meet the next week and figure out that part of the plan. Each had their own homework to do even though they wouldn’t know they were doing it. Gabriel’s job was to keep Michael distracted so that he didn’t know that anything was going on. 

“Works for me!” Gabe smiled. “See you next week.” He disappeared.

He woke up next to Jo, in his own bed. He turned at looked at her, smiling. 

“Morning, baby. How did you sleep? I slept like a log… You know, I think I’m going to go see Michael today. Maybe he’d like to do some flying.”

“He always like to fly,” Jo replied. “Of course he has to be the best at it. He has to be the best at everything. He is so egotistical.”  

“Just how Father made him, baby. He can’t help it.” Gabriel got up and began to get dressed. “Come on, we’ll be late for breakfast, and you know how riled up that makes Radek.”

When they got to the communal dining room, everyone else was already there.

“Hey, Mikey, I was wondering if you wanted to go flying today? I need some exercise,” Gabe smiled at Michael.

“I have been meaning to go check out the desert valley to the south,” Michael replied. “I would welcome the company after the last time I flew down there.”

“Great! We can go right after we eat,” Gabe said.

“Michael,” Dean Jnr said. 

“Yes?”

“Eat. Remember you are pregnant. And don’t do anything that isn’t safe,” Dean told him. 

Michael smiled. “Flying is perfectly safe.” 

“I’ll keep a good eye on him,” Gabe told Dean Jnr.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters to go.


	16. Michael 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze gets maternal and Mary wants to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm late. It was a very busy week. Here are two chapters together which don't add too much to the story but are fun.

Mazikeen burst into Lucifer Morningstar’s bedroom waking the two women that slept on either side of him. “Fuck me!” she said. “Make me pregnant. I want a baby. I need a baby.” 

“Well, that’s a nice morning greeting,” Luci smiled. “I don’t mind the fucking part, but the baby part has me a bit concerned. I don’t do fatherhood.”

“Oh don’t worry, you won’t need to be it’s father. I just need you to fuck me,” Mazikeen told him. 

Lucifer looked a little skeptical, but he patted the bed. “Well, come on then, join us. But i’m holding you to the part where I don’t have to be a father.”

Maze glanced at the two women.  “OUT! NOW!” She pulled out her knives. The two women gasped and jumped up, scrambling for their clothes and ran out.

“Uh, being a bit possessive, aren’t you?” Lucifer asked her.

“I need the good stuff and I’m not letting it go to waste on the likes of them,” Maze said. 

“You do realize that the child of an angel and a demon is the highest of blasphemy?” Luci asked. 

“It was only blasphemy in Chuck’s universe. That place is gone and here, pretty much anything goes,” Maze answered.

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked, sitting up. “Who’s Chuck?”

“Oh, read your mail every once in awhile, why don’t you. Chuck was God in the old universe. And everyone knows that Sherlock is God in this one. And he doesn’t give a fuck.” Maze sneered.

“Well, I didn’t know,” Lucifer said sounding offended. “What happened to Dad? And how did we get to be in a different universe?” 

“Holy fuck, where have you been, under a rock? Your Dad is gone, no one knows if he is dead or off somewhere banging his sister. And it’s a long story as to how we ended up in a different universe. A long story I don’t have time for right now. So, you going to fuck me or not?” Maze answered irritably.

“I’m not sure I’m really in the mood right now. I mean, I just found out that Dad might be dead.” 

Maze leaped on the bed and shoved Lucifer back as she straddled him. She ran the tip of one knife down his chest drawing blood. “Getting in the mood?” 

“Hmm...getting there.” 

Maze drew her knife down his chest again, while she bit his shoulder hard. 

“Demon sex. There is nothing quite like it,” he said. He grabbed her wrist hard enough to make her drop the knife as he rolled and pinned her to the mattress. 

“Angel sex is better,” Maze replied. 

“For you, maybe.”

Maze gathered her clothes and left Lucifer in a post-sex haze. Smiling, she went home. Within a couple of hours she was throwing up. “Oh God! What have I done? This is going to kill me.” She struggled to remember why she had even wanted a baby. But it was too late now. She staggered into the infirmary and laid down on the nearest bed. A nurse came over protesting that she had to be processed first but Maze just threw up on her. 

When she walked out a few hours later, she had meds to counteract the nausea and vomiting and a positive pregnancy diagnoses. 

Castiel opened the door and Maze burst in. “Where is he?”

“Who?”

“That human guy that you get pregnant.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Dean or whoever. Where is he?”

“At work.”

“WHERE!?”

Maze next showed up at Dean’s training facility.  “YOU!”

Dean jumped up from his desk. “Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me?” he asked.

“You have the angel children. How do you do it?” Maze demanded. 

Dean looked confused. “Angel children? Well, I just carry them to term, give birth and then raise them to the best of my ability. Why?”

“How do you stop it from killing you?” she asked. “How do you stop it from burning you out from the inside?” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “By not being a demon.”

Mazikeen dropped into a chair. “This was a bad idea. A stupid idea. I don’t even like babies. How do I get it out of me?”

Dean sat down beside her. “First, why did you do it to begin with? And second, you can’t get it out until it is born.”

“I don’t know. I just woke up with this overwhelming need to get pregnant by Lucifer. I’m a demon. It will never be born. I’ll be long dead by then.”  

“That sounds sort of witchy if you ask me. And maybe we need to ask someone, I don’t know, a witch?”

“You think I’m cursed?” 

“I honestly have no idea, but it couldn’t hurt to ask a witch.” 

“Well, if we ask the wrong witch they aren’t going to admit to it.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “I only know one. Her name is Willow. She doesn’t seem like the type to curse anyone. I think it would be safe to talk to her.”

Maze stood up and grabbed Dean’s arm. Her grip was surprisingly strong. Apparently, an Augmented demon was super strong. “Take me to her.” 

Dean and Maze stood outside of Buffy and Willow’s door. Dean knocked and Willow answered the door.

“Uh, Willow, this is Mazikeen. Can we talk to you?”

“You brought a demon to my door?” Willow asked in disbelief. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Well yeah, but she’s okay. She needs some advice. She got herself in a bit of a mess.”

“I guess you can come in. But we are in a meeting at the moment so you might have to wait.”  There were several people sitting on the floor of the living room. There were candles everywhere and the room smelt of incense.  

“Lavender is the best to help baby sleep”, one woman was saying. 

“You have a coven?” Dean asked. 

“Well, yes,” Willow replied. 

Maze groaned. “They’re talking about babies! Dean…”

Dean told Maze to calm down and led her to a chair. 

“Ladies...and guy...this is Mazikeen. She has a problem. We need to determine if she has had a spell put on her. Specifically, a spell that made her get pregnant with an angel’s baby,” Dean told them.

“It isn’t the spell that makes you pregnant,” one of the witches said. 

Dean had to hold Maze back when she looked like she was going to tear the woman apart. 

Willow stood a step back and held up her hands. Maze flew back into a chair.

“Take a breath, demon. Grow a sense of humor,”

“I’ll show you sense of humor.” Maze growled. 

“Can you help?” Dean asked them. 

“She’s a demon,” Willow commented. 

“That’s racist!” Maze spat. “Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I deserve to die.”  

“She’s got a point,” Dean told Willow.

“Aren’t you a hunter?” Willow responded. 

“Used to be. But there aren’t any evil creatures here to hunt, so can you help her or not?”

“We’ll need to search your living quarters and where you work for hex bags,” the guy told them. 

“And then?” Maze asked. 

“The hex bag will usually point to whoever put a spell on you, if there is a spell on you.” 

“Well let’s get on with it then,” Maze told them.

A thorough search turned up nothing, well, nothing that might have put a spell on her. Though the coven decided to do an outing to Hell to pick up some of the things that Maze did have in her apartment. 

Maze was beside herself. “What now? I’m just fucked, right?”

Willow sighed. “Maybe not. I might be able to do something.”

“Well, do it. I feel like I am burning up from the inside out,” Maze growled. 

“If it meant to harm you, you would probably be dead by now,” Dean pointed out.

“Mean to? It’s a fucking angel. Angels kill demons.”  

“Lucifer hasn’t killed you,” Dean pointed out. “Neither has Cas or Michael or Gabriel or any of the other Angels that live here. I don’t think it means you any harm. I think it wants to be born.”

“Listen here you angel’s dog, I am already dying. I have an angel inside me. Worse, I have an nephilim inside me. I won’t survive long enough for it to be born.” As if to emphasis her words, Maze doubled over in pain. 

Dean rushed her to the infirmary and he promptly got kicked out of the room. He called Cas in case there was any trouble. It was always handy to have an Angel around with dealing with angel pregnancies. 

Cas arrived and Dean told him what was going on. Cas went to talk to the nurse, and was allowed into Maze’s room. He walked up to her and put two fingers on her forehead.

“Castiel?” Dr Beckett asked when he entered the room. 

“You will have to transfer the fetus to an artificial womb. She will not survive long enough to have the child,” Cas told him.  

“It’s too soon. We don’t usually transfer a baby until it’s at least a month.”

Cas shook his head. “A month will be too long. She’ll die before that. You need to do it now. I promise it will survive.”

“What on Earth possessed her to have an angel baby?” Carson asked.

“According to Dean, she had no idea. She felt a compulsion to do it. She has no idea why.”

“I’ll set it up. Can you stay? I think she is better unconscious for this,” Carson said. 

Cas agreed to stay.

It was three hours with quite a large crew, doctors, medics, nurses, technicians, and even Sherlock came to help where he could. Morningstar held her hand all the way through the procedure even though she couldn’t feel it. 

The baby survived the procedure as did Maze. 

“I’m so sorry, Maze. I wouldn’t have let you talk me into this if I’d known that this would happen,” Luci told her. 

“It’s all right. I was very insistent. I still don’t know why, but it was very important to me at the time.” Maze patted his hand.

“You were very persuasive.”

“After all this time, you think I don’t know what buttons to push?” Maze asked. 

Lucifer smiled. He lent down and kissed her forehead. “It’s been awhile. I thought you didn’t like me anymore.”  

“You’re the devil. What’s not to like?” Maze replied. “So where is this kid?” Lucifer took her to see the artwomb. “It’s empty.”

The nurse pointed up to the monitor that showed a very enlarged group of cells multiplying rapidly. 

“That’s it?” Maze asked. “That’s what was killing me?”

“Oh, that is one powerful kid, Maze. Once it’s brain grows, it is going to be quite a handful,” Luci said. 

The nurse smiled at her. “It’s growing very rapidly. Come back in a week and it will look like a baby.”

“I don’t get to take it with me?” Maze asked. 

“It’s much safer here. That way, if there are any problems we can respond quickly,” the nurse said.

Lucifer squinted into the artwomb and put his hand to the outside of the bag. “I don’t think it’s an angel,” he said quietly. 

“What did you say?” Maze asked him.

“I said...It’s not an angel.” 

“You mean it’s a nephilim, right?” Maze asked him.

“Not like any nephilim that has ever been born. Maze, I think it might be a demon.” 

“What the fuck are you saying? Demons aren’t born, they are made. What the fuck is it then?” Maze asked him in a very nervous tone.

 

Lucifer, Mazikeen, Castiel, Michael, Gabriel, Sherlock, Sam and Dean sat around the table silently waiting for someone else to start the conversation. 

Finally Michael took a deep breath. “So, the baby is definitely a demon. I don’t know how or why, but it is.”

“Or something new,” Lucifer said. “Has there ever been a child of an angel and a demon?” 

“Not that I ever heard of,” Cas said. 

Dean shook his head. “Me either. Anyone?” 

No one said anything.

“So much for just a bit of fun morning sex,” Lucifer muttered. 

The door suddenly opened and Crowley entered. “Sorry, I’m late. What did I miss?”

Cas filled him in. Crowley listened and then laughed.

“So, got yourself a little chip off the old block, eh Morningstar?”

Lucifer frowned at him. “It’s a bit more than that.”

“Beckett said that it is growing fast, so fast that it might be born in less than a week,” Dean told them. 

“Fuck. I can’t believe I started all of this,” Maze said.

Michael was unusually quiet. Cas noticed it.

Sherlock looked away listening to a report on his comlink. “They just found the nurse dead, drained of life, mummified.”  

“The baby? Is the baby alright?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes, and growing faster,” Sherlock replied. “There was a huge influx of energy into the artwomb at the time of the nurse’s death.”

Everyone looked alarmed. No one wanted to say what was obvious. 

“Michael, get down there and take care of the nurse. I don’t want anyone to know what happened to her. We’ll say that she was accidently exposed to some toxin and is in quarantine until we can get her back. And make sure that she doesn’t remember dying.” 

“You can do that?” Lucifer asked. 

“We can do that,” Michael replied. “Dad, would you help me?” Michael asked Cas. 

Cas and Michael left. When they were outside, Cas asked Michael about how quiet he was.

“Lucifer seems like he’s pretty invested in this baby. I was just thinking about what my life would be like if he was that interested in me.”

“Michael, Lucifer isn’t your mother. It’s hard for you to remember because the perception filter was aimed at us so that we would think he was your mother. But we really don’t know who your parents are or were. You just showed up in the infirmary. It’s possible that you just randomly picked some DNA to make yourself a body. You grew in an artwomb and when you were born Dean and I took you in because you are an angel and we had angel children you could grow up with. Until you told us your name we used to call you Degare. The lost one.”  

Michael just stared at Cas. “All this time, I thought he was my mother.”

“I have told you several times, but the perception filter must be very strong because as you know the filters don’t usually work on Angels. I’m sorry but I think you are probably going to forget this conversation again soon and go back to thinking that Lucifer is your mother,” Cas told him. 

Michael laughed. “I need to make a sign that I see every morning when I wake up, saying “Lucifer is not your mother.’”

“Or workout how to get the TARDIS to turn off the perception filter,” Cas said. 

They got to the infirmary and wheeled the body through the door that was guarded by a perception filter and into the corridor of the TARDIS.  They took her body to the cloning lab and started the process before putting the body in storage in case they needed more DNA. “Mrs Hudson, call me when the new body is ready, please.” 

“Will do, my dear boy,” Mrs Hudson replied. 

“Oh, and do you have a perception filter running that makes me and others think that Lucifer Morningstar is my mother?” 

“Yes.”

“Who installed it?”

“You did.”

“Turn it off.”

Mary Winchester Jnr stood on the top of the balcony rail wearing only her pajama pants. She reasoned that her top would interfere with her wings once they unphased. She was a bit scared. She had never flown before and had never been able to unphase her wings. It wasn’t fair. Gabriel and Michael and even Sariel who was no longer an angel had started flying when they were only toddlers but she was 8 years old and still couldn’t fly. 

It was several hours before dawn and most of Atlantis was asleep when Michael woke suddenly. Something didn’t feel right. He rushed out of bed and ran to the balcony. Three floors below the small figure of his sister jumped out into the air and plummeted. 

Gasping, Michael unfurled his wings and dived after her. It was touch and go, but he caught her just a floor away from hitting the ground. He grabbed her in his arms and flew back up to his balcony. She was still screaming in terror, tears streaking her face.  Sammy and Dean Jnr woke instantly and tried to work out why Michael was holding his sister as she screamed. Michael place two fingers to her forehead and told her to sleep. 

“It’s just a dream, Mary. You will wake up safe in your bed. You will not remember this dream.”

He picked her up and carried her downstairs to her bed. Then he went back to the bedroom where Dean Jnr and Sam Jnr still looked confused.

“She tried to fly. I just barely caught her,” Michael told them, sitting on the bed. 

“Your family is weird. You know that?” Dean Jnr said. 

Sammy slid out of bed and pulled on his jeans. “Where are you going?” Dean Jnr asked.

“To seal all the balcony doors. She might try it again,” Sammy said. 

“You can’t seal all the balconies in Atlantis,” Dean Jnr told him. 

“Yeah but I can seal all the balcony doors that she can get to in the middle of the night,” Sammy replied. 

“I’ll help,” Michael said. 

Dean Jnr threw up his arms. “Weird, seriously weird. Why couldn’t I have been born into a normal family? Oh, hang on I was. It’s your family that’s weird.”  

“You weren’t complaining last night, baby,” Michael laughed. “You seemed to enjoy my family.”

“Well, I’m no Angel.” He laughed at his own joke. “Get it?” 

Both Michael and Sammy groaned. “Come on, let’s get breakfast and then we can get started.”

“Breakfast? It’s the middle of the night!” Dean complained. 

“I can cook, and that’s exactly why we can’t go barging into the kid’s rooms to work on the doors,” Sammy pointed out.

“We could seal them from the outside. Quietly,” Michael replied. “Most of the children’s rooms don’t have real windows or balconies anyway.”  

“Well, I need sleep. I don’t come with an inbuilt energy source like you guys,” Dean Jnr told them pulling a pillow over his head. 

“Okay, go back to bed, sleeping beauty, we can take care of this,” Michael said. 

Sammy bent over and kissed Dean’s naked butt. Then the two angels left through the balcony doors. They sealed the door that Mary had used first. 

At breakfast, which Sammy had prepared, Dean Snr took a cup of coffee to the balcony door only to find he couldn’t open it. 

“It’s sealed,” Michael told him when Dean tried to force it open. 

“Okay, why is it sealed?” Dean turned to face Michael.

“Well, Mary tried to fly early this morning. I just caught her in time. So we sealed all the balcony doors that she could open in the night,” Michael explained.

“She what?! Fuck she could have been killed if you hadn’t caught her. Fuck.” Dean ran his hand over his eyes.

Mary was sort of the darling of the family, not very bright, totally innocent, forgiving and compassionate. Everyone loved and cared for her. Which made her slightly spoilt. 

Dean, Cas and Michael talked about it. They knew they had to talk to her, but they didn’t want to frighten her about flying in general, as well as impressing upon her that she just wasn’t old enough to fly.

“She might never fly,” Michael pointed out. “She is a lower Angel in a human body. She might never be able to unphase her wings.”

“That would break her heart,” Cas pointed out. “Isn’t there anything you can do to help her?”

“Father, she was a guardian angel for children before she was born into this body. I can’t remake her. We can’t even be sure that she will transition to an Augment.”  

Cas sighed. “We’ll just have to wait and hope. I really don’t want her to lose that optimism and have her spirit shattered.”

“It’s a good thing that you saw her,” Dean commented. 

“I woke up suddenly feeling that something was wrong and was drawn to the balcony,” Michael said. 

“You have always been drawn to Mary whenever she has been in danger,” Cas told him. 

Michael frowned. “Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Before you were born in this body, when you were just an angel, were you prone to saving ‘lower’ angels? Being protective?” Dean asked. 

“I would say quite the opposite. They were expendable. Chuck made millions of them to serve whatever purpose needed. They were... cannon fodder,” Michael told him. 

“Fucking Chuck. He was such a bastard. He made children just to let them die,” Dean grumbled.

Michael reached out to place his hand on his father’s shoulder. “You have to understand, humans invented humanity. That level of compassion, of caring, ethics, was a product of humans.”  

“And yet we were considered nothing better than mud monkeys by most of those winged dicks,” Dean told him.

“Including me,” Michael told him. “We are incapable of such emotions as angels. It’s how we were made. You can’t have a warrior who cries over the people he killed. A vegetarian cannot be a butcher.”

“Yeah, well, I felt bad about every single person I killed,” Dean told him. “That’s why Angels were dicks.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Michael told him. 

“Anyway,” Cas said, trying to get the discussion back on track, “The question is what are we going to say to Mary.”

“In the past we could have told her that it was a test of her faith and that God would grant her wings when he was ready, but she isn’t that stupid, science prevails in this universe,” Michael said. 

“What if we tell her the truth? Well, a version of the truth, anyway?” Dean asked.

“Tell her that she is a lower angel made to be cannon fodder? That is very compassionate, Dad.”

“Of course we don’t tell her that! What I meant is telling her she is too young, she has to wait until she is older to see if her wings can support her. Something like that,” Dean growled.

Michael grinned at Dean. 

“What?” Dean frowned. “You are giving me that look again.”

“What look?” Michael asked.

“Like I’m pie.”

Michael laughed. “I am very proud to be your son, Father. You have so much still to teach me. I am ashamed that I will never be the man that you are. My humanity is limited.”

Dean blushed. “I’m proud to be your father. And you’ll be a better man than I ever was.”   
“Do not mistake power with better, Father. I have always been more powerful, but you will always be better than me.” 

Cas was beaming, looking between them during this exchange. “Well, I think you’re both the best, and I’m just blessed to be a part of this family.”

“I think you should talk to Mary,” Michael told Dean. “You don’t have wings. You don’t fly. Maybe she can understand that.”  

Cas nodded his agreement.

Dean sighed. “I’ll talk to her then. Today.”

Dean sat in the living room with Mary. He put her on his knee. “Want to talk to you, baby.”

Mary nodded. “Yes, daddy?”

Dean took a deep breath. “I know how badly you want to be able to fly. But you have got to realize that it takes a very grown-up Angel to fly. You can’t phase your wings yet, and that alone is a problem. You have got to wait until you get older. You’re not an ArchAngel like Michael is, that’s why you have to wait. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Mary started to cry. “Gabriel says I’m cannon fodder,” she wept. 

‘Goddamn him,’ Dean thought. “Baby, you know he can be mean. He didn’t mean it. Even if he did, you are NOT cannon fodder! We don’t even have cannons on Atlantis. I’ve told you, never pay attention to anything Gabe says.”

“I gotta fly or he will feed me to the demons.”

Dean hugged her tight. “There are no demons here. And do you really think your father, or Michael or me would let him hurt you? We’d never let anyone hurt you.”

“What’s cannon fodder?” she asked. 

“Its food that they feed to cannons, you know, like hay for cows,” Dean smiled. He hoped that would be good enough for her.

“Mazikeen is a demon. She lives in Hell. That’s why we aren’t allowed to go into the store. They eat children,” Mary said. 

Dean groaned inwardly. “Yes, Maze is a demon but she is a different kind of demon. She wouldn’t hurt a fly. (and here, he crossed his fingers behind her back) There are no bad demons here. And that is not why you can’t go into Hell. It’s just for adults. But no one, not anyone on Atlantis, eats children. If anyone tried, your Uncle Sam and I would kill them.”

“What’s cows?” she asked. 

“Um, they were an animal that lived on Earth. I keep forgetting there are no animals here. I’ll get someone to draw you a picture of a cow, okay?” Dean was trying not to get frustrated with all her questions.

“What’s animals?” she asked. 

“Uh… I have no idea how to explain that. Ask your other daddy. Maybe he has a better idea than I do,” Dean told her.

Later that afternoon Michael was sitting on the couch with Mary in the Children’s lounge room. He had a computer pad out showing her animals. “Can I have an animal?” she asked. 

“There aren’t any on this planet.”

“What’s a planet?” 

“You’ll learn about that when you get your first High School nanos. Now is time for you to play and learn other things,” he told her. Michael looked up at Dean and smiled. Dean realized that the look in Michael’s eyes when he looked at Mary was pure love. 

On the way home, Dean told Michael about the things that Gabe had said to Mary. “I’m going to climb his ass when we get back.”

Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs and bellowed, “GABE!”

Gabe appeared behind Dean. “Yes?” 

Michael watched from a distance. He wasn’t sure that Gabriel wouldn’t pull one of his old tricks on Dean. Gabriel’s respect for their father was getting weaker by the year, and Michael didn’t like how Gabe treated him.  

Dean whirled around. “Don’t do that! I need to talk to you. About Mary. Come in the living room.”

Gabe blinked out and reappeared into the living room. 

Dean sighed and followed him, sitting down in a chair. Michael stood in the doorway.

“Mary told me you called her cannon fodder. What the hell were you thinking?” Dean demanded.

“You don’t like the truth?” Gabe asked. 

“It isn’t the truth here. Here, she’s just a little girl. I can’t believe you would call her that.”

“She’s an insect...an annoying mosquito.” 

Dean saw red. “She’s your little sister. You think you were such a prize at 8? Let me tell you, you were way more annoying. There is simply no excuse for your behavior. I don’t understand why you’re so hostile to the family but I am telling you, it’s going to stop.”

“Oh, and you are going to stop me? I’m an ArchAngel. You’re an Augment. Besides, I’m not hostile. I just don’t give a fuck.”   

“I’m not just an Augment, I’m your parent. What are you going to do, smite me? Fuck, Gabe. Get with the program or move out. I won’t allow you to hurt anyone anymore.”

Gabe raised his hand slightly and then frowned. He spun to look at Michael.

“Did you really think I would let you?” Michael asked. 

Gabe looked angry and Dean looked shocked. 

“No, I guess not. You’re always the good son, after all, and I’m the fuck-up,” Gabe growled.

“I don’t blame you, Gabe. It’s how Chuck made you. But I know that you really don’t want to hurt anyone. You just don’t like to fall into line. Mary is an innocent. She is off limits. There are plenty of people on Atlantis that you could play with. And don’t disrespect our father like that. You owe him.”

“What for, this lump of DNA?” Gabe asked. 

“Without that lump of DNA you would not have two beautiful children. He gave you the gift of creation,” Michael said. 

“Oh yeah, thanks dad,” Gabe said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m so lucky to be alive.”

“I can correct that if you want,” Michael offered. An angel blade dropped into his hand. “I’m sure that the darkness of an entropic universe is in great preference to existing.”

Dean jumped up and got between them. “That’s enough! Michael, put the angle blade away. Gabe, walk away now, before something happens we can’t take back.”

“Don’t worry, Dad. He’s bluffing,” Gabe said, but vanished anyway. 

“Were you bluffing, Michael?” Dean looked worried.

“I hoped he would not call my bluff. There is little that anyone can do to tame Gabriel. He’s a trickster, God of Mischief. And he is getting too arrogant.”  

Dean was almost afraid to ask, but did. “Do you think he would have really hurt me?”

“Hurt you, no. But remember what he has done to you in the past. Do you really want to live Groundhog Day for a few years?” 

Dean shuddered. “No, not really. But it was harder on Sam than it was on me, I don’t remember any of it. But Cas would really freak out. And now that I’m pregnant again…”

“Pregnant?” Michael asked. He looked at Dean intensely. “It’s not an angel.” 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I wanted another baby. But I’m really happy to hear it’s not an angel. I”m sorta full up on them right now.”

Michael laughed. “Which reminds me. I have to take Sammy to the infirmary would you and Dad come with us?” 

“Of course we would. Is anything wrong?” Dean looked worried.

“There has never been a child of two Angels before,” Michael said. “Considering the power of Nephilims…”

Dean nodded. “See what you mean. Just want to make sure everything’s okay, right?”

Michael nodded. “Oh, and by the way, you are officially the head of House Winchester now.”

Dean stared at him. “You mean I wasn’t already?” he kidded.

Michael laughed. “You are required to attend a monthly meeting of the head of the Houses to discuss recommendations to the Council for improvements to the lives of Atlantis’ residents.”  

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just what I need… another mandatory monthly meeting to attend.”

“I think Sherlock is making these things up as he goes, just to keep us busy, after all the head of a House couldn’t possibly have enough children to look after to keep him busy all day every day,” Michael laughed. 

“You got that right! Children, Grandchildren, keeping things running and holding down a job, I need something else to keep me busy all right.” Dean laughed as well.

Michael frowned, “I have two jobs and I’m not even 18 yet. People think it is easy being the ‘favourite of the President’.  As if just being an angel isn’t job enough.”  

“That reminds me,” Dean said, “It’s almost your birthday. I need to plan a party. I’ll talk to Radek.”

“Sammy and Dean Jnr have a birthday before me. Maybe we should have a joint party,” Michael suggested. 

“That’s a very good idea. I’ll get with Cas, Sam and Radek and we’ll pick a date,” Dean told him.

Cas was furious when Dean told him about what happened with Gabe.

“That boy is out of control. I won’t have him threatening you!”

“He’s 20 years old, Cas. He’s hardly a boy. It could just be normal human rebellion. Wanting to establish his own household. After all, Michael is 2 years younger and he has his own floor of the tower. Gabriel only has his bedroom and his kids sleep in our nursery. Maybe it’s time to talk to apply for more space.”  

Cas was still angry. “Normal human rebellion is not good when you are dealing with an    
ArchAngel. But we’ll try it your way. If it doesn’t help, I will talk to him about moving out. And don’t contradict me, Dean. I feel very strongly about it.”

“Well, I don’t want it to seem like we don’t want him around. He is our son and none of the rest have moved out yet. Also, be careful, Cas. You aren’t an ArchAngel. We both know from experience what Gabe is capable of.” Dean said. 

“Yes, he is capable of being much more responsible than this.” Cas replied. “But we will try to get more space and give him his own floor, I agree with that.”

“We can say that it will encourage him to have more kids, the Council likes that.”  

Cas laughed. “That they do. And maybe it will be true.”

“Poor kids,” Dean muttered. 

Cas shook his head. “At least they have other parents. Not that Alphie is much of a prize.”

“We can’t all be geniuses and he’s a good mother, when he doesn’t forget what he’s doing.”

“Just don’t know what Gabriel sees in him,” Cas grumbled.

“Exactly what you see in me, Cas.” 

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. “There is no comparison between you and Alphie.”

“You are prejudiced. Even with augmentation I’m no genius. Still, Alphie is pretty dumb. I had to put the top on Neph’s bottle the other day, because the nipple was inverted into the bottle and he couldn’t work out how to turn it around.”

Cas shook his head, “That boy couldn’t find his own ass with a map and a flashlight.”

Dean laughed. “Now I have to disagree with you there. I think he knows exactly where to get Gabe to put it.” 

Cas laughed too. “Unless Gabe has to show him every time.”

“That’s mean, but true,” Jo said as she entered the room with Lokia. “But Gabe is kind to him. He looks after Alphie, protects him. That’s what I love about Gabe.” 

“Sounds like he loves Alphie,” Dean said.

“I know that Gabe isn’t the best person on Atlantis but he does love us and I know that he does pay attention to you when you disapprove of something he has done. He tries to be good,” Jo said. “And I know that doesn’t mean much coming from me.”  

Cas smiled at her. “It means alot, coming from you. Thank you.”

“And thank you for accepting me into your family. It’s not easy being human in a city full of Augments.” 

“I know it isn’t but you are a very special human, Jo,” Dean told her.

Jo smiled and gave Lokia a bottle.

 

Two days later when Dean walked into the Children’s Centre to pick up his kids, he found Gabriel sitting with Mary. They both seemed happy until Gabriel spotted Dean and then he vanished. 

Dean walked up to Mary and sat down next to her.

“What were you and Gabriel talking about?” He tried to sound nonchalant. 

“He’s gonna get me a puppy, like this,” Mary replied and showed him a picture. 

“He told you that? He is going to get you a dog?” Dean sounded like he didn’t believe it.

“He is,” Mary replied. “He really is.”

Gabriel didn’t show up for dinner that night which wasn’t too odd except he usually did eat with them when Jo and Alphie were there for dinner. But not long after dinner was cleared away and everyone retreated to the communal lounge, he came in carrying a large covered basket. He put it down in the middle of the room and sat back in one of the armchairs. 

“Where’s Mary?” He asked. 

“In her room,” Cas told him. He disappeared and then reappeared, with Mary bounding down the stairs.

There wasn’t just one puppy in the basket but a whole litter. 

Mary squealed. “These aren’t all for you,” Gabe told her. “Share with your brothers and sisters. But you get to pick the one you want for yours.”

Everyone was staring at them. “How… where… where did they come from?” Dean asked.

“Michael brings back the dead. I can bring back animals. The cute ones at least,” Gabe said. 

Mary was touching them all, then she lifted one out of the basket. 

“I want this one!” 

The puppy licked her face.

Radek frowned. “I do not clean up after puppies!”

“Then you don’t get a puppy,” Gabe told him. Of course there were not enough puppies for everyone to get their own but the puppies became sort of communal. 

Gabriel kept glancing at Dean as if he was expecting to be chastised. 

But Dean walked over to him and hugged him. “That was really sweet of you, son. Thanks.”

Cas laughed. “I’m not sure what Sherlock will say about introducing animals into the ecosystem.”

“He got the first litter,” Gabe told them. “Turns out he is a dog lover.” 

Mary informed everyone her puppy was named Fuzzy. She took the puppy to bed with her, and that was just the start of her and Fuzzy sleeping together every night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Michael 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 6 weeks of my life have been fairly typical of my life, going from one disaster to another. It is a wonder that I was able to post anything.

The morning Helson was born, Maze smiled at Lucifer as she held the tiny bundle in her arms. All of Atlantis’ Angels were there for the birth, at least the older ones.   

Lucifer put out his hand to the baby, who grabbed his finger and held on. Lucifer smiled at that.

“He’s very strong,” he said, then he frowned. “Ow! He’s really strong!” 

Maze peeled the baby’s fingers off of Lucifer’s. 

“You have everything you need for him?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, Dean helped me. Thanks, Dean!” Maze smiled at Dean.

“Should I be jealous?” Lucifer asked. 

Dean, Cas and Maze laughed. “Uh, nothing going on here,” Dean told him.

“Good, cause I’m taking Maze and our baby back to Hell to live. Not in the actual store of course, but my place above it.”

Maze seemed surprised and smiled at Lucifer. “Someone has caught a big dose of monogamism,” Michael said. 

“Good lord no,” Lucifer said quickly. “I just want to make sure the baby is well cared for.”

“You are not going to drag every woman on Atlantis through the apartment with Helson there!” Maze told him in a tone that said that said she would hear no argument. “You know we have to keep him away from everyone.”

“Not every woman. I do sleep with men too,” Lucifer teased. “But yes, I do realize the little tyke needs to be isolated. I guess I’ll just have to start going to their homes.”

“What’s wrong with the wall of your office?” Maze asked. 

“I prefer to have a comfortable bed when I dally,” Lucifer said.

Maze gave a smirk that said she knew better but Lucifer never lied so she accepted that because she knew that there was only one bed in Lucifer’s apartment and she intended to be in it.

To everyone’s surprise the door opened and Captain Jack Harkness entered. “I understand that you have a hungry baby that needs feeding.”

“You are feeding Helson?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’m the only one he can feed from that he doesn’t kill. But you two owe me big time.” Jack reached out for Helson.

“So what, are you going to move in with us or just show up every 4 hours?” Maze asked him.

“Doubt he will need feeding every four hours,” Jack said. When Maze handed Helson over to Jack they realized what he was talking about. He immediately dropped to his knees in pain but was very careful not to drop the baby. Helson drew energy directly from Jack until he died. Maze took Helson from him and after a few moments Jack gasped as he came back to life. “Holy shit! That hurts,” Jack moaned. Cas bent down and touched two fingers to Jack’s forehead. “Thanks.” He got to his feet. “That should hold him for a while.”  

Everyone was sort of shook up by what they had seen. 

“This kid is going to be a real problem,” Dean whispered to Cas. “We need to talk about it later.”

“You took a big risk being in the room with him, but he didn’t kill you,” Jack pointed out to Dean. 

“I would not have allowed it,” Cas told him. 

“So far he has not tried to feed off angels or demons,” Michael pointed out. 

Dean smiled at them both. “I don’t think he means me any harm. Maybe because I helped his mom.”

Michael touched Helson. “His brain is not developed enough to process such thoughts. He is still acting solely on instinct.” 

“Well, instinct or not, I don’t feel like he would hurt me,” Dean replied.

“He is something new,” Michael said turning to Cas for confirmation.

“Yes. I think so,” Cas replied. 

“Don’t all thank me at once. I mean I only died to feed your kid,” Jack muttered. 

“Yes, of course. I am being rude. Thank you, Captain,” Lucifer said. “I will try to find a way to feed him without killing you.”

Maze beamed at Lucifer. “You really do want to play father.”

“I find myself oddly protective of it,” Lucifer admitted. 

Cas and Dean smiled at him. “Being a father of a new species seems to agree with you, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer looked horrified. “A new species that drains others of life. I’m not sure that is a good thing.” 

Maze held the baby protectively to her. “It isn’t Helson’s fault. He didn’t ask to be born.”

“Nor did you but you are still a demon,” Lucifer said. 

“Gee, thanks,” Maze told him. “But he’s still our child and he deserves the best we can do for him.”

“Of course he does,” Lucifer said. “You don’t think I have spent all these years around that offspring of the Detective’s and not learnt something about miniature beings.” 

A nurse stepped into the doorway, afraid to go any closer. “You can take the baby home now,” she told them and then all but ran away.

Lucifer turned to Jack. “Really, thank you. I’ll let you know if we need any more help.”

“Since we have no idea when he will be hungry again, call me when you need me,” Jack said. “Since he averaged one person every 2 days I’m hoping he won’t be hungry again for another 2 days.” 

“I will look into other methods of feeding him,” Maze said. “Like baby formula.”

“I thought you couldn’t get the nano injections?” Lucifer asked. 

“They have videos and books.” 

Cas and Dean left. Michael hung around to see if the new parents needed anything. Maze and Lucifer gathered up Helson and started home. Maze covered Helson’s face with the blanket, both for his safety and everyone else’s as well.

Maze was surprised that someone had finished putting the nursery in order. Everything was put together and tidied up. The room had video surveillance and in build monitors. “So what do we do with a newborn?” Lucifer asked. 

“I think we just put him to bed,” Maze told him. Maze put him in the crib and then went to the shelves and picked up a pink bunny. “You know he’s a boy.”

“Boys like pink,” Lucifer replied. 

“You certainly do, all those pink shirts of yours,” Maze smirked.

Lucifer walked over to her, getting into her personal space. “I like pink on you as well.”

Maze smiled. “I think black is more my color.”

“Perhaps but when you wear those little black briefs with the pink bows…”

Maze grinned. “Luci, are you coming on to me?”   
“Have I lost my touch?” Lucifer frowned. 

“Not a bit,” Maze said quietly. She kissed him.

“Domestication seems to have a certain appeal that I was not expecting. You seem so much more appealing, not that you ever weren’t, but there is just something…”

“Lucifer, you’re babbling,” Maze laughed as she pulled him towards the bedroom. Maze froze in the doorway. The room had changed. Instead of Lucifer’s luxurious though conservative tastes, the room was now full of Maze’s toys. 

She turned to look at Lucifer. “You did this? For me?”

“Well, I thought...if you don’t like it...if you don’t want to live with me...we can...I don’t…”  

Maze put a finger to his lips. “Shut up, Luci. I love it, and I do want to live with you.”

“You always thought that I wanted to live with the Detective, didn’t you?” Luci asked. 

“Of course I did. You were always acting so stupid whenever she was around,” Maze answered.

“I do care for her, Maze. but we don’t belong together. Never have. Could you see her using any of this? I’d be bored out of my mind with ‘normal’.” 

Maze laughed. “I doubt she’s very adventurous in bed. But us … the neighbors will be talking.”

“I really wouldn’t know. In all the years that I have known Chloe, I have never known Chloe. As for the neighbours, I really don’t care.”

“Well, let’s give the neighbors something to talk about, what do you say?”

Luci went to the drawers and pulled out Maze’s black panties with the pink bows, the crotchless panties. “What would you charge to wear these? Want me to wear something special or do something?” 

Maze grabbed the panties. “I’ll put them on for free but I want you to get my knives and some restraints.”

Lucifer smiled brightly. Luci laid out her knife roll and picked some skin friendly restraints out of the drawer. He turned and looked when Maze came out of the bathroom wearing the panties and nothing else.

“Get naked. Now,” she growled at him.

“You don’t have to hide your true face from me, Maze,” Lucifer told her as he not only undressed but dropped the facade of his human looks. 

Maze laid down on the bed and put her hands out. “I bet you thought I’d want to restrain you, but I don’t,” Maze smiled.

 

 

Michael flew onto the balcony and walked into the bedroom. Dean Jnr was sitting on the bed, reading, He smiled when he saw Michael.

“Where’s Sammy?” Michael asked him.

“Still working at the Children’s Centre.” Dean told him. “How was your day? How are you feeling?”

“Tired, a bit nauseous, but hungry as well. I was rather expecting Sammy to show up at Helson’s birth,” Michael replied. 

“They named the baby Helson?” Dean laughed. “Sammy had a mess at the Centre, something about a sick kid., Couldn’t get away.”

Michael tried to look serious but burst into laughter. “Helson…”

Dean stood up and hugged Michael. “You’ve got to take it easier, babe. You’re pregnant and you work too hard.”

“They needed me there today. None of the doctors or nurses would go into the room with Helson and if anything went wrong, I was back up for Lucifer and Cas.” 

“Yeah, I get that. But I want you to stop flying into the desert. I’m serious. You got hurt there once and if it happened again, you might lose the baby.”

Michael sat down on the bed and drew Dean close. He looked troubled. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Dean asked. 

“They needed me there because Cas has never killed a child and Lucifer couldn’t be expected to kill his own child. If anything had gone wrong...if anything goes wrong...they will expect me to do it,” Michael told Dean. 

“That’s fucked. Someone always needs you to clean up their messes or do the dirty work. I’m sick of it. You have got to tell then no. You won’t do it. You can’t do it. Let Lucifer fix his mess if it comes to it.”

“But I can and would,” Michael replied. “I don’t like it about myself but I can’t help being me. It is how I was made. Even Maze and Lucifer were talking today about how Helson can’t help but feed off people’s lives and Maze can’t help being a demon. I can’t stop being who I am, no matter how much I try.  I wasn’t even a child for very long.”

“I know, baby. I hate it for you but I know. And just to make it perfectly clear, I love how you’re made.” Dean kissed his cheek.

“When you joined Sammy and I, I thought you would only be interested in Sammy. I never dreamed that I would love having an Alpha, having you as my Alpha,” Michael told him. 

“I admit, I did want Sammy in the beginning. But it didn’t take me long to fall in love with you. I adore you, Michael. And I’m so proud that you are carrying my baby.”

Michael smiled. “Sometimes I get a bit creeped out that you look so much like my father,” he laughed. 

Dean laughed as well. “And sometimes I get creeped out with how much Sammy looks like my dad. But hey, maybe you could change our hair color or something…”

“Remind me to show you how I see you and Sammy sometime. It doesn’t matter how much you look like him, I could never mistake the two of you,” Michael told him. 

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that,” Dean smiled. “Now, let’s get some food in you.”

“I’m still trying to work out what to eat. Fruit doesn’t seem to be enough, and I can’t feed her energy directly. She is too fragile for that.”  

Dean’s mouth fell open and he shut it again. “She? We’re having a girl?”

“All fetuses are she at this stage, Dean.”  

“Fuck, don’t scare me like that!”

“Men used to think that women were deformed men, but actually they are men.2; an improvement.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you doctor, or should I say scientist? How does scrambled eggs sound?”

“You know that I am a vegan, don’t you?” Michael replied. “I have never eaten eggs or meat of any kind.”

‘Oh I know, but a little protein is good for the baby” 

“Since no animal is being killed for our meat. I will agree to try scrambled eggs,” Michael told him. 

“Good. Come on then. You’ll love them.”

Michael poked at the scrambled eggs with his fork which he seemed to have as much trouble with as the toddlers of the extended family. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Bacon pieces. It adds flavour to the eggs,” Dean told him. “Here, let me show you how to hold the fork so you will have better control. You know I never noticed before that you don’t use forks.”

“I never have a need for them,” Michael replied. 

Just then Sammy came in the room. “Ooh, scrambled eggs? Wait, is Michael eating eggs?”

“Sit down, I’ll make you some,” Dean Jnr told him. 

“They are made from resequenced molecules not live animals so technically we haven’t killed anything,” Michael replied. 

“Says the warrior who slaughtered millions of humans,” Sammy said.

“SAM!” Dean yelled. 

“Sorry, it just seems a bit...I don’t know...odd to me that you won’t eat meat because you have to kill animals for it but…”   
“But I am willing to kill. Just not innocent animals who have done…” Michael said but his speech slowed down and stopped. “You’re right. It is hypocritical of me. I have slaughtered men, women and children, destroyed whole herds of animals because I was told to. But I don’t eat meat because animals are killed for it.”  Michael got up and walked away. 

“Damn it, Sammy, why don’t you learn to filter. He had a bad day, and now he didn’t even eat,” Dean growled.

They found him naked, crossed legged on the floor surrounded by candles.  It was his way of meditating.  He used to pray, he told them, commune with the other angels and seek clarity in their communal mind. But there were few angels now and most were too busy trying to figure out their own new lives as Augments. Sammy didn’t even know if he was a new angel or if he had been angel before his birth.  

Sammy sat down next to Michael and said quietly, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything by what I said. Please, come back and eat something.”

Michael turned to him and cupped his face with one hand. He pressed his lips to Sammy’s in a gentle kiss. “I know. And I know that you cannot know what it feels like to look back on what I have done and wonder if it truly was the right thing? If you had asked me then, I would have told you to kneel before your God and beg his forgiveness. But now...I see things differently. Chuck might have been all knowing but he was without wisdom, he lacked empathy and compassion. He lacked humanity.”

Ronon found Ben sitting in the nursery crying. It had been 18 years since they had adopted Emma and she was still a baby, a few weeks old at most. She never slept through the night. She never grew. She never sat up. She never ate food. Ben looked up as Ronon came in.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just worn out.”  

Ronon sighed and hugged Ben. “I know. This is harder than we thought it would be. Don’t be sorry.”

“Even with the Children’s Centre taking her so often, I’m just...She barely lets me have time with our other daughters and now I am pregnant again. I don’t know what to do. I am so exhausted, so worn down that I can’t think.” 

Ronon could see that this was coming, but now that Ben had finally said something, he sat down next to Ben and kissed him.

“I know, Maybe it’s too hard. Maybe we need to talk to the Immortals about her. You can’t go on like this. It isn’t good for you, it isn’t good for our children and it isn’t good for the baby you’re carrying.”

Ronon took Ben to bed and he slept curled in Ronon’s arms. After breakfast the next morning they were called to a meeting in the Council Chambers. The Immortals, and the adult Angels were all there along with some medical staff and Sherlock. 

“We have avoided this for too long,” Sherlock started, when everyone took their seats. “Something must be done for Emma. What do the Immortals do in cases like this?”

“We behead the child,” Methos said frankly. 

Ben gasped. “No one is going to kill Emma! I won’t have it. Ronon, tell them…”

Ronon looked at Ben, then Sherlock. “Surely there is some other solution.”

“There is a soul trapped inside that baby. A soul that can never be free to be born again. A soul that wastes away,” Michael said. “These bodies are not what we are. They are temporary hosts, never meant to be maintained forever.” 

The door opened and Captain Jack Harkness came in with his son, Julian. “This is Julian. He is over 3000 years old, but he is only 3. I wasn’t there for the first 3000 year of his life. He was trapped in a time bubble. When he was released from it, we discovered that his aging had been affected. John Hart and I had been in the bubble for only 2 weeks but we lived for 5 years.  Everyone tells me that the math doesn’t add up but that doesn’t change the fact that Julian will be 3 years old for nearly 700 more years. Sherlock asked me to come here this morning to talk to you, but honestly, I don’t know what I would have done if Julian had come back to me as a baby.”

Michael smiled at Julian. Then he turned to Ben. “It’s your decision, but I think this is unfair to Emma. She is trapped forever as a baby, never knowing her family or love. I think it would be the best thing we could do to release her soul, and let it come back into a different baby, a baby that has a chance to grow up.”

Sherlock looked at Dr Suresh. “You have been itching to say something, Dr.”

“I know that all of you were very angry about the experiments I did with clones, but…”

“Go on,” Sherlock told him.

“I think I can infect her with EV1 and force her to become an augment while still a child. Augments children have certain differences with humans and Immortals. It might force her to grow.”

“There are a lot of ‘might’s in that statement, Dr,” Sherlock said. 

“Well, you’re God. Can’t you just fix her?” Suresh replied. 

“Doesn’t quite work that way. I can remove her and make you all forget that she ever existed. But is that the right thing to do?” Sherlock asked. “I don’t want to be like Chuck. I’m not Chuck.” 

Ben broke in. “If Dr. Suresh thinks he can make her grow, isn’t that what we should do? I mean, it’s worth a try.”

“I agree,” Cas said. “The baby has a soul and it would be murder to just kill her, even if we didn’t remember that she ever existed.”

“This universe does have a heaven,” Sherlock informed them. 

“What?” Dean said. “Since when?”

“Since before this planet existed. Where do you think I lived before I became Sherlock Holmes?” 

“Well it’s news to me, I think it’s news to all of us. But still, I really don’t want Emma to die if we can avoid it,” Dean frowned.

“There is something else we can try as well.  Put my body in cryo and I will use Emma as a host for a short time to see if I can force start her growth,” Michael said. 

“Absolutely not! You are pregnant, Michael. We can’t put you in cryo while you are pregnant,” Dean told him. 

“We could put the baby into an artwomb,” Michael told him.

“That risks it not having a soul,” Cas pointed out. 

“Wait...what?” Dean asked. “No one ever said anything about the artwombs being dangerous.”

Cas told him, “They’re usually completely safe. But Michael is an ArchAngel and there are more risks for his baby than for normal Augments.” 

“Then I absolutely forbid it,” Dean told them.

“Dr Suresh can try his way first, so long as there is no risk to Emma and she isn’t harmed,” Ben said. “Then if that doesn’t work, once Michael’s baby is born, we can try his way.”

“In the meantime, we will divide up the care of Emma between us so that Ben is able to rest,” Sherlock told them. 

“I have a question,” Ronon said. 

“Yes?” Sherlock asked.

“Where do the souls come from? Do you have a store of souls in heaven just waiting for babies to be conceived?”

Sherlock smiled. “No, souls here are usually new. We are inside the TARDIS, the source of all energy in this universe. The ‘Force’ if you want to think of it that way.” Sherlock used finger quotation marks. “The TARDIS  shares a part of herself to create the soul which grows along with the fetus. But Emma’s soul is from the other universe, as is all of ours.”  

“So you’re just creating souls out of the TARDIS?” Cas asked. “How is that even possible?”

Sherlock leant towards Cas. “I’m God.”

Cas shook his head. “Whatever.”  

So, who is going to take Emma first? Ben needs his rest, he’s pregnant too,” Ronon asked.

“Well, if you can trust me not to make her vanish, I will. I don’t actually need to sleep,” Sherlock said. “And I promise not to bite.”

Ben frowned at the joke, “I guess It’s okay, I want to thank everyone for helping. And what time should we be there for the injection, Dr Suresh?”   
“I will need her to stay with me for sometime. But I will need time to prepare. So if Sherlock will bring her to me tomorrow, I will start,” Suresh told Ben. 

“I want to be there when she is injected,” Ben told Ronon.

“I should warn you, Ben, that I tried before and I failed.” 

“I understand, but at least we have a backup plan if it does,” Ben said.

“I’m not at all happy with the backup plan,” Cas commented. “Michael will miss important developments of his own baby.”

“I’m not either,” Dean agreed.

“There isn’t another Angel here who could do it. I certainly wouldn’t trust Gabriel to try and Sariel has rejected her grace again,” Michael told them. 

“Well, I’m going to hope the Dr’s way works,” Ben said.

Ronon took the bags that Ben had packed for Emma and kissed him. “I’ll just take her to Sherlock and come right back. Lay down while I’m gone.”

Ben smiled and kissed Emma on the head. “Yes, Sir!” he told Ronon.

Michael had stayed back in the chambers by Sherlock’s request. “Tell me about Ramiel,” Sherlock said. 

“Ramiel?  I haven’t heard that name in...a very long time. He also goes under the name of Jeremiel. He is the ArchAngel of Hope. But he is lost. He vanished long ago.”

“No, he sought refuge in the TARDIS when the end was evident. He is still there, outside this universe but still within the TARDIS. The same as you did until you were born here.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“It’s your brain capacity, Michael. You can only remember a certain amount and only when you call on it. You are essentially limited by being an Augment.”

“I know, but it has it’s advantages,” Michael told him. “But Ramiel is a fallen angel. He is evil.”

“He isn’t a fallen angel in this universe, and if he cares to go on existing, he will do as I tell him,” Sherlock said. 

“So you intend to release him? Out here? He tried to kill Cas, and almost succeeded.” Michael frowned.

“You can’t take Emma as a host. You have to care for your own baby. But Ramiel can and then he will grow up with Ben’s and Ronon’s guidance. It could be good for all,” Sherlock said. 

“You want to give Emma Ramiel’s soul?!” Michael said. He was as shocked as he had ever been.

“By all accounts Ramiel was the Angel of Hope, he opened the gates of heaven for the souls of the dead to enter.”

“But that was before he fell,” Michael told him. “He was a Prince of Hell and was happy to do it.”

“You were happy to slaughter thousands for Chuck,” Sherlock replied. 

Michael winced. “Yes, I did. But I was never Lucifer’s right hand man.”

“Hmmm...Lucifer...there is an alternative,” Sherlock mused.

“What are you talking about, Sherlock? You’re scaring me”

“I’m talking about an alternative to you taking Emma as a host. Temporarily, of course.”

Michael sighed, “You want to have Lucifer take Ramiel’s soul? That could turn him evil again,”

“We both know that Dr Suresh is not going to succeed. This universe is set up with certain rules and balances. One of them is that no children can become Augments until puberty. We can’t force puberty on a baby. So she needs to be host for an ArchAngel, temporarily to force her growth. What choices do we have? Lucifer has just had a child who needs him to keep an eye on him so that he doesn’t kill anyone who comes near him. You are pregnant.  That really leaves me with Ramiel, Gabriel, or Raphael.”  

Michael sighed. “I see your point. Gabriel is no choice at all, and Raphael is too young.”

“Will you help me talk to Ramiel?” 

“Of course. I just hope this works out,” Michael told him.

“I can’t help Julian. If I release him from the time lock he is in, he will instantly die of old age. But maybe, just maybe I can help Emma,” Sherlock said. 

“Give me some time to think of what I’m going to say to him,” Michael asked.

“We are in the same boat, you know. You and I. We are limited by these bodies. But these bodies also make us what we are, who we are. Ramiel was only seeking the same. He was seeking a peace that Chuck couldn’t give him. He has had a long time to just exist, just enjoy being. You might find him less angry and more agreeable.” 

Michael stood up. “I’m ready if you are,”

“Just like that?” Sherlock asked. “I was secretly hoping that you would talk me out of a stupid idea.”  

Michael chuckled. “It may be a stupid idea, but it is also the only idea. And I’d just as soon get it over with, so yeah, just like that.”

Sherlock and Michael went through the door that only they and few others could see to enter the corridor of the TARDIS. “Mrs Hudson, where is Ramiel?” 

“In the library,” she replied. 

When they entered the library, Ramiel was sitting in a chair, reading. He looked up and smiled. 

“Company? I so rarely have any.”

“Still appearing in human form?” Michael asked. 

“You’re an Augment, so is Sherlock. I don’t want to blind you,” Ramiel said. He nodded a greeting to Sherlock. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I haven’t left here for...well, I’m not sure how long, so, I don’t think I have done anything wrong.”

Sherlock sat down and indicated the Michael do the same. 

“We need to talk to you about something,” Sherlock said.  

“Time to pay the piper?” Ramiel asked. 

“Something like that. But feel free to refuse if you don’t want to do it. You are not a slave to me as you were to Chuck,” Sherlock reminded him. “We need your help.”  

Ramiel looked at Michael. “You look good, brother. How have you been?”

“I’m good, Ramiel, very good. You need to listen to Sherlock and what he is going to propose. I really hope you accept, but I’m here to make sure you are not going to cause problems.”

Ramiel tilted his head and stared at Michael. “You have a human growing in you.”  

Michael smiled. “I do. This universe is very different than the one we lived in. Males can carry babies.”

“What do you want of me?” he asked. 

“There is a baby, a human girl who is time locked. She’s been a baby for 18 years. I want you to take her as a host and force her to grow up,” Sherlock said. 

Ramiel looked shocked. “You want me to become an infant? You have got to be kidding.”

Michael sighed. “No we aren’t kidding. It will be your chance at redemption, to prove that you are more than a Prince of Hell.”

“Michael, I haven’t been a Prince of Hell for a very long time. I tried Heaven, I tried Hell and then I tried Earth. The only place I have ever found any peace is here.”

“That is wonderful,” Michael said, “but the truth is you were a very bad Angel and a very good Prince. We need to know for sure that you just want peace now.”

“I guess I owe you for this refuge and you are asking and not commanding,” Ramiel told Sherlock. 

“I would never command you to do anything against your conscience,” Sherlock said. “But I can say there would be consequences for your refusal,” Sherlock reminded him. 

“So, not that different from Chuck,” Ramiel chuckled.

“I am a product of the same universe that turned you into the Prince of Hell,” Sherlock told him. “It has taken me awhile to accept that I have the power, but it is a power that I can use for better or worse.”  

“So I have been warned. And I’m assuming you can’t do this, Michael, because of the baby you carry.”

“Don’t let Sherlock scare you. He is a big marshmallow inside a teddy bear,” Michael told him. 

Ramiel smiled and Sherlock frowned. “I assure you, I am no marshmallow.”

“He likes to think he is tough and uncaring and indifferent,” Michael laughed with Ramiel and for a moment he remembered the brotherhood they shared before Ramiel fell. 

Ramiel looked at them both. “I’ll do it. Peaceful as it may be here, it is lonely. I believe I’m ready to get out and be around people. What do I have to do?”

“I was alone for 4.2 billion years…” Sherlock began and then shook his head as if to bring himself back to the moment. “The child will be in my care soon. You will have to touch her soul and get her approval. Then once inside, find out what causes her to stay a baby and correct it. It is more likely to be of an energy nature than genetics, because the healers haven’t been able to correct it. Keep me or Michael up to date on how it is going.” 

“And if she doesn’t agree? Is she capable of rational thought?” Ramiel asked.

“She might not be capable of language. But if that is the case you might be able to take her as a host without her knowledge. I am hoping that she is an old soul or that instincts will allow her to understand that you are trying to help.”  

“Alright. When?”  Ramiel asked. 

“I’ll call you. But try not to wreck the place or blind or deafen anyone when you arrive,” Sherlock asked. “Also I need your word that you will leave her as soon as the problem is solved.”  

“Oh you have my word. I don’t fancy being an infant for very long. And as to the not blinding or deafening anyone, I will do my best,” Ramiel smiled.

“And think about what reward you would like for this,” Sherlock told him. 

“One more thing,” Michael said. “This baby was adopted by the son of Dean Winchester. It might be best if you don’t let them know who you are. Gabriel and Raphael have already joined their family. Their genetics are very favourable to house us.”

“Except for you, Michael. I would have thought that you would have easily taken a host of their genetics. It was you, after all that Chuck designed Adam after.”

“I didn’t choose this host. It’s a long story, and oh, by the way, Dean is married to Castiel. You stabbed him.”

“Yes, they stole my staff. I was very angry about that. But I was very angry about everything back then.”   

“I know what happened. But I don’t know how they feel about you. Dean may hold a grudge.”

“Then don’t tell them,” Ramiel said. 

“I won’t. But I need to know that you won’t either,” Michael told him.

“I won’t. I’ll wait here until you call, Lord.” Ramiel told Sherlock. 

Michael and Sherlock got up and ready to leave. “Don’t call me ‘Lord’,” Sherlock told him.

Sherlock went home to make sure there was room for Emma in the nursery, but Michael headed for Atlantis’s workshops. He didn’t wholly trust Ramiel. For that matter he didn’t wholly trust Gabriel or Lucifer or Raphael. His Angel brothers were too unpredictable. He wasn’t sure he even trusted Castiel. In his Augment form, Sherlock often didn’t know what they were up to until it was too late.  What he had in mind would need to be crafted by hand. Runes would have to be carved by his hand and then he would take it to Willow to help him cast the spell upon the lance. He made the 4 bladed head from silver plated steel, then fashioned a handguard from steel. He used hardwood provided by the replicator for the shaft of the lance. It was dinner time by the time he rang the doorbell of Willow’s apartment. 

“I was wondering if you could help? I need a bit of witchery. I’m rather rusty at spell casting,” Michael told her.  

Willow let him in and examined the lance. “Nice bit of steel you have here. What do you need from me?”

“I need to embed it with a bit of my Angel energy to make the spell work.” 

“Spell?” Willow asked, looking at the emojis etched into the wood and steel cap that held the head onto the wood.  “You wrote a spell in emoji?” 

“Just keeping up with the times,” Michael explained.

Willow nodded. “Okay so tell me what you need. I may have everything here, if not I can get the rest from Lucifer.”

Michael told her the list. She wrote everything down and looked thoughtful.

“It’s been a few billion years since I did this, so I might have forgotten something,” he told her. “And I can’t exactly test it. It needs to work first time.”  

Willow gathered the items on the list. She had everything. She sat down on the floor in a yoga position and Michael did as well. They began to put things in a copper bowl. Michael began chanting in Enochian.

Willow was about to pour a liquid over the head of the lance when she stopped. “Wait a minute...are you planning on killing another angel with this?”

Michael looked at her solemnly. “Only if I have to… if I’m forced to.” 

“You’re not going to tell me what is happening, are you?” Willow asked. 

“No,” Michael replied. “You know it used to be so much easier when people just automatically did what an angel told them when one appeared. These days I seem to have to explain myself a lot.” 

“Welcome to my world, angel. But okay, I’ll go along with this. I just don’t want to be a party to killing any angels, so no one needs to know I helped, okay?”

“OK,” Michael replied. “I promise to only use it for protection and defense.”  

Willow nodded and poured the liquid over the blade as Michael began to chant again.

It took them to well past midnight before they got the spell just right. After the third try, Michael touched the lance and smiled. “Perfect.” He thanked Willow and left. While he was flying home with the lance, he thought about where to keep it. By the time he got home, he knew the perfect place.

Willow sat on the couch smiling as she twirled the angel feather in her fingers. There were about two drops of liquid in it which she carefully milked into a small vial. “A mighty payment for such a small job,” she muttered aloud.

  
  



End file.
